Hidden Power
by KellytheKid
Summary: After the Last. An old enemy awakens? An old history? Is there a Haruno clan and what does it have to do with this? Sakura is gone (or kidnapped)? Sasuke confused? A kekkei genkai/bloodline? Who are those guys? And why is Konoha involved in this? NOW SEARCHING FOR A BETA. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Naruto: "Kelly, isn't this your first story?"**

 **Kelly: "Yes, yes it is."**

 **Naruto: "Do you have any idea what you are doing?"**

 **Kelly: "Not really, except this: disclaimer: I don't own anything till it arrives at the public domain."**

 **Naruto: "And…"**

 **Kelly: *sigh* "English isn't my mother tongue."**

 **Naruto: "Mother tongue?"**

 **Kelly: "A random English word that I've learned during class, meaning first language."**

* * *

 _Satoshi's p.o.v.(secret ruins)_

"Hey, can we reconsider this?"

"What do you mean Satoshi?"

"Do I really have to release it? Because the seal is the only reason that the ruin isn't collapsed yet." I looked up to the ruin that was covered in weird green plants that grew out of the many cracks that covered the whole ruin.

"You know …hmpf… how do I say this."

I ignored him and studied the building. As his travelling companion I need to secure his safety after all.

But to be fair, even travelling together for all this time I have never seen his face. It wasn't like it was easy to see, because he always had that weird cape that covered his whole face with that attached hood.

The cape itself was pretty astonishing to say at least. It was like it was made out of pure burning red fire, because every time he moved, the cape will spark small, red, burning crisps. The thought of it made me only more curious to actually look the man in the face for once. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when he continued on with his speech, even if I missed most of it.

"and that's why it's a step to reality, was that good enough?"

I nodded like an idiot an deactivated the seal. Suddenly, as I expected, the building and the ground around it began to shake like there was an earthquake. I suddenly felt a shadow casted on me, I looked above my head and my limbs felt numb. I fell in shock.

Above me was a gigantic rock falling towards the ground, ready to squash me any second. I suddenly felt a lot of heat behind me, when I saw him jumping into the air towards the rock.

A weird light was casted from his hand, as he hit the rock and split it into pieces. After that he made mid-air a few blurry motions. I realised after a few seconds that he was making hand signs at such speed, that I couldn't even recognise them.

He slammed his hand on the ground and used some kind of earth jutsu to stabilize the ruin.

"Satoshi, are you coming inside with me, or are you trying to catch some flies with that open mouth of yours?"

I quickly closed my mouth, an ran after him towards the ruin. The man quickly descended the stairs, while I was still observing the power which the jutsu had.

' _To stabilize something as big as this must have cost a whole lot of chakra, not even considering that lightning style jutsu or that weird cloak of his, maybe that cape…'_ I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when he suddenly called for me.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, almost stumbling. Finally at the end, I saw him looking at an altar with two swords with their sharp end stuck in it.

"He could you take a look, to see if there are any traps or seals here."

I quickly scanned the surroundings for any traps, seals and chakra. And I only found some ancient traps that wouldn't work anymore and one seal on the swords. I was quickly deactivating the seal, when I suddenly got pushed out of the way.

I looked up and saw him grasping the swords like they were worth a fortune.

Suddenly a dark aura appeared from the swords. It began circle around my friend, before it made a huge gust of wind. I got blown onto my rear and was blinded for a few seconds.

When the wind was gone I saw that his hood had blown off and I was able to see that he had blond, almost white hair.

He was still standing there while the dark aura was swirling around him, but suddenly it was gone. I saw him falling on his knees and ran up to him.

But before I reached him, an even stronger force pushed me back. I was unable to hold my stand and fell down on my side. I was dazed when I suddenly got lifted up. I opened my eyes and saw him standing before me. He was lifting me up with one arm, while the other one was putting the swords away.

He said with a tone so dark, it even shivered down to my spine: "Satoshi, you really are a naïve child. You never considered any of my actions and the things, that I let you do. You never minded everything I did. You really are a stupid child in _this_ shinobi-world."

He paused and took a deep breath. "THIS IS REALLITY!" he screamed out.

With that he coated his free hand in something, that looked like the same substance his cloak was made of. My mind wandered off towards the events that did this, when I suddenly felt a great pain in my chest. I felt that there was some kind of warm fluid dripping out of it.

It hit me like a ton of bricks when I realised that it was my blood, but the weird thing is, is that I didn't hear my blood dripping on the ground. I followed his hand, and saw that my blood evaporated from his hand the second it touched it. Dizziness overwhelmed me, as I fell down on my knees.

But before I passed out, I could see him walking away.

' _How did this happen? Why did this happen? And most of all why him?'_

My eyes felt heavy, but were able to widen a bit as his hair suddenly changed from blonde to _pink?_

I wasn't able to observe it for long as his cape quickly changed into a cloak that covered his head. And then all I saw was black.

* * *

 _Nobody's p.o.v (location: team seven's trainings ground)_

"SHANNARO!"

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

"AMATERASU!"

That were the sounds, you would hear before team seven's trainings ground was destroyed.

A green blur ran towards the edge of their destruction with a measure tape. He knelled down and began to measure the range of their attacks.

"Let's see, add 2 divide it by 5 and if we add that up we come out on... IT'S A TIE!"

"Hn" said Sasuke, followed by his blond friend "Nice one guys, Sakura-Chan, Teme we equal each other in our jutsu range!".

"It's truly remarkable, what the power of youth can do." exclaimed Rock Lee.

"Guys?"

"What's up Sakura-chan." Said Naruto, still excited by the outcome.

"I know that it was our idea, but who normally cleans our training grounds…"but before Sakura could finish her question , you could hear an angry scream from the bushes.

Even before team seven and Lee saw him, they knew that it was an angry looking Yamato that was storming out of the bushes. So in order to live another day. They quickly decided to flee to Ichiraku, and while they were fleeing they heard captain Yamato scream such words that they never wanted to hear.

 _At Ichiraku_

The four shinobi saw a few familiar faces sitting there. Naruto ran quickly over to them while he screamed his orders out to the old man. Because of Naruto's screaming everyone in the restaurant and in the street looked over to him, but nobody of them was angry or frustrated because of the fact that he always was like this, and some of them even found it amusing.

When they finally sat down at the restaurant with Ino, Sai and Hinata. The blond of them asked.

"Hey, what happened? It look like you guys just saw the devil himself."

"Hn, we sort of destroyed the training ground again." Sasuke said, with a sight.

"And we angered a Yamato during the progress." Naruto finishing off Sasuke's sentence.

"He was so angry, that it looked like that his anger was boiling with the fire of youth!" screamed Lee, adding another point to the explanation.

She frowned "You better apologise soon, you know that he's still angry because of the other training ground."

"But that was your boyfriend's doing!" Naruto screamed while looking to Sai. Who's trying to make the right face for this conversation.

"Don't involve, my little artist with your problems, Baka." She began to shoot daggers with her eyes. Naruto, who wanted to go further with this conversation, was interrupted with Hinata's question.

"Sakura, why are you silence today? Is something wrong?"

"You're right Hinata, there must be something wrong with Forehead, because normally you would have punched Naruto through a wall the moment he screamed out his orders."

"Yes, what's wrong Sakura-Chan, you also haven't eaten yet from your ramen?" said Naruto, a little bit confused about Ino's statement.

"Hinata, Ino and Naruto are right." Lee said "Is your burning fire of youth distinguishing or something?"

"Yes, is there something wrong, Ugly?" said Sai, trying to get a reaction from her.

"Hn" was al that Sasuke said, but if you listened closely you could have heard some kind of concern about his teammate.

They were all waiting for Sakura's answer with the hope that she would punch Lee or Sai, because of the fact that Lee kind of called here old, and Sai because he called her Ugly.

But neither of them expected this.

She stood up and answered them that she wasn't hungry, and with that she walked out the restaurant.

* * *

 **So that was my first chapter, hope you liked it.**

 **Because this is my very first story, could you guys give me some tips or tops. You know, something I could do better or something I did good.**

 **And if you found a mistake in the grammar or spelling could you comment it, so I can correct it.**

 **last question is it blond or blond _e_ when you use it as a noun?**

 **Please support me and I will try to upload the next chapter in about a week. (Cause I don't like to wait a month before I can continue reading a story)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Pace

**Because of some misunderstanding I changed the name of the random guy into Kirito.(It wasn't because I forgot the other character that sounded like him *sweatdrop*)**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V_

' _Walking out of the restaurant wasn't really the best option_.' I thought. " **But you knew that you couldn't answer their questions" Inner Sakura exclaimed.** Even if she was annoying I must agree with here, because it was kind of hard to tell them this " **And then you had to deal with their reactions"** : she said, finishing off my thoughts. As I was walking home I was still thinking about what those women said during my break in the hospital.

 _Flashback_

I was just eating my meal in the cafeteria, while looking through the different dossiers of the patients, when I heard two women lugging about me. They whispered very softly, but with my chakra enhanced hearing I could listen to their conversation. They said:

"Do you see that girl over there?"

"You mean the one with pink hair and that diamond shape thingy on her forehead?"

"Yes, that one. Did you know that she was one of the new Sannin?"

"Seriously? That means that she is Haruno Sakura the student of the 5th Hokage."

"Yes, she is."

"But that also means, that she's as strong as Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes she's, but only when the other two don't unleash the Susanoo or the Nine Tails"

"But why is she than a Sannin, because what you're saying is that she is weaker than them."

"To be fair she's, but I can't blame her. She's unlike the other two not blessed with a tailed beast or a kekkei genkai."

"But I thought I heard that she's surpassed her teacher?"

"But unlike her teammates, she is like a stronger clone of her teacher; because she doesn't really have a special jutsu or mode that can define her from her teacher."

And with that I stood up and left the cafeteria.

Later that day I went to the training grounds to meet up with my team and Lee, who wanted to help us with the training. Still with that conversation in mind, I asked them to measure our jutsu because of tactical reasons. But it wasn't for any tactical reasons, I just wanted to prove to myself that I was rightfully a Sannin from equal level.

But as the measurements ended, it wasn't like what I hoped it would be, because the final scores tied _'That was even without the Susanoo or the Nine Tails, otherwise they would have obliterated me in the scores'_. I was totally frustrated, angry, sad but most of all disappointed in myself, to think that a was an equal to them, what was I stupid.

 _Flashback end_

Accustomed to Inner's ranting, I didn't notice her sudden appearance out of nowhere till now. _'Wait a sec! Where did you just come from?!'_ **"I was...studying abroad. I guess?"** _'What do you mean?'_ **"Uhm…I…you're at your destination."**

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts, when I reached my home. Opening the door, I walked in my house. Not bothering to put my shoes properly away, because my parents, who are really serious about these kind of things, have won a vacation to the Land of Iron.

I decided to take a shower, to clear out my head. When I was done I put on my clothes, but not bothering to put on my kunai holster. When I was done, I walked to bookshelf that was inside the living room, to see if there was some kind of medical jutsu that could define me from the Godaime. But when I was about to pick a medical book, I felt a shiver down my spine and I quickly picked up one of the many hidden kunai hidden in my house. I spun around and tried to locate the unknown chakra source. When he suddenly stood before me.

* * *

 _Tenten P.O.V._

I was walking along side Shikamaru and Choji, a little bit uncomfortable because we weren't that close, even if Choji invited me to Ichiraku. Walking through the streets we came across Kiba and Shino, we quickly invited them too to eat at Ichiraku.

I quickly regretted tagging along with them because I was the only girl along the five people.

While they we're talking about stuff I had no idea of what it was, I thought of a plan to get me out of this situation. Sadly for me I wasn't the best plan maker and when I needed to trick Shikamaru along with it, it was like an impossible task. But for the sake of Neji's death, I swore to never give up.

A few minutes long I was thinking about a plan. finally when I had an idea, we were already at Ichiraku. My plan, which I worked so hardcore on for the past few minutes, could be put in the drain in mere seconds.

When I was about to collapse in frustration, I saw Ino and Hinata sitting there, and suddenly I had hope.

"He guys, come tag along it's much nicer to be with a bunch of friends while eating ramen." Naruto said while he was devouring his fifth order.

We quickly ordered too, and when I sat down I noticed that there was something off.

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yes, what is it Tenten." She said while she was feeding Sai, like he was a little kid.

"I know this may sound a little rude, but where is Sakura?"

And at the exact moment we heard Sasuke's chopsticks fell in his ramen, while Naruto missed his mouth.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked slightly uneasy, because of their sudden behaviour.

"No, you said nothing wrong it's just…" Naruto said, while Sasuke was still in the same position as when he dropped his chopsticks.

"We asked her if there was something wrong, and then she just left. Without even touching her ramen(that was now gone thanks to Naruto)." said Ino, feeding Sai, without noticing that he was almost choking.

"What could be wrong then?" asked Kiba.

Hinata responded: "W-w-we don't know she just left, claiming that s-s-she wasn't hungry."

"So then everything is okay." Kiba responded.

"That might be it, cause while training we were measuring our jutsu for tactical reasons and then Sakura went full out with her spirit of youth." Lee said.

When suddenly Shino said: "No, it's not. Why you asked. Because she's like an ant, why? Because she will never give up to walk side by side."

"Aaarrrggghhh, please stop you're giving me a headache." I plead.

"You see, I'm not the only one." Kiba stated.

Shino answered: "Yes, but that's because…"

"Troublesome, but Shino has a point." Shikamaru said lazily, while interrupting Shino.

"But I don't get it Shikamaru what does he mean?" Choji asked, already munching down on his third order.

"Yes, what does it mean?" Naruto asked, while trying to help Sai from almost choking.

"It's not that hard to get that you wouldn't get it."

"HE!"

"Please continue." I said.

"Alright then." He begun "She left, because felt uncomfortable with the thought that she still hasn't caught up to her teammates."

"What do you mean, she's the strongest kunoichi I know." Naruto said.

"No, Dobe. He's right, she might be a strong kunoichi but when we're using the Susanoo or the Nine Tails' chakra we leave her in the dust. I'm I right Shikamaru?" Sasuke confirmed finally out of his trance.

Naruto began to stare into his ramen in the hope of clearing his mind.

Meanwhile Shikamaru answered: "You're right about that, in fact I believe that she used that training session to see, that even if you guys used your godlike modes, if she still was equal or not …"

BooM

While hearing a lot of screaming I looked into the direction and saw smoke coming up, and in the smoke I saw something jumping. So I quickly asked Hinata to use her Byakugan, and the moment I said that she says that she sees a man with a chakra cloak carrying something big, but that she isn't able to see what he was carrying, because the chakra cloak was holding her Byakugan back.

Suddenly Sasuke ran into the direction, and quickly afterwards everyone followed. _'Wait a sec, isn't that in the area of Sakura's house?_

I wanted to quickly follow too but first I had to shook Naruto up from his trance. Finally after we have paid for everyone's meal. We were running, jumping from roof to roof heading towards the smoke and the unknown man.

* * *

 **I tried and I think I failed whentheir are too many characters in one scene, so bear with me please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear the Unknown

**Thanks for your support.**

 **Shout out to:** **SeremeOtoshi04, XDragonBreathX, blackwing123, cinnamon ruff, dianaloveanime & ingeborg.2 for putting it in your favourites.**

 **Another shout out to:** **Monsterkittyluv, Naomi Nara, XDragonBreathX, blackwing123, dianaloveanime & ingeborg.2 for following it.**

* * *

 _Sasuke's P.O.V._

I quickly ran over to the direction from where the smoke was coming from. I didn't know what to expect, but I was just hoping that it wasn't what I thought it could be.

But I couldn't be more wrong.

The moment I reached the place, I saw a whole neighbourhood collapse under the fire. Houses were on fire as they burned down, there was an giant hole in the middle of the neighbourhood where once stood a familiar house.

My heart clenched shut as I saw the gap between the two houses that once sandwiched her house in. Sweat started to form on my forehead as I started to panic _'Where is she'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the rest of Konoha 12 coming in.

"What happened!" the loudest few of them screamed out.

"I don't know."

Tenten quickly corrected : "I just asked Hinata to look into the smoke and see says that she saw a man."

"Is that true?" I asked Hinata, a little bit too desperately for my taste.

"Y..y..yes, he ran off into that direction, carrying something." she said pointing into the direction of the (recently) destroyed training ground.

As soon as those words left her mouth I ran over to that direction, while screaming that they should help the survivors and that I would go after man. And even before Naruto could protest I was out of hearing range.

 _Training grounds_

When I finally reached the training grounds, I almost tripped because I forgot about the destruction. Activating the Sharingan to see if I could find the man, I looked around.

Mother Fortuna was by my side, as I saw him standing by the outer edge of our destruction, looking at the black flames - _that I forgot to put out- , because of the quick escape from an angry looking Yamato_ , _who's now nowhere to be found_.

I quickly ran over to him, and saw him dropping the cargo he was carrying, and to my surprise it was a person.

' _It's a woman.'_ I concluded as my Sharingan was separating more and more details. One of the things that came clear was that she wore torn clothes. Her clothes were enough to say that there was a pretty tough fight not to speak about the vertical burn mark on her right leg.

The woman had red hair that was dripping onto the ground in clutches of blood. _'Clutches of blood? Red hair?'_ I began to focus my Sharingan onto her hair as it became much more clear.

It was pink.

My anger boiled up as I looked back at the man. He was standing there, hiding his face in his blazing cloak. I tried to define the chakra that made up the cloak, but when I zoomed in I couldn't define a thing.

"It seems that you're trying to analyse my jutsu with that Sharingan of yours." He commented "So that means that you're the last Uchiha, and if I'm correct your name is Uchiha Sasuke."

I put up my best Uchiha- Pokerface as I looked at him"You right about that, but because you know my name it's only fair that you tell me your name."

"Perhaps," He answered "but that's not important for now." He looked over towards the direction of the black flames. "It seems that you were the one who casted these flames, the Amaterasu to be exact, am I right?"

"Yes, I was." I looked towards his feet, where my teammate was lying. "Release her now."

To my surprise the man answered me with a small laugh. "You really are an Uchiha, you guys all think that you're better than us." He spat my family name poisonous out "Don't even bother to deny it, cause your ancestors were all the same and when they weren't, they just eliminated the problem."

"Release her now." I repeated, as I ignored most of the part of his ranting.

"You know, you're pretty funny to think that you still hold the same power as back in the day, when your whole clan was slaughtered just like…" he suddenly stopped his sentence, as he changed the subject. "but that's not from importance. What's now important is if I want to release this girl." he said, way calmer than before.

"Release her." I commanded. _'I need to make this quick, my pokerface is wearing of.'_

"Let me think about it…"He spoke "what do you think from a NO! You could already have guessed, that this child is the main reasons for my actions. But you know what, you would probably be the second reason I came here." He started to laugh again as he kicked his hostage. "You know what's funny? The face you make when I do this." And then he kicked her again.

With that I snapped. I charged my Chidori and ran towards him. Blinded by anger and frustration I forgot to activate my Sharingan.

Or in other words. I was charging at him while having tunnel vision. Unable to stop. _I_ knew I made a big mistake, _I_ knew that this man was strong and _I_ knew that he noticed that my Sharingan wasn't activated. So I was already waiting for him to dodge me and kill me. But what he did I could have never anticipated.

I pierced right through him at a vital spot, but all he did was laughing. before he was gone, in a trace of fire. In his place was now a tree, where my only hand was so comfortably stuck in.

I turned my head around and saw him rebuilding himself from the ashes of his fire, _'It seems that he is able to transform his body into fire, so that I would miss him. It kind of looked like Obito's Kamui, but you would be able to trace him down by following the trace of fire.'_ My Sharingan detected as he was still rebuilding himself.

I tried to get my hand out of the tree again but failed miserably. Almost waiting for him to do the final blow, I thought about my one stupid mistake that led me to this.

He walked up towards me as I tried to activate the Rinnegan, but that also got cancelled by his cloak. He covered his hand in the same substance as his cloak and a seal formed on his hand. He with my chest with it, but what I felt wasn't pain. Rather relieve, because I wasn't bleeding or dying because of heart failure or anything like that.

Suddenly pain shot through me as his chakra began to dig through my skin, like he was trying to perform medical chakra but failing miserably. After that his chakra began to flow through my veins like it was trying to find something, his chakra entered all kind of places in my body like he was trying to tear something out. Finally he retrieved his hand, but what I saw in his hand was rather unexpected.

In his hands he held a small black fire like substance, that I could define as the Amaterasu. When I looked around I saw that for some reason the fire from the training began to extinguish themselves. I was utterly confused, but I didn't show him. Even with my unchanged expression he knew that I was confused.

"You're probably asking _how did the flames extinguish themselves or what have you done?_." He said with a baby tone on the end. Even with that stupid cloak I knew that he was a little bit too amused over the fact that I was helplessly stuck in a tree at the moment.

I didn't answer him, but rather looked into the direction of the still unconscious Sakura while feeling guilty not being able to safe her, after all she has done to safe him from another man.

He didn't seem to be annoyed with me not bothering to answer his question "It's pretty easy to get what I have done. I just took something back that once belonged to us with a reverse sealing technique."

He adsorbed the flame and for some reason his cloak changed from red to black. Like his whole cloak was now made of the Amaterasu. "Not as hard to control as I thought." He said to _himself_?

I wiggled my hand again and was almost loose, when I heard a certain blond idiot shouting my name while charging his unmistakable jutsu.

While my friend was running towards him, the unknown man was even bothered by him. He bended down to pick Sakura up. Before he walked calmly towards me and knocked me out, but before I passed out I thought ' _Who was this man?'_ and then everything went black.

* * *

 **And done, next chapter probably Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Sorry if this is a bit short but next chapter: Naruto and…another thing. (You will never know, muhahaha :p)**

 **Naruto: "Yeah, I've finally a scene for myself."**

 **Yamato: "But I also want one."**

 **Ino: "Me too."**

 **Everyone: "Me too."**

 **Kelly: "Maybe another time, another life, another story."**

 **Question: do you like to know when I update this or would rather have me updating this the moment I can? (Downside could take a lot longer than normal if I don't prioritize it above watching FMA Brotherhood)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Lost History

**I can't believe it, it's finally done:) (Not the story, this chapter)**

* * *

 _Naruto's P.O.V._

I was rapidly helping everyone out of the ravage with my Multi Shadow clone Jutsu, in order to quickly go after Sasuke. But even if I wanted to follow Teme quickly I couldn't concentrate very well. Not only because my concentration wasn't normally 'that' good but because I couldn't find Sakura-Chan among the people.

After I lost my patience for finding her, I desperately asked Hinata, Kiba, Ino and Shino to detect her. I almost totally flipped out when they said that they couldn't see, smell, detect or find her. And then all the pieces fell together, I realised that the thing the man was carrying wasn't an object but rather a person, and that person must be her. And at that exact moment I ran off in order to find them.

 _Training grounds_

Just before I reached the (recently destroyed) training ground I found captain Yamato laying in the bushes with a cuts through his shoulder and through his leg, along with a few burn mark on his face. I quickly send a shadow clone to bring him to the hospital.

With my heart beating faster every second, I ran to the training ground where I could hear a thousand birds chirping.

The moment I reached the training ground I saw Teme stuck in a tree with a black cloaked man before him and when I looked down to the man's feet I saw Sakura-Chan bleeding.

My rage boiled up, as I charged my Rasengan and ran towards the man while screaming their names. The man didn't turn around but picked Sakura-chan up and knocked my friend out.

As he came into range, I dove right into his cloak with my hand. But what I didn't expected was that my hand was burning while I went through the cloak. My hand burned like a Lee-special-curry and then I didn't even hit him. I passed right through him with my hand! I quickly pulled my hand back, confused and in pain.

As I was holding my hand in pain, I saw that his cloak was made out of the Amaterasu. I quickly realised that the moment my hand touched his cloak my arm was coated in the black flames. Still in pain, I tried to hit him with my other hand. He not only dodged it at a tremendous speed but he also whispered calmly in my ear.

"Don't even try it, it wouldn't work." As stubborn as I was, I still tried it again. And just like before he dodged it again but now like replacement jutsu of black fire. He soon appeared a few meters away.

"Didn't I say it wouldn't work, just stop already and help that Uchiha." That last part he spat out with disgust.

I stared at him like he was crazy-which he probably was- when I said full with determination: "Yes, I will… SAVE BOTH MY FRIENDS!" screaming the last part while activating the Nine Tails' chakra.

"So you're the Nine Tails' little sardine can, aren't you?" he asked teasingly.

Slightly bothered by the name he confirmed: "Yes, I am. NOW release her."

"What funny, your friend said the same." He stated "But as you see, I didn't do it. So why do you think that you can do it?"

He closed his eyes as he remembered that day. "Because I once promised to get Sasuke back no matter what, and as you see I did. And for Sakura I will do the same."

"Sadly for you, I really don't want to fight you now, I'm kind of in a hurry. So in compensation I while distinguish the flames on your arm, is that alright with you?" And with that the flames on my arm were gone, and while that happened he started to disappear, along with my friend in a swirl of fire.

I quickly charged at him. Before he was gone, I was able to look under his hood. And then he disappeared with Sakura-Chan, but I was able to see that his eyes were green. A green colour that looked so familiar, yet not. They were colder and darker than the greens he normally saw.

* * *

 _Nobody's P.O.V. (Hokage's office)_

"Alright then, I already know about the explosion and the fact that Sakura is gone, so I want to know what exactly had happened during the confrontation with that man." Kakashi said to Konoha 12(and Sai), with the exception of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"We aren't sure, we weren't with them when they ran off." Commented Sai, who's the only one among them who isn't shocked by the fact that Sakura is gone. Mostly because he was wearing a stupid grin.

"I see."

And like it was planned Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade came in. But in contrast to Sasuke Naruto was dragged in by Tsunade while screaming: "But Baa-Chan, I need to go after them!"

"JUST STOP ALREADY! You don't have any lead or something." Tsunade said with a extremely irritated voice, but what only a selected few could make up, was that she actually was hurt with the disappearance of her student/daughter.

"Please calm down, what are there states?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

"Yamato is getting treated in the hospital as we speak. Sasuke was unconscious when I found him, so attended my medical ninjutsu on him, he should be fine. Naruto on the other hand was hitting the ground out of frustration, leading to multiple fractures in his hand which was already burned, for reasons he won't tell me."

"Hmmm, if you guys are ready I had like to hear what happened."

Sasuke began to tell his part of their story till finally reached the point when he said that the man used some kind of reversed sealing technique on him. Tsunade immediately cuts him off and asked for more detail.

When he finally explained what he did, Shikamaru asked him if he was able to perform the Amaterasu. With that said, Sasuke's eye began to bleed as he attended the Amaterasu, but to everyone's surprise his eye only bleed heavily while nothing else happened.

"It seems that he has stolen your Amaterasu, Sasuke." Kakashi said calmly.

"But how's that possible." Asked lee.

"Yes Lee is right, how's that possible? I thought that stealing a kekkei genkai must be a physical action." Tenten said.

"You're right about that." Said Tsunade "But it seems that the flame he was holding in his hand was in fact the object that he needed to steal. That means that he's able to manipulate it without the use of a Sharingan."

"But does that mean Sasuke's now unable to perform the Amaterasu, permanently?" Choji asked.

"We don't know, but from what we know it seems like it." Said Shikamaru. And when those words left his lips Sasuke froze on his place.

"Wait, but doesn't that mean that we lost a great part of the Sharingan's powers?" Kiba asked while supported by a bark from Akamaru.

"When a crab loses his shell it's not so good for himself but it's great for another crab, why you ask, because the other crab will use the other one's shell to live in." Shino answered Kiba. Kiba opened his mouth to say the things he normally would say, but before he could complain the Hokage said.

"Shino's right, because what might not be so great for someone it might be useful for somebody else."

"J...j…j…just like when somebody steals the Byakugan, it will be disastrous for the one it's stolen from but for the ones that steal it, it will be extremely handy." Claimed Hinata.

A pause indicated that this conversation was over, but as our favourite Hatake was planning to ask Sasuke to continue, he noticed that he was in shock. So he looked over to Naruto direction to ask him to continue.

Finally when he was finished Ino asked him: "What do you mean the eyes looked familiar?"

"Like I have seen them before, but the once I know are a lot brighter and friendlier."

"I think have got it," Sasuke said as he looked calm again " I believe the reason the eyes looked so familiar, is that they are the same as Sakura's."

With that said everyone in the room was silent.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"It means that they are related." Answered Ino.

"So then the question is, why would he kidnap her?" stated Choji.

"it's not like she is from some kind of clan, isn't she?" Tenten asked.

"No, following the records there isn't some kind of Haruno clan." Kakashi confirmed.

"But because the circle like symbol theme seems to run in her mother's side of the family, it seems that they were a lost clan." Tsunade added as everyone was adding there one story into the conversation.

"What do you mean a lost clan?" Ino asked.

"It means that it was ones a big clan, that now has lost his power or members." Shikamaru explained.

"But if that's the reason for the kidnapping, what would they gain from it? It's not like she has some kind of special jutsu or kekkei genkai." Kiba asked.

"At first side it might seem like it." Tsunade began her story "But when I was training her I noticed that she has extremely fine chakra control. Chakra control that's way too fine for a child that is raised by a civilian family without any shinobi ancestors.

So later on, I took it a step further and asked her to put some chakra in the chakra-paper. When she had done it, the paper was turned into ash which means that she had an affinity towards fire.

So after that I asked someone to teach her some fire style jutsu. But already at the end of that day the same person came to me and asked if I was sure that she had an affinity towards fire. He said that exercises she performed were rather 'disappointing' to put it like that.

So in the end it seems that something was blocking her fire style jutsu, and in order to see if I was correct. That this was indeed a lost heritage. I asked her mother to also perform a chakra-test.

The results rolled out as it seems that she does have an affinity towards fire. Conclusion, a heritage or kekkei genkai of some sorts. But sadly for my apprentice I had no knowledge about it, so I hadn't tried to teach her anything about it or even told her about it."

"But if that's the reason he kidnapped her, what could that kekkei genkai be? And why would a relative do that? Shouldn't he already be able to perform it?" Choji asked.

"For your last question I have an answer." The artist among them said "The reason is probably to experiment with the kekkei genkai, and what better way than to do it with a shinobi."

"I…I…I probably have some kind of idea." Hinata said.

"I knew it! My girlfriend does hold all the answer." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said a little bit surprised.

"Please continue." Kakashi said.

"O…Alright then, you know when I looked up to him with my Byakugan I saw that he was wearing some kind of chakra cloak that was blocking my vision." Hinata stated.

"Now you say…" Sasuke said "I had that same problem too, but when I looked closely I could define that his red cloak was made out of some fire style jutsu, and that he was able to transform his body into red fire to dodge or to transport himself somewhere; kind of like Obito's Kamui."

"You're right, but when I saw him the fire was black like the Amaterasu." Naruto added a little bit confused.

"That's because, he already had adsorbed my Amaterasu by then." Sasuke answered a little bit annoyed.

"I get it, thanks" Naruto said a little bit irritated by his tone "Also when I touched his cloak my arm was set on fire."

"So it seems that it's some kind of defensive jutsu." Tsunade stated.

Kakashi sighted as he started to get a headache "Alright then, now that's clear. I will send Hinata, Kiba and Shino to look for some traces of them as Sakura's belongings were destroyed in the fire and explosion. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Tenten you will look in the library to find any kind of information about the Haruno Clan. And for Naruto and Sasuke you will be send to the hospital, to see if theirs is something we have missed and Sai you will be the one who will guard them so that they won't leave the hospital until they are discharged. Now dismiss."

Everyone was gone except for Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're completely fine we don't have to go to the hospital." Naruto plead.

"For once I agree with him, so we really don't have any reasons to go to the hospital." Sasuke added.

"You're the last person to say something like that! You're even unable to perform the Amaterasu. "Tsunade said utterly frustrated "And I will even take a look on you personally. And for the record, you should know that my apprentice is able handle herself. So please Sai, take them to the hospital."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" His hands touched them as he vanished in smoke with Naruto and Sasuke.

Finally the room was empty except for two certain individuals "This really is a big problem, isn't it. To have an enemy with an unknown kekkei genkai." Kakashi said.

"Yes it is. On top of that losing a great medic on the same day must be some kind of record, isn't it" Tsunade said a bit sad.

"You don't have to hold back your emotions, we're here alone." Kakashi reassured her.

And a dam broke loose in the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **To be continued, probably next sunday.**

 **preview: searching, searching and even more searching.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

_Nobody's P.O.V.(recently destroyed training ground)_

"Ooh man, couldn't they _for once_ not destroy their training ground." Kiba complained while searching for some kind of scent on top of Akamaru.

"It's hard to cage a beast if they want to escape, why you ask, because they want to." Shino said.

"Aaarghg!" Kiba screamed out of frustration "I will never get you, you know."

"I know and that's because…" Shino was surprisingly rudely interrupted by Hinata.

"Guys I've found something!" she screamed out.

Kiba and Shino quickly ran over to her, when they saw the thing she had found "It's the tree where Sasuke was stuck in." they commented.

"Hmmm… maybe we will find something." The bug-user added

"You're right about that! Cause look what I found." He bended down while smelling at it along with Akamaru.

Hinata and Shino quickly ran over to him and saw what they had found. "It- it-it's blood." Hinata stated, a little bit scared.

Shino quickly send his insects over to it to analyse the blood. "It seems that this is Sakura's blood." He confirmed.

"Hé… I wanted to say that, but… never mind. Let's look further." Kiba said while jumping off to another location.

* * *

 _Nobody's P.O.V (library)_

"Aaaarrrgghh… this is going to take forever, and I don't even have my little artist to cheer me up." Ino claimed while reading trough a book about the Second Shinobi World War.

"Yes , but keep in mind that we're doing it for Sakura." Tenten said trying to cheer her up while reading about the First Shinobi World War.

"Tenten's right, you should use your spirit of youth to improve your mood, you know!" the way too loud boy screamed, while doing push-ups, while reading a book about the founding of Konoha.

And as soon as those words left his mouth, the librarian asked him to be quiet or he would be thrown out of the library.

"Troublesome, but they are right you really shouldn't be so down." Shikamaru whispered with a sight, while reading trough a book about clans.

"Yes, Shikamaru's right." Choji whispered supporting his words, trying to find a book while munching some chips.

"I know he's right, but I'm just worried about her." Ino said with concern in her voice.

"We know, that's what we all are. But remember that she is the strongest kunoichi we know." Tenten said.

"Yes she's, but look at it like this. If she is the strongest kunoichi that we know, who could then be powerful enough to kidnap her while blowing a neighbourhood up, making the last Uchiha unconscious while steeling a part of his kekkei genkai and stand up against the Nine Tails Jinchūriki who's probably also the next Hokage." Suddenly the 5 friends' mood dropped, all having a frightened face.

There was an akward till Lee screamed: "I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING, HERE IT SAYS: ' _WHEN KONOHA WAS BEING BUILT A LOT OF CLANS WANTED TO SETTLE DOWN HERE, BUT A FEWAMONG THEM WEREN'T ALLOWED. AMONG THEM WAS A CERTAIN CLAN NAMED THE HARUN'…._."

But before Lee could end his sentence, he was picked up by his collar and thrown out of the library by the pissed-off librarian.

"How troublesome, but at least we have found something; Choji could you please give me his book?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure."

"How interesting." Was all he could bring out while reading the book.

* * *

 _Shizune's P.O.V.(Hospital)_

"Sai, help me!" I screamed. I tried to put Naruto back in his bed. Luckily for me, Sai was standing beside me in no time. He quickly began to draw a few snakes to restrain Naruto.

I sighted and thanked him.

I focused my attention back at Sasuke. He was sitting calmly in his bed, but his eyes were flickering around the 2 seconds towards the door. _'He's impatience, he must be really curious over his test results.'_

Suddenly the door opened and a busy woman walked in.

* * *

 _Sasuke's P.O.V(Hospital)_

I went to my hospital bed after the examination. With my mind still focussed on the conversation, I didn't really remember what Tsunade did during the examination. But non the less I was nervous. _'Hopefully it won't be too drastic, I need to leave this place as fast as I can. In order to take revenge on that bastard for taking away one of my best friends.'_

Distracted by my thoughts I almost didn't notice Naruto's outburst or Tsunade, who just entered the room with the results. Pessimistic as I was I didn't expected anything hopeful.

"The results are in." Tsunade said, trying to sound professional, probably for my own good "You probably already have expected this, but I will still say it. The jutsu that he performed seems to be permanent."

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto, while trying to break out of Sai's jutsu.

"Don't interrupt me, I already have enough things on my mind, and I don't want to add you along." Tsunade said angry, while hitting Naruto on his head.

"Where was I?" Tsunade said trying to continue with her story. "Alright then, it seems to be permanent, but I've theory about your kekkei genkai."

' _What could she know what I don't know already? After all I asked Sakura to do a whole examination on them.'_

"The fact that your Sharingan didn't seem to react heavily due to the missing kekkei genkai, means that the Amaterasu never was a part of the Sharingan. But rather something that was added by your ancestors somewhere down the timeline." She said.

"English please." The loud idiot pleaded.

"It means that the Amaterasu wasn't something that the Sharingan originally could do. But that this was added by one of his ancestors. And since then it was spread across the whole clan, due to natural selection." Tsunade explained.

"What do you mean Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked still not getting everything.

She sighed out of frustration and massaged her temples "It means that Sasuke, as the last Uchiha, doesn't carry the genes anymore and that his children also wouldn't have the genes for it."

My mind fell blank

I didn't even hear Naruto screaming. ' _I just took something back that once belonged to us.'_ were the words that kept repeating in my mind.

All I could think of was that I was really confused and the fact that I already have lost so many things in live .

' _I needed something to comfort me.'_ I thought _'Something that will stay by my side nomather what, or rather someone.'_ Almost scared of my emotions, I was shaken out my trance by Naruto, while he was screaming that we were discharged out of the hospital.

* * *

 _The next day during the morning, Naruto's P.O.V.(Hokage's office)_

"What do you mean you have good news, then bad news and then again good news!" I screamed, extremely confused about Kakashi-sensei's words.

"It means exactly that." My friend said annoyed.

"Sasuke is right." Kakashi said, while looking at the rest of Konoha 12. "As you may, have guessed this meeting goes about the recent abduction. Let's cut to the chase. Hinata, Kiba and Shino I heard that you guys have found a lead, am I correct?"

Kiba answered: "Yes, we have investigated the spot. We have confirmed that it was fire based."

"But that's not all. We also have founded a scent from Sakura, by the blood we have found." Hinata said. I noticed that she didn't stutter once in that sentence ' _Wow, that must mean that she is really concerned about her wellbeing, even not wanting to slow the search down by stuttering._ ' I thought proudly of my girlfriend.

"Alright then, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee and Tenten what have you guys found?" Kakashi said, wanting to go on with the subject.

"Troublesome, I guess." Shikamaru stated. "But before Lee was thrown out of the library, he had found some information about clans that weren't allowed in Konoha. It seems that the Haruno Clan was one of them, the reason isn't very clear but following the book it had something to do with the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan."

Foots were heart moving as Tsunade and Sasuke stiffend.

Shikamaru continued: "We have also found out that they were known for a strong fire based kekkei genkai, that depended on perfect chakra control. There was also something about that the flames of a 'White' were weaker than a 'Pink'. But the most disturbing fact is, that the book stated that some of the clan members had a split personality. Ino could you please continue?"

"Alright then, I believe that I once had a confrontation with it. I confronted it during the Chūnin Exams when I used my 'Mind Body Switch Jutsu'. While I was controlling her, she was for some reason able to throw me out. And I believe that the second personality did that."

"You're probably all wondering about the last good news, cause I assume that you already know about Sasuke's condition." Kakashi said, looking at the still frozen Uchiha.

"But to be fair, this news doesn't really have something to do with this case, but because you're all here I better say it now. It's about you, Naruto." He confirmed "I had sent a letter to the council a few weeks back, and they have replied. They have approved the fact that Naruto will become the Seventh Hokage. So what do you think? "

My mind fell blank as memories overwhelmed me.

 _Flashback_

(After Five Kage Summit, Land of Iron)

Temari: "And that's what happened at the Five Kage summit."

Gaara: "Sasuke doesn't seek you any more, he seeks only darkness. Naruto, you once declared to me that you would be Hokage one day…Well, I've become Kazekage. And if you truly resolved to take on the mantle of a Kage, then you must do what needs doing as Sasuke's friend."

Temari: "We've relayed everything we came to say…let's go, Gaara."

Gaara: "I consider you a friend. Before, friend was just a word to me… nothing more, nothing less. But after meeting you, I realized something. that what word means is important. Now you must decide for yourself. What you can do for your friend… for Sasuke…!"

Temari: "Let's go"

(During confrontation, training ground)

"What funny, you're friend said the same, but as you see, I didn't do it; so why do you think that you can do it?"

"Because I once promised to get Sasuke back no matter what, and as you see I did. And for Sakura I will do the same."

 _Flashback end_

"I will not take my place as the Seventh Hokage." I responded, making a whole up rise in the room.

"SILENCE!" Kakashi screamed "I'm certain that he has his reasons, so if you want to, I had like to hear it."

"My reason to not accept it is… because Gaara once asked me what a Kage should do for Sasuke, and I brought him back. Yesterday that man asked me why I could safe her, and my answer back then was 'because I've already done it with Sasuke.' and that's why."

The whole room fell silent, with those words. The only ones who weren't shocked by my sudden outburst, were Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

"I get it now. I will write them that you will think about it, it's that alright with you?" my ex-sensei asked.

"Yes, please." Was all I could say. There was a long pause, so that the words could sink in by everyone.

"Now that's done. I have a mission for you guys, exactly 2 hours from now you will be ready at the main gates to search for Sakura. Shikamaru will be your team captain, so I trust you to come up with a strategy, got that Shikamaru? The rest will prepare himself. Now dismiss."

I took a few seconds for everyone to process everything that just happened, but after that everyone was out of the room, except for me.

Kakashi suddenly broke the silence with: "I get how you feel Naruto, but think about it, it's a…"

But before he could finish his sentence I stormed out of the room. Running to the training ground, I began hitting a tree, while screaming: "WHY IS EVERYONE THAT I LOVE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?! FIRST SASUKE, THEN HINATA AND NOW SAKURA!" and when those words left my mouth and my were hands bleeding, from constantly hitting the tree. I fell to the ground mumbling quietly: _"Why. Must. She. Be. Gone. too?"_

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: I guess next friday or the weekend._**

 **p**

 **l**

 **e**

 **a**

 **s**

 **e**

 **review**

 **\/**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

**Shout out to:** **Suzululu4moe** **,** **XDragonBreathX** **,** **ingeborg.2** **,** **KassfromVenus** **,** **NarutoLlama,** **Naomi Nara** **,** **Black cherry 1236** **for reviewing.**

 **Another shout out to:** **Markedninja13** **,** **PatriciaThePatrician** **,** **Purebred-Heart** **,** **SeremeOtoshi04** **,** **Strayedwolf94** **,** **XDragonBreathX** **,** **blackwing123** **,** **cinnamon ruff** **,** **dianaloveanime** **,** **ingeborg.2** **,** **xFlipJamsx** **for putting it in your favourite list.**

 **Last shout out for:** **DevonnaDanielle** **,** **Markedninja13** **,** **Monsterkittyluv** **,** **Naomi Nara** **,** **Phoenixfirewolf,** **Purebred-Heart** **,** **XDragonBreathX** **,** **blackwing123** **,** **dianaloveanime** **,** **ingeborg.2** **,** **nodza** **,** **xFlipJamsx** **,** **yomii20** **for following.**

 **You guys really encourage me.**

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V_

'What a drag.' I thought while walking towards the main gate. _'At least I put some effort in the strategy, so hopefully that blond idiot won't complain about it.'_

When I reached the gates, I saw a two blondes shouting to each other. When I finally was close enough to hear what they are saying, I heard a lot of accusing.

"Naruto you moron, you had two hours to prepare and in that time you have wounded your hands, and you don't even let me heal them!" Ino screamed at him, while grasping his hands.

"I know, I know, I just didn't want to be a burden to you." Naruto explained.

"Hey guys, stop it already, he's arrived." Kiba said, in order to stop them from fighting.

They all looked at me when he said that, but all I did was sigh. When they finally began to ask me about the strategy I began to explain.

"Alright then, I've come up with a strategy but for the record, nobody is going to complain right?" I asked, everybody nodded.

"My strategy goes like this. We will travel by land because he probably also travelled by land. It's a vertical 3, 4+1, 3 formation.

In the left lane Hinata will be up front, because of her sensory skills, behind her Tenten will be there to back her up with long-distance jutsu and behind her Sasuke will be there to back them all up.

In the middle lane Kiba will be up front, also for his sensory skills, behind him Ino will be there to heal us all and to transmit any kind of message, behind her I will be there to coordinate you all, and behind me Choji will stay there to form the InoShikaCho formation. For the +1 part, Sai will fly above us to look for the enemy from the sky.

For the right lane, Shino will be there upfront, to as you might have already guessed for his sensory skills, behind him Lee will be there to back him up if it will become a close range battle and behind him will Naruto stay to also back them all up."

"Are their anymore questions?" I asked, immediately regretting it, cause I knew a certain blond person, will always complain about it.

"Could I switch with Sasuke?"

"No, because if that lane is going to engage in battle I don't want you to prefer your girlfriend above Tenten." I answered him, I waited a second to let it sink in and then I said: "Now, let's move out."

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V.(Hidden Hideout)_

'Ugh… wait happened?' I thought while trying to sit up, and for some reason it was impossible, and it wasn't just because of some burning pain in my leg.

Still a little bit dazed, I scanned my surroundings. It seems that there were no windows and that I was laying on some kind of table.

When I looked further around, I saw some tables and cabinets. I looked to my arms, and saw that I was chained up to the table.I tried to access my chakra but for some reason I couldn't. " **Duuuhhhh...you dummy, it's naturally that you can't access you chakra if those chains are chakra blockers**." Ignoring Inner I tried to remember what happened, when it suddenly all came back.

 _Flashback_

I quickly picked up one of the many hidden kunai hidden in my house. I spun around and tried to locate the unknown chakra force. When he suddenly stood before me.

I tried to hit him with the kunai, but when I hit him he vanished in a trace of fire. I quickly followed the line of fire, till I saw him forming back together behind the table.

Quickly throwing the kunai at him to surprise him. But he seemed to have anticipated that, cause blocked it with his hand that was glowing in the same chakra as his cloak.

I looked confused because, the moment he blocked my kunai, it melted down into a puddle of liquid iron. I gathered myself up and jumped after the kunai. Luckily for me, he didn't anticipate that. I hit him full in the chest. But when I hit him, it felt like my whole leg was on fire.

I quickly jumped away from him, not trying to land on my hurt leg. I looked at my leg and noticed a vertical burn mark on it ' _So it seems to be a fire style typed cloak'_. Waiting for Inner to say 'Duuuhhh' I healed it a bit with first aid.

Weirdly enough She didn't make that comment. Not wanting to think any more about it, I focused back at them man.

I saw him making several hand signs, which were way too fast to follow. He finally stopped and in his hand was something I only could describe as a chakra sword was formed. It was like a sword made out of pure chakra and on closure inspection you could see that it was made out of the same chakra as his cloak.

I quickly formed my own chakra scalpels to counter him. We ran at each other, but when our chakra hit each other. His chakra sword did something I would have never expected. The moment they hit each other, his chakra sword cut through mine. With my chakra scalpel cut in half, I quickly jumped backward to dodge his attack.

But Mother Fortuna was not on my side, I landed on my burned leg. I shrunk together out of reaction. I tried to recover, but was too late. I saw him already making some new hand signs.

I stood up, while trying to pull out a kunai. When I remembered that I didn't put on my kunai holster, so I decided to dodge his attack. I readied my stance at the same moment he was done.

He held his fingers by his lips and blew to the ground, while saying: "Red-Fire Style fire Dragon Jutsu." What I saw, I almost couldn't describe. I saw something like a Water Dragon Jutsu rising from the ground but this one was from fire. It burned down my living room before the dragon like creature hit a gas pipe, setting of a series of gigantic explosions.

 _Flashback end_

After that I must have probably passed out cause I couldn't remember anything else.

I heard a door open, and I tried to look into that direction. I saw a man, this time without his fire cloak. I took a good look at him.

I saw that he had almost the same eyes as me, but his were a little, no, much colder. His hair was in a Brush Up hairstyle. Hi hair was pink, but it was a darker shade than mine. He was wearing something similar as what Gaara wears (in Shippuden)but black and without the gourd and the chest plate. Instead that place was occupied by the two straps that held the two swords on his back in a x-formation. When he turned around, I saw that he has a white circle on his back similar to that of mine. He picked up a chair and sat beside me and his lips began to move.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked totally casual, while I was still observing him. ' _Wow, he's hot.'_ I thought _'Wait, what did I just thought!'_ I snapped back at myself. After I waited for Inner Sakura's respond, that never came though. Out of confusion I tried to reach her by thinking ' _Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?'_ but before I could get an answer he continued on.

"No answer, that's alright. Maybe I should start with an introduction? I know that you 're Haruno Sakura…"

"YES, SO WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY AM I HERE?" I snapped back at him, losing my calm.

"You have become a little hot headed girl, haven't you? But that's good, cause we need a lot of heat for my plans. But let's skip the chit-chat, you wouldn't probably remember me. You were pretty young the last time I saw you, but my name is Haruno Kaji and I'm your uncle."

His words hit me as bomb, as I remembered a young man playing with me in the park. My mind fell blank especially now Inner Sakura isn't screaming like Sasuke's Chidori. "But you are supposed to have died years ago."

"I seams that you remember me, let me explain. I was a Jōnin back then, my mission was to retrieve a scroll, and the rest I can't remember that good. But in the end, I faked my dead."

It took me some time to let the information sink in, before I asked him still a bit confused: "Why?"

"Because…Let put it like this, as a ninja you're bound to be curious, but even for a ninja I was way to curious. I was especially curious in the symbol on our backs, and to go on with my research, I had to leave as casual as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never wondered: Why you family wears a circle on their clothes? That you can't perform any decent fire style jutsu even if that's your main element? Or even the fact that you have a split personality called Inner, that protects you for most of the genjutsu or mind related jutsu?"

I let his words sink in and answered them all in my head with a 'No'. But what most shocked me was the fact that he knows about Inner. Especially if I've never told anybody about it and that only Ino had seen it once during the Chūnin Exams.

"By your look on your face the answer is probably 'No'. But for me it was a greenlight 'Yes'. And you would have never believed me what I found out." He said excitedly.

"What have you found out then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I've found out, that the Harunos were indeed one time a great clan. Once upon a time they even had a fire style kekkei genkai, and that the Inner is in fact a split personality that feeds our fire styled jutsu to make them even stronger and that's not all." That last part he said with a weird grin on his face like that his Inner has taken him over for a moment.

"But that still hasn't answered my question, so why am I still here?" I asked frustrated.

"Let me then first tell you something about the clan's history, otherwise you wouldn't get anything."

I saw him picking out a scroll, as he began to read it out loud, just like a bedtime story.

* * *

 **Next up: history lessons and more.**

 **Posting: I guess next Friday or Saturday**

 **Reviews encourage me:D**


	7. Chapter 7: Past Memories

**I forgot to mention this previous chapter, but the name of the antagonist 'Kaji' means fire.**

 **It's pretty interesting cause there are a lot of words that mean 'fire' in Japanese.**

 **The more you know;)**

* * *

 _Nobody's P.O.V.(history lesson)_

The Haruno Clan was once a great and powerful clan among the many clans. Some even said that it rivalled the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan. They were infamous for their chakra control and fire based jutsus.

They were known for having white hair, but because of their close relationship with the red headed Uzumaki Clan. They arranged several marriages, so the most powerful shinobi of their clan married with Uzumakis, which leaded to having children with pink hair.

This particular clan was unlike the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan more 'passive' clan. At least that's what they called themselves, in reality they just didn't carry out the main attacks. They formed bonds with other smaller clans and supported them, when they were hired, in their own invasions.

Sooner or later the clan grew with all the riches they received, slowly but surely the once disregarded clan became a treat for the two main oppositions: the Uchiha and Senju Clan.

Fights broke out between them; battles spread like wildfire, it was the Harunos vs Uchihas, the Uchihas vs Senjus and the Senjus vs Harunos. Fear spread across the land as neither of them wanted to give up their pride. The Harunos didn't want to give up their economical position, the Uchihas didn't want to give their power position away and the Senjus didn't want their controlling position to be reduced.

They clashed often with each other, the fights were bloody but no one ever won.

When the Senju Clan attacked under Senju Hashirama. The Haruno Clan was able to withstand against their leaders particular kekkei genkai. His wood was always turned to charcoal before it could have a major effect on the battle.

When the Uchihas attacked they were able to withstand their powers, as their protective fire defended them against their eyes. One time Uchiha Madara led them towards the battlefield with the Susanoo, but it was in vain as their other personally dived right into the fight regardless of the dead rate. They were unpredictable and the suicidal attempts were able to stop him.

Years went on without any clear winner, in those times the politics changed. Hidden villages popped up like rabbits, Konoha was no exception.

The Senju and Uchiha bonded and founded their own village. It wasn't much of a mayor change in the power struggles till the two clans grew closer and closer. As a celebration for their many peaceful years they decided to secure their own economy.

That year they set up a campaign against the Haruno Clan, alongside each other they fought. They Harunos were overwhelmed and slaughtered in that one deciding battle.

Witnesses described the battle as unhuman as blood coloured the grass into a deep red. After the final fight the Senju Clan left, letting the Uchihas behind to mourn for their own fallen comrades. That did happen for several minutes before Madara walked towards one of the many fallen pinkettes.

What they did was unsure but one spectator described it like this: "I saw the Uchiha Clan walking to the fallen Haruno clan members. When they left, they had a weird black substance in their hand. But the weirdest thing was that the black flames that were still burning, suddenly extinguished."

Following the many rumours that spread across the land several members did survive, as they weren't present at their clan's last big battle. Sources told us that their jutsus weren't passed down between them and that they settled as a civilian clan. Small families travelled across the country finding their own place.

The small packs settled down across the continent, a few tried to enter Konoha but were immediately kicked out of it by the two mayor clans. Until the recent fifty years, when history faded away till a small spot in the human memories, a few members were allowed into the village.

* * *

 _Sasuke's P.O.V (on the road to find Sakura)_

They lake was like a mirror, no ripples were visible. On the little coast there was a big rock, where I settled down for the night.

Looking at the lake I saw myself in the reflection, thinking about my life, my decisions, my accomplishment, my failures and my relations _' What's she for me? How do I feel? No, what do I feel?'_ I was confused, but as a Uchiha I never showed that.

Suddenly my image started to shift as ripples spread across the lake, I looked up and saw my blond teammate. He was standing on the water with a piece of bread.

"He Bastard!" he screamed _'Why did it have to became a nickname?'_ "I'm bringing your lunch."

I jumped from the rock onto the water. "Could you be a little more active, I still want to eat my lunch with Hinata-chan."

' _Hinata, of course!'_ I took my time to walk towards him. When he finally handed over the bread, he was frustrated by my tardiness.

I took the lump of bread and saw him turn around to skip across the water.

"How do you feel?"

He turned around with a pissed off look on his face "Frustrated of course, you just wasted precious time with my…"

"Hn, I mean about Hinata." I cut him off before he could hold an whole speech.

Suddenly interested he responded with a smug look: "Why do you want to know about Hinata-Chan?"

"Hn."

As one of my closest friends he figured out my meaningless answer as his grin grew wider "Alright then, let's see. I feel weird things in my stomach and my heart beats faster when I'm near her, and I can look forever her eyes, I'm concerned if something happened to her and I will be pissed off at a guy who hurts her. It's that enough?"

"Hn." I walked back towards my lonely rock to sit down.

I was already at the soar when he screamed: "You know what, it's funny you don't notice the things important for you till they are gone!"

I didn't reply as I sat down and watch him walk away. Looking to my own reflection again, I saw myself even more confused ' _Do_ _I feel weird things in my stomach and does my heart beats faster when I'm near her? Can I look forever in her eyes? Am I concerned if something happened to her? Am I pissed off at a guy who hurts her?'_

After I thought about the answers, even more questions came up my mind _'I'm a really feeling that for her? I'm worthy to care for her, even after all this pain I have inflicted on her? Do I even care enough for her, to feel this way? Does she care about me? Is the Dobe even right?'_.

'You only notice the things important to you, when they are gone.' His words echoed through my mind as I spaced out.

"He Bastard, we're leaving again are you coming?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly devoured my lunch before I ran across the lake.

* * *

 _Naruto's P.O.V._

I quickly saw Teme passing by at a high speed _'Maybe he does have a heart after all.'_

"He Deadlast," _'Why did that turn into a nickname?'_ "are you coming or are you going run like a snail the whole time."

Snapped out of my thoughts, I sped up my speed. Not bothering about the complains from the rest.

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V.(hidden hideout)_

After hearing him tell the story only more questions raise up from my mind, but before I could ask him about it. He continued his monologue "Now you know the history about our clan."

I looked at him with an angry look "Again, why am I here? because what you're saying, is that you already know everything that's to know about this clan."

"Let me explain. I've gained a lot of knowledge about the clan, their lost jutsu and their kekkei genkai, but it's all really vague. So I need a lab rat to test this on…."

While he's saying that, my mind shut down by the words lab rat.

"WAIT WHAT!" I screamed.

He totally ignored me and continued his story "After all, you're the only one left. I already used your relatives, when I gave them a free vacation."

My mind fell blank as the word 'parents' echoed through my head. "You're a monster! I will never let you test on me!" I shouted.

He grins sadistically as he stroke my face "What if I'm able to control you with my jutsu."

I looked smugly at him as I had my counter ready "You know that the Inner protects me for any mind related jutsu."

He began to laugh, not the friendly one but the one that psychopaths use "That's true, but do you know why your Inner is so quiet in my presence?"

Fear spread across my face as questions rose in my mind.

"That's because my Inner is stronger than yours." a blazing black cloak appeared on him "This jutsu is called 'Amaterasu-Fire Cloak' I need in order to perform the jutsu." His hand descended on the left side of my face and put it firmly down.

I panicked and tried to shake the hand of my head almost not hearing, in my panic I almost didn't notice that his hand began to glow. Pain flew through my body, before it concentrated in my head. Images flashed through my mind as they were ripped to pieces.

 _´I'm sorry, in the end I was still a burden. I'm sorry mom, dad. I'm sorry Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade-Shishou. I'm sorry Naruto to be in the end one of you many burdens. I'm sorry Sasuke-k…'_

My last thoughts were ripped to pieces, as my mind fell blank. In the last seconds of my consciousness I saw my own reflection in of the many metal scalpels.I looked in the mirror like metal and saw a black vine appearing on my left face. Black dots appeared in my vision when my conscious finally drifted off.

* * *

 **A lot actually happens in this short chapter, I'm really surprised by the outcome. This scene was one of the many scenes I didn't plan out.**

 **Next chapter: next Friday or weekend.**

 **Preview: a new strategy and a small confrontation.**

 **Please review, or comment typos, or just to say 'Hello'. If 'Hello' isn't your thing then comment 'Bye'.**


	8. Chapter 8: Encounter

_Nobody's P.O.V.(campsite)_

The campfire was burning brightly in the eyes of Konoha 12. Some of the eyes were blank, but one pair was still full of hope, and that person just had to scream.

"Man, I can't believe we're already looking for her for almost 3 months!"

When the last two words came out Ino's head rose up.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Ino."

"There's only two weeks left, isn't it?"

"I guess," Shikamaru sighed "it's way too troublesome to think about it."

Naruto looked at them with confused eyes when he asked what the problem was.

"Dobe, did you forget?"

An awkward silence was his answer.

"I take that as a yes, so can somebody explain it to him?"

Another sigh when Shikamaru answered him "Troublesome, but I will do it. Naruto do you remember that Paku came with a message two months ago?"

"I thought that he just brought us some intel."

"Yes, and a little bit more. The scroll said that we have to find some trace of her in three months, otherwise she will be listed K.I.A."

Naruto jumped up and screamed: "WHAT! Why hasn't anybody told me that?"

"It's stated in the rules, that if you don't have any clue about person's whereabouts the person will be listed dead. Besides the Hokage already pushed the limit up by one month."

Panic overwhelmed him. He started jump up and down while trying to convince everybody not to sleep and continue the search.

"Shut up." Shikamaru commanded "I already have a new plan. I figured that you would be sooner or later jumping around like an idiot, so when we were stationed in Suna I asked Temari…"

Ino joined their conversation by asking: "Wait, you asked your girlfriend for help?"

"She isn't my girlfrie… aargh forget it, it's too troublesome to explain."

A few giggles were heard from the women as hints of pink appeared on the boy's face. Sasuke, who had enough of the conversation, came quickly to the point. "So what's your plan?"

The giggles stopped as a thankful smile spread over the lazy boy's face. "Because we're now nearing our dateline, we can neglect the conserving part of any strategy. So if we don't account chakra usage, we can search faster and in a wider area. This time we will be using all the sensory skills we have, even the less effective ones. In addition I would like to have an ink bird for every member of the team, do you think you can do that, Sai?"

A nod was all he needed to continue his story "We will distribute the searching areas in districts, and we will keep each other in contact by headphones."

"Alright then." Naruto exclaimed. He put his hands excitedly together, out of nowhere a hundred shadow clones appeared.

Shikamaru looked annoyed at him. "Naruto, dispel them immediately."

Naruto gave him a questionable look while he commanded everyone of himself to go and search "We need to use all the time that's left."

"That's, because you will only waste your chakra if you search in the night, and besides I haven't even said in which area you will search."

Naruto dispelled quickly his clones, while smiling sheepishly.

But even after all Naruto's stupidity, eyes were lit up with hope.

* * *

 _Headphones' P.O.V.(few days later)_

Shikamaru: "Guys, it's time for our daily report."

Lee: "Time sure goes fast, probably because of the power of YOUTH!"

Kiba: "Lee! Don't scream into your microphone. But you're right, time really goes fast if you're searching for someone."

Tenten: "I think so too, I can't even remember the distribution of the districts. Like some lazy writer skipped that part."

Shikamaru: "Troublesome, but could we begin with the reports. Have any of you guys found something, cause I haven't?"

Hinata: "N…n…not yet."

Kiba: "Akamaru?*woof* following him, no."

Shino: "Nothing here, why? You ask. Because …"

Lee: "Still nothing, but I will use the power of youth to find her even…"

Tenten: "LEE! Just a report is enough, but I haven't found anything either."

Sai: "Sorry, but I have nothing."

Sasuke: "Hn."

Naruto: "Teme, what do you mean? But I haven't found anything either."

Sasuke: "It means _nope,_ Dobe."

Choji: "That rhymes, but nothing here."

Ino: "Nothing here… Wait I sense something!"

Shikamaru: "What is it?"

Ino: "I think it's her, but it's pretty vague."

Shikamaru: "It's the closest we have come, quick give us the coordinates."

Ino: "Land of Iron, (-26,7; 64,3)."

Shikamaru: "Everyone who can make it there, in one day say 'Yes'. Yes."

Hinata: "I…I…I can."

Kiba: "Sorry, but we're unable"

Shino: "I can't, why? You ask. Cause …"

Lee: "I'm one and a half, but I will make it in time if I drop of from Sai's bird and use the power of youth!"

Tenten: "Lee,*sigh* Just don't exhaust yourself, but I'm unable"

Sai: "I'm too far away, to help you guys find Ugly."

Sasuke: "I'm close enough."

Naruto: "I will make it there, no matter how far it's, dattebayo!"

Choji: "Just don't get hungry on the way, but I can't make it in time."

Ino: "Alright, I will wait here."

Shikamaru: "Now, everyone move out."

* * *

 _Ino's P.O.V.( somewhere in the land of Iron)_

"Where is everybody?" I asked, to no one out of boredom. I walked around in circles while occasionally kicking a bunch of snow.

Suddenly I heard something in the bushes behind me and before me. I panicked and picked up a kunai, and prepared myself for a fight. An orange blob and a green blur, jumped out of the bushes.

"Dattebayo! Said so, I could make it no matter how far away it's." Naruto screamed.

"I made it just in time with the power of YOUTH!" Lee screamed.

I looked at them with an angry face "Can you guys, not try to give me a heart attack!"

They looked like scared rabbits when the spotted my angry and frustrated face. The temperature seemed to drop even lower. Maybe because of the scare u gave them or the huge shadow that was casted on us. It was a little of both.

"No, you guys are all way too loud, but thanks to that I could find you." Someone said. I looked up and saw two birds circling around each other. Slowly they descended down, and two figures became visible. They landed and a loud poof was heard when Sasuke dispelled his summon and a splash when Hinata's ink bird disappeared.

"At…at…at least we made it in time."

"Was that everyone?" I asked.

"No, only Shikamaru needs to arrive." Naruto answered.

"Hopefully he will be in time with his lazy ass." I said.

"You really have to insult me, don't you?"

I startled and looked around me. Everyone else got their kunais out and searched with me.

"Hn, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata-Chan, quick, use your Byakugan." Naruto whispered.

Silently she activated her Byakugan, and pointed with her finger at one of the treetops.

"H...h…he's just lying there on a tree branch. W...w…wait, it's…"

But before she finished her sentence, I saw the unknown man jumping down and land before us. A lazy smirk appeared on his face, as he noticed our relieve.

"You really expected the enemy, didn't you?"

"We… we…we, wait, how long were you sitting there?" I asked out of frustration.

"Long enough, to see you getting scared by Naruto and Lee."

I wanted to insult him but kept shut when he continued on "We have already wasted enough time, let's move out."

I ran in the direction I sensed her last. The wind was blowing in our faces when I asked Hinata to use her Byakugan.

She quickly reacted and reported immediately "I see an small hideout and two chakra signatures. One which is really weakened."

"That must be Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed, by my taste way too exited _'Seriously, what does she see in him?'_

The universe didn't seem to be on my side when another loud mouth screamed.

"With the power of youth, I WILL SAVE YOU MY DEAREST SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee screamed out.

"Could you be silent!" Sasuke snapped back at him.

"He's right do you want to be detected or something?" The two boys were ready to answer when he shut them off "Don't even bother to answer, I can read it all over your face. But let's begin Lee and Ino, you guys attack from the right at my command and…

* * *

 _Kaji's P.O.V. (hideout)_

" _Sakura-Chan"_ The breezing wind of the country carried the many voices of the area for miles around. Samurais are learned to watch out for this phenomenon and to use it in their advantage. Shinobi however hardly ever encounter these kinds of strong wind and are neglected for it. Except the ones that decided to live there.

"I hear your comrades are here to save you, aren't they?" I said, while commanding Sakura to equip her ninja equipment.

"No answer?... I forgot that you're completely under my command with that seal of yours." I patted her head like you would do with a puppy.

I picked up an katana and looked her in her lifeless eyes "But, your friends won't be able to save you, are they? You know why? Cause I will send you to illuminate them with our kekkei genkai."a laugh erupted from my mouth as I looked at black seal on the katana.

"But to make sure nobody will survive, I will give you this." I was about to hand over the katana when one of my thoughts was intercepted by Inner

' _such a same to loose such a shinobi of our clan, but I already have all the information I need about the jutsus and Konoha.'_ **"So you need to dispose, who knows which wicked shinobi would want to use her body for their own experiments about our kekkei genkai."** _'Yes Inner, but before you ask. I have already placed the seal on the katana.'_ **"Good, remember the seal will eventually kill her."**

I mentally nodded and gave her the weapon and saw the seal light up _'Inner, it shouldn't give light right?'_ _ **'Wait what! Forget it, it really doesn't matter right now, the seal will still work, but you need to run quickly away before…'**_ the warning was too late as the seal changed into blue and huge waves of energy blasted me into awall.

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(Area around the hideout)_

"… everyone got the plan?" everyone nodded and I looked towards the building, I slowly sneaked up to it. I flinched when the snow below my feet cracked, but kept going. We were less than 50 meters away, far enough not to see the building but close enough to hear us.

 **BOOM**

"What was that?!" I heard Naruto, Lee, Hinata and Ino scream, while hearing Sasuke murmur something .

"Forget the plan, we're engaging right into the hideout." I commanded. "Hinata, Ino what's happening over there?"

"I…I…I see a destroyed hideout but flames are blocking my vision." Hinata said.

"I can't sense them very well, probably because of the flames. But I can sense a powerful chakra force along a weakening chakra force." Ino said.

"But who's who?" Naruto hysterically asked.

"We don't know, Dobe. I can't even see clearly with my Sharingan now with all the smoke."

"Lee quick, use Leave Hurricane." I said.

"Why?" Lee responded.

"Just do it."

Wind blew around my ears when he spun around like a tornado, the smoke quickly spread and thinned out. When I finally could see the hideout, I saw it destroyed with flames surrounding it.

We quickly closed in and I saw a bleeding person stumbling. My mind was already working on a plan, but before I could say something Sasuke charged with his Kusanagi(sword) that was already engulfed in his Chidori. He pierced right through the man side and pinned him in a wall.

I was shocked when I saw him having the exact same green eyes as Sakura and a darker shade of her hair. I observed him better and noticed a burn mark on the right side of his face, that blinded his right eye. Alongside the sword in his stomach several cuts were visible on his body.

"Where's she?!" I heard Sasuke ask, even if it sounded more like a desperate scream.

The man began to smirk as he gazed at the man before him. Sasuke pushed his sword further into him while his Sharingan spun wildly.

The moment the man began to grin Ino punched him in the face followed by Lee and Naruto. Blood trickled down his face as a crooked smile was formed under his broken nose. He breathed deep in and out before I saw him laughing like a maniac, while spitting out blood.

"My name is Kaji, and she" more blood trickled down his chin as he coughed hard "doesn't matter anymore."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Hinata asked while squeezing Naruto's arm.

"It means that, she isn't under us anymore."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, repeating Hinata.

The silent that followed answered us, my eyes widened as I let it sunk in. The different outcomes of this situation were forming in my head, most in which the blond idiot does something reckless. I couldn't mourn long about his confession as I tried to stop Naruto for charging in. But even I could be wrong.

"YOU BASTARD." I turned around and saw Sasuke charging his Chidori. In less than a second he pulled his arm back and forced it into the wall before him. The man that was standing before him vanished, leaving his sword stuck in the wall. In Kaji's place were sparks of fire.

I followed the traces of fire till they began to cluster up into a human shaped blob. The fire started to shift and he stepped out of the fire.

I held my arm out in order to stop Sasuke for doing something reckless but by doing that I neglected Naruto. He charged head on at him with a Rasengan, meanwhile the man looked unsurprised by his actions and said: "Amaterasu Fire-Cloak."

Knowing that my friend was unable to slow down I put my hands together "Shadow Possession Jutsu." My shadow spread out catching him before he would burn his hand again. But like before the other person charged at him.

His sword was ready to pierce him as he engaged him at his right side. A smart move because the enemy's right eye was shut tight.

He hit him in his blind zone and made a deep cut in his shoulder. The wounded man turned to face him and reached for one of his swords. "Amaterasu-Fire Style Sword." He spoke out, a bright black flame engulfed his sword. His weapon descended towards the blade of the Kusanagi and cut right through it.

Sasuke jumped back and looked confused at his sword, or rather what was left of it. The other part of his sword was lying there in a puddle of iron, melting before the man's feet. I looked at the man and saw that his wounds stopped bleeding as the heat of the flames was closing the wounds.

He put his sword back on his head while he looked at us sinisterly "I'm not in the mood for fighting, for now you leaf nins are safe." His feet started to change into fire as he disappeared again. Naruto escaped from my grasps and tried to catch him before he left, he was almost there when the man disappeared and reappeared behind him. He hit a point in his neck before the blonde passed out.

I desperately tried to trap him in my shadow when he disappeared again, but time wasn't in my favour as he was gone. _'Troublesome.'_

The adrenaline left me when the words of the man kept repeating.

" _It means that, she isn't under us anymore."_

I clenched my fist together and saw that they came at the same realisation, Ino was even about to sit down in defeat. _'As a team leader you have to be the one to lead them.'_ Wise words echoed through my head when I saw Hinata kneeling to calm Ino down. Meanwhile Sasuke picked up the unconscious Naruto from the snow.

I buried my distress and formulated a plan of action "Alright guys, he might have said those things but that doesn't mean he's right. We for one sensed and saw her chakra flaring before she disappeared. We just need to search through this mess before we take any conclusions. I will also inform the rest if the group about this."

A shift in their eyes was all that I need to get their approval. The search didn't end here, but a new feeling got born.

Hope.

* * *

 **This was actually a pretty hard chapter to write. All the events that needed to happen. *sigh* way too much hope.**

 **A thank you for everyone who's supporting me.**

 **Next chapter: the search '** _ **continues**_ **'**

 **See you again next week, same time.**

 **(If you see any typos, please tell me.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Rolling Ball

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier and neglecting the date I set up. But I have my reasons, I'm not going to list them but one of them was Chinese New Year.**

 **So without any more interruptions here is a little recap.**

 _ **I desperately tried to trap him in my shadow when he disappeared again, but time wasn't in my favour as he was gone. 'Troublesome.'**_

 _ **The adrenaline left me when the words of the man kept repeating.**_

" _ **It means that, she isn't under us anymore."**_

 _ **I clenched my fist together and saw that they came at the same realisation, Ino was even about to sit down in defeat. 'As a team leader you have to be the one to lead them.' Wise words echoed through my head when I saw Hinata kneeling to calm Ino down. Meanwhile Sasuke picked up the unconscious Naruto from the snow.**_

 _ **I buried my distress and formulated a plan of action "Alright guys, he might have said those things but that doesn't mean he's right. We for one sensed and saw her chakra flaring before she disappeared. We just need to search through this mess before we take any conclusions. I will also inform the rest if the group about this."**_

 _ **A shift in their eyes was all that I need to get their approval. The search didn't end here, but a new feeling got born.**_

 _ **Hope.**_

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(destroyed hideout)_

I turned around to see how Naruto was doing after he had woken up, noticing that he was eagerly searching with us I focused my attention on something else. I looked around the ruins, at the many black flames and melting snow.

' _Troublesome, we have been here for more than day and haven't found anything yet. I already sent Ino to meet up with the rest of the search team. To make it worst this is the last day from the three months."_ I stared angry at a small fire that blocked my path _"The black fire isn't helping us either, it blocks every kind of visual jutsu, the chance that we are going to find something now is almost zero.'_

"Shikamaru! Quick come over here."

' _Or not.'_ I quickly ran over to Hinata, to see what see has found. She was standing near a fallen bookshelf, that was surprisingly not turned to charcoal.

I saw her lifting up the piece of wood, showing the world what was beneath it. I helped her with removing the plank. Underneath it was a small flame with an interesting colour.

"It's blue." I said after my mind took the information in. It was sparkling softly as it was burning like a campfire.

"I…I…I found it after I heard something crisp."

"Good job, Hinata. Sasuke could you come over here."

I heard the soft cracking of snow behind me as he walked up to us. He looked at the flame and blinked a few times "It's…it's …blue?" he claimed.

"Yes, it's pretty troublesome, isn't it. But I have a few things I want to test." I didn't wait for an answer as I continued "Could you use some Water Style Jutsu on it?"

A grunt and a small fountain of water flew on the flame, _crystalizing_ immediately. I wanted to ask him another favour but he got ahead of me. Fire spewed out of his mouth, hitting the small blue flame. The red fire engulfed the blue fire, it was like a dance. The fires were spinning against each other before the Sasuke's fire suddenly disappeared, leaving a big, wild, blue fire.

I looked at him and saw that he came to the same conclusion. "It seems the blue flame has the same abilities as the Amaterasu." We both said.

The blue flame was dancing in the wind surrounded by the white, cold snow "Who do you guys think the caster was?" Lee asked after he jumped in _'Couldn't he be more obvious that he was eavesdropping on us.'_ I thought while rolling my eyes.

"I hate to admit, but I don't know."

"Hey guys, have you found something!" Naruto screamed. I heard fast advancing footsteps behind me and turned around. He was advancing towards us at a breakneck speed.

"Na…Naruto-kun watch out!" Hinata screamed, but was too late. I saw Naruto slip over the melting snow, losing his balance and falling face forward into the fire.

My eyes widened as I saw the incident happening in slow-motion. Chaos ensued as Naruto fell into the fire; Hinata was catch him before he fell but was too late; Lee was trying to extinguish the fire by peeing over him; at least Sasuke was able to stop him from stripping his tights off.

But it was of no use as the fire engulfed him. He was screaming his lungs out while the fire spread out. We were stunned and didn't even flinch when the fire flew everywhere, because when he was standing there unscarred. His clothes were on fire but didn't burn the textile or him.

He looked at himself with disbelief as fire was just sitting on his hand palm. I snapped out of my gaze and took command "Quick put your clothes off."

He nodded and stripped quickly, he was now standing in his underwear surrounded by his burning clothes. He slowly turned blue as the wind blew onto his naked body. Meanwhile his girlfriend quickly turned red before she passed out.

Questions ran through my mind as I commanded lee to take care of Hinata while Sasuke took care of Naruto. It felt like the blue fire was taunting me with questions. I took a moment to calm myself till I felt at peace. I went over the last few events and noticed something particular.

"Lee, Sasuke, do you guys see something similar about the two fires?" my finger pointed towards the fire on his clothes and the original flame before it spread out.

They looked at it, and proceeded to look at me like I was crazy. "The one on Naruto's clothes is blue and the one on the wood is blue." Lee confirmed, supported by a nod from the Uchiha.

I sighed at their obviousness, especially that the mighty Uchiha didn't notice this even. "Yes, but do you notice that neither of them is burning the clothing or melting the snow."

They looked at the flames again and notice the snow seemed to embrace the fire while the clothes began to form small crystals. Ice formed from his sweat they confirmed.

"The blue flames might have the properties of the Amaterasu, but unlike the Amaterasu it's not a fire that burns stuff to crisps." Sasuke said as he scanned it with his Sharingan.

Slowly Hinata began to wake up, while Sasuke went to Naruto and kicked him in the stomach, snapping him out of his frozen state.

"Bastard! Don't kick me. I'm just thinking about that scroll I felt when I fell into the fire."

I looked at him questionably signalling him to continue his explanation. As a man of deeds he began to walk towards the original blue fire and put his hand into it. I wanted to scream and stop him, but his hand was already in the fire. He took a small object out of it.

I looked flabbergasted at his stupidity and bravery for putting a limb into a fire.. I took a deep breath and knelled down before the fire, I collected my courage and put my hand into it while closing my eyes. I waited a few seconds before I opened my eyes again, my hand was in the swirling fire which wasn't burning my hand like before. The fire wasn't hot or even close to warm, it was cold.

I muttered something out that sounded like 'troublesome' before I pulled my hand out. Another question to add to the long list of variables. I turned around to face Naruto

He laughed at me as he outsmarted me. He handed me the scroll over while trying to hold his giggle.

The scroll felt like a popsicle even if small burns and scorched parts adorned it. I tried to open it but the paper began to crumble into piece when I tried to unroll it. I saw questionable looks forming on my companions' faces while they tried to figure it out.

"I believe that this scroll was protected by the blue fire. It probably extinguished the other fires by freezing it stiff. " I spoke out my thoughts "We also shouldn't try to open it, otherwise it's going to break."

Cracking snow sounded through the forest, my instincts went haywire as I picked a kunai and turned around. I let out my breath when I saw my friends arriving at the scene. "Have you guys found anything yet?" I called out to them.

Ino stood before me sadly shaking her head "No… it was fruitless." I looked at the rest and saw that they were all down, but I knew that their mood will be better the moment a certain blonde begins to speak.

"Why do you guys look so down? You must be happy. We just found a scroll, that has all the answers." Naruto happily exclaimed.

"But it's in bad state." I added "We need to take it to the village before we can do more about it." I looked at the team and saw their mood lighten up even with the bad news. However even with my high IQ I didn't notice the uneasy face the Uchiha made when he thought about the little message, which the kidnapper left us.

"Sorry to disrupt this moment, but the three months are over now. We need to head back to Konoha now." Sai said with one of his famous or rather infamous smiles.

"Yes, but we have a trace now, don't we!" Naruto jumped up excitedly.

I instructed them to get ready to leave when I noticed Sasuke. He might have looked normal to the world, but for the curious eyes of a Nara it was all clear. _'I wonder, how am I going to tell 'that' to them?'_

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Hokage's Office)_

"Hokage-Sama we're back and I'm here to deliver the mission rapport."

"You have done an excellent with gathering information, I hope that everything you have gathered is in your rapport."

"I have made it with the rest…"

"I hear a 'but'."

"You see, most of them don't know about this and I couldn't bring it up."

"It's about Sakura, isn't it."

"Yes, you see…"

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Ichiraku)_

"Mann, I'm beat after this mission that I need even more ramen. Besides I can't wait to see Sakura-chan, after all we have a lead!"

"Naruto!" The rest of Konoha 12(except Shikamaru, who's with the Hokage) whined "Don't be so loud."

"Sorry, but I'm just exited. That Kaji guy won't stop me from finding her, dattebayo!"

"W…w…we get it, but we're just tired, Naruto-Kun." Hinata responded.

"And you're forgetting something." Sasuke said, looking down at his ramen, from which the tomatoes aren't even touched. Hinata stiffened as she remembered the little message, her hand clenched together, breaking her glass.

"Wow Hinata watch out! And Bastard what do you mean 'I forgot something'?"

"I…I…I need to go home." Hinata quickly said. She quickly paid for her meal and walked the restaurant out.

Sasuke stood up and took his wallet out. "Me too." He said and he walked the restaurant out with a faraway look.

' _What's up with them?'_ Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Choji thought. Sai looked around him and saw his friends' questionable looks, remembering one of the pictures of his book, he answered them like her read their minds.

"Maybe you guys should also read a book about it. I once read that if a friend quickly walks away from a situation, he or she is confused or doesn't want to talk about it."

Naruto gave I'm a confused look "What do you mean? I get it if Hinata-chan doesn't want to talk about something, but Sasuke-teme doesn't."

"Maybe he's just confused about something." Shino suggested "My suspicions go towards a certain ladybug."

Naruto looked at him like he had a million bugs on him -which's probably true- "What do you mean? And I also agree with Tenten and Kiba that you're confusing."

But before Shino could reply, he got cut off like always, this time by Ino "They we're probably just tired, speaking of it I'm too, not only that but I was also stressed out on that mission. So Tenten what do you think from shopping tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, should I ask Hinata to come too, and I also heard that Temari is in town?"

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." And with that she left.

* * *

 **Alright then, let's see what to put here.**

 **1: I will try to post the next chapter a little faster.**

 **2: Please tell me if there are any typos.**

 **3: reviews are always appreciated.**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Documents

**So...reasons for my absence I guess?**

 **Let's start with the most obvious one, my laptop broke down, which speaks for itself.**

 **Second one, when I got it back I was in the middle of my final test week.**

 **On the other side, I'm back again.**

 **New chapter…**

* * *

 **Last time on Hidden Power, because I for sure can't remember that**

 _ **"Mann, I'm beat after this mission that I need even more ramen. Besides I can't wait to see Sakura-chan, after all we have a lead!"**_

 _ **"Naruto!" The rest of Konoha 12(except Shikamaru, who's with the Hokage) whined "Don't be so loud."**_

 _ **"Sorry, but I'm just exited. That Kaji guy won't stop me from finding her, dattebayo!"**_

 _ **"W…w…we get it, but we're just tired, Naruto-Kun." Hinata responded.**_

 _ **"And you're forgetting something." Sasuke said, looking down at his ramen, from which the tomatoes aren't even touched. Hinata stiffened as she remembered the little message, her hand clenched together, breaking her glass.**_

 _ **"Wow Hinata watch out! And Bastard what do you mean 'I forgot something'?"**_

 _ **"I…I…I need to go home." Hinata quickly said. She quickly paid for her meal and walked the restaurant out.**_

 _ **Sasuke stood up and took his wallet out. "Me too." He said and he walked the restaurant out with a faraway look.**_

 _ **'What's up with them?' Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Choji thought. Sai looked around him and saw his friends' questionable looks, remembering one of the pictures of his book, he answered them like her read their minds.**_

 _ **"Maybe you guys should also read a book about it. I once read that if a friend quickly walks away from a situation, he or she is confused or doesn't want to talk about it."**_

 _ **Naruto gave a confused look "What do you mean? I get it if Hinata-chan doesn't want to talk about something, but Sasuke-teme doesn't."**_

 _ **"Maybe he's just confused about something." Shino suggested "My suspicions go towards a certain ladybug."**_

 _ **Naruto looked at him like he had a million bugs on him -which's probably true- "What do you mean? And I also agree with Tenten and Kiba that you're confusing."**_

 _ **But before Shino could reply, he got cut off like always, this time by Ino "They we're probably just tired, speaking of it I'm too, not only that but I was also stressed out on that mission. So Tenten what do you think from shopping tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"Sounds good, should I ask Hinata to come too, and I also heard that Temari is in town?"**_

 _ **"Alright then, see you tomorrow." And with that she left.**_

 **Let's continue on  
**

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (random shop)_

"I'm glad you could join us Temari." Tenten said. She was standing before the store where they were supposed to meet, beside her was Ino.

"Yeah me too, it was pretty hard to convince your elders to let me stay a while longer." said woman admitted.

"Don't let it bother you too much;" Ino advised "sooner or later they have to give in that there is going to be a Suna ambassador stationed here."

Fast approaching footsteps were heard at the end of the street, the club of friends turned around and saw Hinata running towards them.

"S-S-Sorry I'm late but Naruto-Kun wouldn't let me go."

Ino looked at Hinata who was red and breathing heavily while her hair was a mess "Seriously what happened?"

Hinata face became even redder, rivalling that of a tomato, but before she could faint, Ino calmed her down by putting her hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately she couldn't hold a small giggle as her imaginary went wild about her friend's private life.

Hearing that her friend began to giggle, Hinata quickly looked around for a new topic to talk about. Her eyes found something and without thinking she said: "So how's yours Temari?"

Temari, stunned by the change of topic, couldn't comprehend an answer.

"Come on," Ino whined "last time I told you guys about my private life."

Hinata's world began to spin as she rapidly approached unconsciousness while Temari's thought drifted off, unnoticed in the background Tenten stared absently away.

Temari, having enough of Ino's interrogation, tried to think up a plan as her eyes scanned around the group of friends, immediately finding a new topic or rather lack off "Wait, where's Sakura?"

Ino looked at her with big eyes, before they changed into a pair of sad ones "Didn't you know? I thought Shikamaru would have told you back in Suna while you were thinking about a strategy?"

Temari shook her head "No, he only told me that he needed to have a strategy to find someone." She took a deep breath as she realised the hidden meaning behind his words "Don't say that she's gone."

Silence fell upon the group as the rather cheerful mood disappeared. "I…I…I'm so sorry." Temari muttered out, realising that it was at least three months ago.

"Don't be," Tenten reassured "we should have known that you didn't know about it. Besides you shouldn't look so worried, we have found a lead during the last mission."

Relieved by the positive news she led out a grateful sigh.

A small cough drew their attention away, especially when they saw that it was Hinata who asked for their attention. Hinata took a deep breath to pick up her courage before she started talking in a low voice. "I-I-I kind of have to tell you guys something about the get-together from yesterday."

Remembering Sasuke's and Hinata's sudden escape from the conversation, Ino asked: "Yes, about that. Why did you guys ran away?"

"Y-Y-you see, while we were talking with the man he brought something up, and I believe that Naruto forgot that part…" The rest of her sentence was fast and soft muttered out of her mouth, like she was trying to get rid of de burden.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked at the same time.

After she told them the whole story the group fell silent again. A poof broke the silence as a friend of them teleported in.

"It's troublesome, but we're requested by the Hokage."

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Hokage's office) _

Kakashi took a sigh as he closed his beloved book. He looked at Konoha 12 (with Sai), and started talking.

"You probably could guess why you're here." He bended down and opened a drawer where he drew a single file out. "We just finished up our research on the scroll and the report you delivered." He passed the file to Shikamaru who opened it immediately "The scroll was pretty beaten up, so we were only able to read this."

Shikamaru's eyes scanned along the very first lines which contained the general information before he skipped several pages till he reached the conclusion of the research and read it out loud.

 _With our extensive research and limited amount of sources were able to conclude the next findings._

 _The frozen scroll:_

 _After defreezing it, it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. This leaded us to be unable to retrieve more information or restore the once present information. However with the text we were able to conserve we figured out that it would have been a journal. The next lines of text were conserved:_

 _Conserved text:_

 _The swords: some kind of ancient design, but surprisingly effective. My Inner seemed to be pretty happy about it. Lately I've been trying to remember how in the world I was able to retrieve them, but for some reason I'm unable._

 _Inner convinced me to give my all for the future of my research and not to ponder too much on the past. He advised me to let go of most of my norms and values, in order to conduct my research to the bests of my abilities._

 _Research on the clan's genetic build up isn't going as planned. The subjects seem to be unable to hold long onto the power before they pass out or die of immediate chakra depletion. Perhaps a shinobi would be able to withstand this problem._

 _The Inner: a spirit of some kind, perhaps a ghost, an imaginary friend, a guide, a shadow of our past; more research needed on this subject._

 _After searching through the family tree, I stumbled upon the only shinobi of my family who could have inherited it without it being repressed by other factors. My niece: Haruno Sakura._

 _Weapons: a kind of conductor to transport the immense heat emitted from the flames; made of special steel to withstand the shift of temperatures; able to withstand temperature from absolute zero till at least double the amount needed to melt stones; more research needed on this subject._

 _Almost everything is set in stage; I wonder how the seal will work._

 _Repressing factors: genetic codes which are more dominant than ours, after all pink hair seems to be rarer these days._

 _Inner: I don't get it anymore, my Inner is acting strange. I always saw him as mine partner, nut lately he tried to convince me into an absolute absurd plan. Giving my body over to him in order to reach more efficiency._

 _I've complete control of my niece right now. I'm not sure how to feel right now, maybe I shouldn't go through with this, or should I? I've already done so much._

 _I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I've been trying to rest and find some silence and peace but every time I close my eyes, silhouettes of things I shouldn't know come to haunt me. I can't focus on my work anymore!_

 _My Inner: he has been reckless lately, shouting and having loads of fits lately. I've already had several episodes were my body began to tremble without any reason. He also begins to sound more 'feminine'? He or she is really getting on my nerves; more research needed on the gender of Inners._

 _I haven't slept for three days and no progress in the last several days of my research. Maybe I should? ~~~unreadable writing~~~ I've just got a refreshing conversation with her. She says that she got a solution of my problems without taking over my body –which I still refused- she proposed a rewiring of my brain, in order to get rid of those ghostly shadows that seem to follow me everywhere I go. Crazy doesn't it sound, perhaps because I'm sleep deprived or extremely desperate I'm actually considering it. I guess I need some time to think about it._

 _Brain rewiring: the change of one's brain waves in order to achieve a more efficient being. Possible side effects may conclude personality change. Best way to do this is by giving permission to the one doing it and letting your mind to allow it; less favourable and less effective circumstances may conclude a medium of some kind with a heavily powered soul to act upon it. Mediums like an ancient artefact of some kind, like pottery, books, jewellery or weapons ~~~more unreadable handwriting~~~ I thought that I just came up an undeniable theory about that time I found the two swords, unfortunately I immediately forgot about it when Inner began to speak her mind._

 _I MUST DO IT, I've went long enough without sleep ~~~ even more unreadable handwriting~~~ I feel a heavy headache coming up, my vision begins to blur~~~ several random stripes of ink~~~ my hand just went haywire, guess that must be some kind of side effect. I see a black tornado surrounding me and pain shoots through my forehead, but I must keep writing, I must record this for my research! The sensation feels similar like I've already gone through the same procedure ones…WAIT A SECOND, this happened during the retrieval of the swords; what happened to Kiroto?! ~~~holes in the scroll~~~ I can't stop this progress my mind is too open at this moment! I wonder if am still me at the end of this? ~~~unreadable scrabbles~~~_

The room fell silent when Shikamaru stopped with his reading. Letting the words sunk in of the new information.

"So it's a madman we are dealing with." Sai concluded, as he was the only one able to comprehend all this information in one sentence; thanks to the ANBU training he once received "I guess we've also need to do some more research on this 'Inner' he's speaking about."

Ignorant to the seriousness of this case Naruto jumped up "So what does it matter that he's a madman, it's not like that's going to stop us from the search for Sakura-Chan." He exclaimed excitedly.

He noticed that the rest of the group wasn't that excited, some of them even got a dark look on their face. "Why is everybody so down? Sasuke-Teme, did I miss something."

His question was answered with a small 'tsk' before Sasuke left the room, with the door slamming shut with a bang.

Naruto looked hopelessly around, silently asking for help from his friends.

A sigh was heard from the lazy man "I guess you weren't there when the rest of the guys went to me for answers about Sasuke's sudden leave at your dinner." He looked at the girls who were also down "Or by the girls' shopping spree?"

Naruto shook his head negatively.

"I can't believe that you actually forgot. You were among the few people to who he told it." Shikamaru's brain was working overtime as he thought about a reason of his memory loss "I guess that when he knocked you out, a part of your memory got lost and because of that you're unable to retrieve that information."

"I don't get it, Shikamaru what do you mean?"

Not wanting to waste any more energy of sugar-coating the information he came straight to the point "That Kaji person said that she's dead."

There weren't any more words exchanged between them as Naruto stormed the office out. Angered by his friends for withholding the information he went straight to the training fields to let out some steam.

Kakashi let out his breath, which he didn't know he was holding, and continued his story "Because of these circumstances Haruno Sakura will be put K.I.A., I will also send a few ANBU after Haruno Kaji. The funeral will be held in week. Could somebody inform Naruto and Sasuke about this? And please stop Naruto from wrecking the training grounds." Never one to talk around the facts he dismissed them immediately.

After everyone was gone he poofed away and stood before the memorial stone, for his usual 'talking' hours.

* * *

 _Tsunade's P.O.V. (her home)_

I stood up from my couch, with my tea in my hand and went to my desk, where a file laid which Shizune brought. With the tea in my hand I sat down before the desk, taking a sip of two I thought about Shizune's advice to read this while I'm tipsy _'What in the world could be so awful that I've to be intoxicated to read, besides she just advised me a week ago to detox from drinking.'_

I picked up the file and saw that it existed out of Shikamru's rapport, Kakashi's notes and the researchers' findings. I looked at the title and read that it was about the mission to retrieve Sakura _'knowing Naruto he would do everything to bring her back, it won't surprise me if she's already back.'_

I read through the rapport which contained a few of Kakashi's notes, which were scrabbled in his chicken scratch. After a moment of deciphering his notes I read it swiftly through _._ A small giggle escaped my mouth as I saw a heart around two names _'Guess he ships SasuSaku'_. I was _reading_ further when suddenly my tea cup broke, spilling his content all over my clothes.

I wasted no time cleaning it up, being a superstitious woman; I knew that this signified bad news. I read with a speed I didn't have before, when I stumbled across my apprentice's status.

The file fell out of my hand.

Before my world broke down, I stumbled over to my couch and sat down _'Screw detoxing, I need some Sake.'_ I opened a hidden cabinet in the armrest of the couch and took a bottle of sake out. Not minding to find a cup, I just poured the liquid down my throat.

I felt my reality slipping away when I heard my doorbell ring. Tipsy I walked frustrated to my door, ready to punch the person through a wall. I opened the door and saw a raven haired boy, looking more lost than ever.

"No questions, but I need some Sake."

I couldn't even give him an answer before he spotted the bottle in my hand and grabbed it, before drowning himself in the sinful liquid.

He pushed me aside and crashed onto my couch, I let out a deep sigh as my alcohol clouded mind couldn't comprehend the situation very well. I crashed with him on the couch and took another bottle out of the cabinet. No words were exchanged between us as we sat down with already too many empty bottles to count. I've already opened another hidden cabinet in my floor after the one of the couch was empty just like the ones in the television and table.

My companion stood up with a light blush on his face, clearly having made up his mind "Thank you for your hospitality, but I need to go. See you later in three months." With that he left my house

I put my Sake down and thought about his words _'Could he mean?'_ I took another swift sip _'Probably but who am I to stop him, I would have done the same if it wasn't for my age.'_ I dropped the bottle along with the other ones and landed in a deep slumber _'Shizune's going to have my head tomorrow.'_

* * *

 ** _Next chapter:_ Naruto gets sidetracked, Sasuke's ingenious plan and 'Enter Inner Sakura'**

 ** _When?_ **

**I don't have a clue, but I'm almost 100% certain it won't take this long; at least if my laptop doesn't brake down again.**

 ** _What more to put here?_**

 **Please help me with improving this story by melding typos or grammar errors.**

 **And tell me what you think of this story!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost

**Didn't I say, it wouldn't take so long this time around.**

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Hokage's office)_

"Why am I not allowed to go, but Teme is?"

"Naruto, we have talked about this already, and my answer is still the same." He said as he put his book down to look him directly in the eye.

"Did you really think that because you and Tsunade-Baa-Chan both agreed on his plan, to be away for three months with Paku to aid him, will stop me from going!" sarcasm was clearly present in his answer. "Especially when you said that the funeral won't be till he's back."

"Please don't scream Naruto." Kakashi said with a tone of authority "That wasn't our only reason; I also need to start your training."

"What training?" the unspoken part which said 'Don't think that, that's enough to stop me.' was obviously present.

"Listen Naruto, I believe just like you that she isn't dead yet and I also want her home as soon as possible; that's why I approved Uchiha Sasuke's search. However my training to prepare you for being Hokage is more important for the village than her and as Hokage my top priority is the village." The door opened with a groan and a pair of ANBU stepped in "Aa, perfectly on time. Naruto, to assure you won't leave the village I've two ANBU assigned to watch you."

Naruto looked defeated "Alright I won't try to leave, BUT I won't participate with your training!" With that he stormed the office out.

Not bothered with his furious exit Kakashi asked one of the ANBU to get Nara Shikamaru for him. A nod was the only conformation he got before the ANBU teleported away.

A few minutes later Shikamaru walked in with a tired face "Hokage-Saaaama," his sentence got stretched out by a loud yawn "I'm present."

Kakashi took a scroll out of his cabinet and put it on the table, before he reached for his precious book and began to read once again.

Shikamaru reached for the scroll and read it "You got to be kidding me?"

"Nope, and please inform your friends to help." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

Not wanting to waste any more energy Shikamaru walked out of the room, while silently muttering under his breath. "What a drag, how am I supposed to help him in his training without telling him?"

* * *

 _Sasuke's P.O.V. (destroyed hideout, Land of Iron.)_

"Have you got her scent?"

Paku sniffed around the air "Yes, but is pretty old." Suddenly he walked off and began to dig into the dirt.

"I don't care if it's old." I looked down at him as he was digging a small hole "What are you doing?"

He stopped with digging and was holding something in his mouth, at first I didn't saw what it was till he dropped it before my feet.

I knelled down and picked it up to examine it. Before I knew it my heart skipped a beat, because what Paku found wasn't just some piece of garbage. It was headband, with a scorched, red clothing and a leaf symbol.

* * *

 _? P.O.V. (? location)_

I blinked my eyes a few times before they were adjusted to the light and saw that I was lying on a beach. My head felt like it split in two when a mayor headache took place. I gripped my head in vain trying to ease the pain, but the only thing I accomplished was asking these question out loud "Where am I? No, who am I?"

I sat up and looked around. On my right side was a Katana stuck in the sand, which on closure inspection had some bloodstains and a small seal on it. I picked it up and tried to find a clean spot to use as a mirror. After some time I finally found one and looked at my own reflection.

I saw a girl with torn red clothes, messed up hair, tired green eyes, a diamont like tatoo or seal and a weird black thing on my face. That weird black thing was like an ivy on my face, which stretched from my left ear till the left side of my nose covering almost my whole left face. _'Is this some kind of seal?'_

Confused I looked around for more clues but found none. ' _What happened?'_ I tried to remember but only a few images came up alongside a bursting headache.

I saw myself holding a katana, which was giving off a blue glow. I was blowing up some kind of base, alongside a pretty handsome man. When he turned around I saw that the right side of his face was burned and scorched. Before I saw myself engulfed in a magnificent blue, similar to a flaming torch.

I tried to access more memories of my memories, when I felt I terrible burn on my left side. I gasped in pain looked at my reflection again. My eyes widened as I saw the seal was burning up in a low dim light. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, after a moment the seal stopped with glowing and only my left eye kept twitching.

" **Wow, that was one hell of a ride."**

I panicked and looked around but saw no one. "Where are you?! Who are you?!" I screamed.

" **I'm you silly."**

"What do you mean? Am I going insane?." I was still spinning my head around trying to find the now confirmed 'her'.

" **I'm your Inner, and you aren't going insane. So stop looking around, your making me dizzy!"**

I stopped and felt the adrenaline leaving my body "What do you mean? Do you know who I am?"

I heard her murmuring **"Stupid seal blocks out memories."** before she answered my questions **"I'm your Inner, which means that I'm part of your life, memories and feelings. At this moment it really doesn't matter who you're, but you were and are a shinobi."**

"Alright…" unsure about my answer, I just went with the flow "Are you my guide or something? If so where am I?"

 **"Yes, you could say that, but could you stop with firing all those questions, it's really annoying you know?"**

"I'm…I'm sorry." I sputtered out as my heart felt like it got sliced in two _'Why am I so emotionally attached to that sentence?'_

" **Please don't stutter it doesn't suit you."** I heard her sigh before she continues with her explanation **"You're right now on an island, named Genbu (island turtle). This island is now used by jinchūriki to train, but they don't know about the history of this island.**

" **Before they used this island as a training base, was this island occupied by the Haruno Clan, and it's still partly occupied, not by its inhabitants but by the old structures and a genjutsu only a Haruno can break."**

' _So I'm a Haruno.'_ I thought. I looked around again to see if I good find a jinchūriki to help me but found none "Then where are they right now? And why am I here"

" **There're now no other people on this island, and the reason you're here is because of that seal."**

"What do you mean?"

" **It means that we're here to train, with the clan's kekkei genkai. Because of a mad man that want's us death, who's the same man that gave you that seal."** I could clearly hear disgust in her voice and wondered how she looked like, because till now I only could hear her voice.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked, because clearly I needed some direction.

" **We're now going to a secret part from this island. It's protected by our clan's genjutsu."**

I stood up and was about to walk off with the katana in my hand when my instincts kicked in "Why would I trust you?"

" **I'm technically you and I haven't tried to kill you. Besides you don't have any memories so what are you going to do anyway?"**

I gave up with reasoning and just followed her directions. The walk through the forest wasn't that hard –which means cutting veins with the katana- before I finally reached a gigantic boulder that blocked my way, I wanted to walk around it when Inner screamed **"I'm losing my patience because of your snail pace, just break the boulder!"**

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I can't just break a boulder." My arms swung around in anger as I accidently hit the boulder and broke it into dust. "What just happened?" confusion clearly evident in my voice.

" **You channelled chakra to your fist and released it at impact. You will create monstrous strength with that. And because I'm losing my patience with you, DIRECT SOME OF THAT CHAKRA INTO YOUR LEGS AND RUN A BIT FASTER!"**

I was a bit annoyed with her respond but I kept my calm. I channelled my chakra as she instructed and ran at least twice as fast.

When I finally reached my destination I saw a small, camouflaged tomb, which you sure would have missed if you weren't searching for it. **"Alright now open it."** I opened it and saw a outline of an circle on the wall. **"Now, place your hand in the middle of it and direct a bit of your chakra through it."** I did as she said, and suddenly the wall sunk through the floor opening a new pathway.

I saw an open field, and in the horizon something similar like a wall. I walked through the hole and when I was on the other side the wall came back in place. **"Let's go to that village."** "You mean that wall?" I asked. **"Yes, captain obvious!"** a soft curse left my mouth as I began to walk **"Don't think I didn't hear that!"**

The wall began to appear bigger and bigger till I finally was standing next to it. The first thing I saw was that my assumption of 'wall' was on the exaggerated side as it was nothing more than a big fence; I guess that back in the days it was pretty high, but once time got a hand in it the wall erode away. The second thing I saw was that the 'walls' had red stains on it _'What happened?'_ I walked through the port and my question was immediately answered _'A massacre.'_ everywhere I looked I saw bloodstains and ash " **They probably burned the bodies. Just be happy that time washed most of it away."**

"But that means that it used to be a lot more than this" I got no answer from Inner as conformation. I walked through the 'gate', which wasn't more than a gape in the 'wall'.

I walked down the main road when I got my next directions **"Go to the library."** "How do I find it?" **"In the past not everyone could read so there a probably some drawing or carvings which will indicate it."**

It took me some time, but finally I saw a partially destroyed mosaic of a man with a book. I touch the doorknob to open the door, but when I touched it the door fell out of its hinges, before it met the ground with a bang.

I walked over the door into the building and saw that most of it was burned down or destroyed by time – either soaked or rotten by bacteria- " **Don't worry, there's a hidden section. Just walk to the back and you will see a chimney."** I walked through the destroyed sections carefully no trying to touch any of the rotting books. Finally I reached the back and saw a chimney on my right side. **"Now make a fire, with the kekkei genkai."** "How?"

" **Just place some fuel in it and I will do the rest."**

' _Fuel?'_ I looked around and saw what she meant. I carefully searched around trying to find dry pieces of paper without touching the other ones. But it was all in vain when I heard the first few squashes of imploding books under my foot. ' _Gross.'_

I picked up several surprisingly dry books and walked towards the chimney with rotten and wet lumps of paper on my legs

After placing the books in the chimney, I put my hand on it and saw that a blue fire got life. **"Interesting."**

Suddenly the chimney disappeared just like the wall in the tomb, and another hole appeared, indicating a hidden part of the building. _'Great, another mystery'_ I thought sarcastically. I walked through the hole and saw the hidden part of the library.

When I walked in, I saw several empty katana holsters, after fitting and trying I finally found one who fit mine, and strapped it on my back.

When I was done I looked around and saw a bookshelf with a few old books. **"Take them, and then we're going to find a shelter."** I saw that each of them had a circle like seal on them and picked them up with ease. **"That seal is the reason why they aren't affected by time."**

I walked the library out and through the village. Reminding myself that a few moments ago, I passed a building in a pretty decent state. Like I haven't seen the building before I walked towards it in awe as I noticed that this was an old house for the richer ones between the clan members. It had more space and wasn't built from wood like the rest of the houses –which are falling apart- but from stone. Hoping that the roof wasn't leaking I walked in.

I explored the house and noticed that most of the furniture was missing, burned till ash or simply rotten till unrecognition. I threw everything that was useless out, and was left with a stone bookshelf and a chimney with a surprisingly rustless steel saucepan. At closure inspection I noticed that it wasn't made from normal steel bur from the same material as my weapon

I stored the books in the bookshelf and was about to begin one when Inner stopped me. Screaming that I was stupid enough to forget to collect food and water, I stopped with what I was doing and walked out of the house.

" **Seriously, how could you forget two of the three most essential parts of survival?"**

"It's not like I forgot who I'm."

" **But still! It's like a riddle, shelter first then water followed by food."**

I was about to scream back, when I suddenly saw a chicken crossing the street _'Why did the chicken cross the road?'_ I followed the chicken and saw an actual broken fence.

I climbed over it and looked around. Before me was an old ruin of a farm, where loads of farm animals were roaming because there weren't any predators in the surroundings **"Till now."** _'Food, check.'_ I saw a small stream streaming through the landscape and followed it, checking it I saw that it was clean _'Water, check. Now something for vitamins.'_ I walked behind the farm and saw a jungle of vegetables, untamed by men, it grew without stopping. _'Vegetables, check."_

When the sun was down, a stew was brewing on the handmade fire of the chimney, while I was cleaning my katana with a piece of wool, which I collected earlier when I was chasing the sheep to get their wool.

When the stew was finally ready I ate directly out of the pan, not having a plate or utensils if you don't count the katana as a gigantic kitchen knife.

I was about to sleep on the surprisingly extremely soft pile of wool when Inner decided to pay a visit.

" **Did you really forget what I let you do first, before the essentials of survival because I thought it was more important!?"**

With a grunt I sat up and took a good look at the books in the light of the fire. When I suddenly noticed that I couldn't read any of the tittles. "Inner, why can't I read them?"

" **Oops, I forgot. To assure that no one else except the people of the clan can read them, were the text written in an ancient language, Latin."**

"So how do I read them?"

" **Quiet easy you see, I'm able to translate them for you and flash the meaning directly on your lens. Just close your eyes for a few seconds and let me make a connection with your iris."**

I closed my eyes and fell a tingling sensation on the back of my brain, where for some reason I knew was the location where the commando centrum was for sight. I opened my eyes and as I read, the first word shifted into a word I knew. Reading the first few titles I saw that it mostly consisted out of the basics and secrets of the clan's kekkei genkai. Picking up the one which said part one I began reading.

Halfway through the first page a burning question shot up.

"Say Inner?"

" **Yes."**

"You haven't told me yet, but what's my name?"

" **Guess I forgot in all the commotion, it's Sakura."**

"Sakura? Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sounds familiar. Doesn't that make you Inner Sakura?"

" **Yes, yes it does."**

* * *

 **Now what do you think?**

 **I've based the ruins of the village on the Roman Empire, which is the reason why I chose Latin as the ancient language.**

 **I am not sure how long it takes for things to erode, but I let a lot of things stay intact. Because I assume Konoha isn't that old; knowing that the oldest genin has been a genin for 60 years and that your career begins at 12, which means that** **he** **must be around 70 years old, you also see this person in a flashback with the second Hokage. Adding the Shippuden years and The Last, you can assume that from the second Hokage, Konoha has existed for 80 years. Guessing that the first Hokage ruled for around 20 to 30 years, means that Konoha is relatively young and got founded around 100 to 110 years ago. So during those 20 or 30 years the campaign against the Haruno Clan must have happened.**

 **I thought about this for some time, and I had like to know if my assumptions are correct about the age of Konoha.**

 **What now...? I know...**

 **See that button below the text?**

 **It says _'Review'_.**

 **Touch it.**

 **Pet it.**

 **And kiss it like it's your long lost love.**

 **Now click on it and write your serenade down.**

 **Otherwise he or she will leave.**

 **And you will be alone.**

 **For ever.**

 **And ever.**

 **And ever.**

 **NOW.**

 **Click and write.**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**Hidden Power**

 **Last time in 'Hidden Power':**

 _"So how do I read them?"_

 _" **Quiet easy you see, I'm able to translate them for you and flash the meaning directly on your lens. Just close your eyes for a few seconds and let me make a connection with your iris."**_

 _I closed my eyes and fell a tingling sensation on the back of my brain, where for some reason I knew was the location where the commando centrum was for sight. I opened my eyes and as I read, the first word shifted into a word I knew. Reading the first few titles I saw that it mostly consisted out of the basics and secrets of the clan's kekkei genkai. Picking up the one which said part one I began reading._

 _Halfway through the first page a burning question shot up._

 _"Say Inner?"_

 _" **Yes."**_

 _"You haven't told me yet, but what's my name?"_

 _" **Guess I forgot in all the commotion, it's Sakura."**_

 _"Sakura? Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sounds familiar. Doesn't that make you Inner Sakura?"_

 _" **Yes, yes it does."**_

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V.(Genbu, several days later)_

I'm shifting in bed but couldn't sleep. It could be because everytime it is cold, I hid myself deeper into the pile of sheep wool but then it's too warm or because I'm a mess of undirected thoughts. In the end I gave up with sleeping and just began to think what I got to know the past days.

' _Alright then, my name is Haruno Sakura, I got stranded on a weird moving turtle island, with a bloodied katana beside me. The blood was probably from that man, Haruno Kaji. When I woke up, there was some kind of spirit guide who gave me some directions, her name is Inner but sometimes I call hers Inner Sakura. In the beginning I didn't trust her but I didn't really have an option._

' _She led me to an abandoned village; there I have found a shelter. Since then, I have added a chair and a desk that I have found during one of my explorations through the village. I'm using them to help me with studying the old Latin books which she ordered me to read. I'm good with food and water thanks to an old farm._

' _Yesterday, I've found an empty old notebook, I started drawing images in it, which I've seen in my dreams; my drawings aren't beautiful so to say but they can pass.'_

My eyes suddenly fell droopy as exhausting kicked in and my mind drifted off.

 _I saw myself standing on a road. When I turned around, I saw a girl with pink hair. I guess it was my younger self, probably around the age of 12. I saw her crying in front of a boy in blue about something. I stared at it and tried to look at the boy's face, when I saw it, I saw what I always see. The persons never had faces even the hair was vaguely visible. I gave up on the face part and concentrate on the rest of the story._

" _I will scream if you leave!"_

 _Before me stood a young man, probably also 12 years old, scolding me with unintelligible words. I saw his lips move but I couldn't read them._

 _I felt wet tears dripping down my cheeks leaving tear strokes. I ignored them and tried again to read the boy's lips but was still unable. In an instance he was gone and I felt a small tick around my neck, before I saw the ground closing on to me._

A scream left me when I shoot up from my sleep; I touched my forehead which was wet from all the sweat, while I noticed that my left eye was twitching again

" **Calm down. It was just a memory."** "Yes, but why am I so emotionally attached about it?" I waited but I got no respond.

I laid down again, trying to catch a bit more sleep. But even before I closed my eyes, I knew that I couldn't sleep tonight. With a grunt I sat up again and picked up my notebook in order to draw my dream.

I drew that boy of my dream and took a few notes of what happened. When I was finished I looked at the rest of my drawings. Flipping the pages I looked at a drawing from myself and three other persons, one of the persons was tied up to some kind of pole, next to the drawing I had drawn two bells; they weren't in my dream but I felt like they belonged there. The next page showed a young man, wearing a shirt which showed his belly, and me under a tree, we were leaning over a sketchbook as he showed me the fine works of drawing.

Over the next pages were several people drawn, some of them when they were kids, some of them when they were teens and other when they were adults. A few of them even had some kind of drabbles besides them like a bunch of comma's or a swirl. I'm not sure what they mean, but I'm guessing clan symbols or something important about them. Animals were also drawn like slugs, deer, pigs and foxes. But one thing they all had in common, none of them had eyes.

-Morning-

I threw a barrage of curses when Inner screeched like a cat getting swept over a chalkboard.

After my 'alarm clock' stopped, I sat up and noticed that I was sleeping on my notebook. _'Guess I was wrong with thinking that I couldn't sleep.'_

I walked to the saucepan to get some leftovers as breakfast. Once done with my breakfast I picked up the next part of the books when Inner made herself known again

" **No, you don't have to read those books anymore, it's time for you to use this knowledge in the field."**

Excitement took over as I put the book down. Instead picked up my katana while me eyes were redirected towards the seal.

The first few days I was worried about the vine like seal on the handle, because it resembled the seal on my face that had caused me pain when I tried to remember something. But after a few days and nothing bad had happened, I let slide.

"I guess you mean training, don't you?"

* * *

 _Naruto P.O.V. (Ichiraku)_

"Naruto, I have a few orders that need to be delivered. So could you divide the orders so that everyone will get to do something?"

I nodded at the old man, and looked at the orders and then to my friends. I saw Kiba waiting on my directions, alongside Ino then I looked at Shikamaru who was just sitting on a chair trying to sleep. I sighed _'Normally they ask somebody else to do this, what's up with all of this responsibility lately?'_

I looked back at the orders and brainstormed about the possible solutions. In the end, I gave Kiba the orders with the longest travel distance and Shikamaru the ones with the shortest, the rest were divided between me and Ino.

When I was done with giving everyone their instructions, I picked up my own orders and looked for the nearest address. I walked down the road when I felt my mind drift off.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing before the gigantic fox. Once again I was confused of why he would call me, when I saw the amused look in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

" **You really don't get what your friends are planning?"** amusement was clearly visible in his voice.

"Of course not, why else would I question it? Besides if you know it, tell me." I commanded.

" **It's plain obvious what they are doing!"**

"What do you mean?"

" **I am not telling you."** he began to laugh as I was once again dismissed and standing on the road again. _'Stupid fox.'_ I thought.

" **I heard that!"**

* * *

 _Sasuke's P.O.V. (border between Land of Fire and Land of Lightning)_

"Paku are we getting closer?"

"Yes, but it's like she's moving away."

I hold even tighter to her headband "Which means that she's alive."

"Or that she's dead and that people have found her body."

I didn't answer him and walked on. After some time the dirt of the road took place for a sandy beach and salty air entered my nose. I saw the sea hitting the coastline when Paku suddenly stopped with running.

"We either can walk over the water or run along the coastline till we a closure, that will take more time but will be less exhausting."

"No." I said without hesitation "We don't have any time to loose; we will just run the rest of the trip over the water."

"Alright then, but we will need to take a few rest on some islands along the way to replenish our chakra."

I didn't respond, but instead I ran with chakra on the soles of my feet over the water till the coast was nothing more than a thin line.

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V. (trainings grounds-several weeks later )_

" **Good job Sakura, I think you've trained with the katana long enough, it's time for the next step."**

"Nice and the seal on the weapon didn't activate once."

" **That's indeed a benefit, knowing that it's broken. Let's move on with the training."**

"And what does that mean?"

" **That we're going to train with the kekkei genkai, do you still remember what those books said about it?"**

I thought about it when I began to rattle of the content of the books.

"The clan's kekkei genkai exists out of a Fire-Style based jutsu, that's powered by the Inner. It consists out of two stages. The first one is the one where you literally resemble a walking torch, in which you already can use the basic jutsus. The second stage is able to shape the fire into jutsu and is able to…"

" **Stop already! I get it, you remembered the books perfectly. Then I also guess that you know that the pink haired members of the clan have the Amaterasu, but because of the Uchihas and the fact that you dad wasn't a Haruno, I'm not sure how your genes have ordered themselves this time around."**

When I heard the word Uchihas my heart skipped a beat. And I saw numerous images flashing by.

I saw the boy with raven hair (still without eyes) only older and charging at me with a blinding light in his hand. I was snapped out my thoughts when I felt my eye twitch again. _'So that boy is part of the Uchiha clan, but why don't I only feel hatred towards him? It's so confusing.'_

I couldn't ponder that long on those images when I noticed that I missed a bit of Inner's explanations.

" **First, we have to activate it. You need to meditate and make yourself angry or frustrated or something that can light up the flames."**

-Several days later-

" **Ugh, this is taking way too long. The books said that at the very most it would take a day!"** I heard Inner having a tantrum inside my head causing me to be even more frustated, BUT still nothing happened.

"Can I do something about the fact that you're a bad teacher!?" I screamed back.

" **Yeah right! I will take you somewhere maybe it will go faster this way."**

"Couldn't you have done it a few days ago?!" I screamed back

" **Yes, but normally you go there for the second stage."** There were a few seconds of silence, in which both women took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Alright then lead the way."

I noted her instructions down and began my walk through the woods. In that time I thought about the time I lit up the chimney in the library "Why don't you just control the fire like back in the library?" **"Because I'm normally not able to do this, I only was able to do this because there was a hidden seal in the chimney."** I mentally nodded and walked on. It took me some time but finally I reached a cave.

"Where are we?" **"Did you remember my study?"** "Uhm…you know that I've amnesia, don't you?" **"Forgot about it, but I studied here alright."**

I did a mental facepalm as I walked the cave in, hearing some splashing noises and expected water. And my suspicions came true, because as soon as I saw an open area in the cave, I walked into a river.

I was totally soaked.

* * *

 _Paku's P.O.V. (somewhere on the sea)_

"Weird" I said, and I stopped with running further.

"What do you mean?" I smelled Sasuke and he smelled like concern _'You might think that you're good at hiding emotions, but you can't fool a dog's nose. We can smell your emotions.'_

He widened the distance between us as he got irritated by my sniffing.

"I was just sniffing her headband." A half-lie.

An eyebrow rose up from his face, questioning my answer.

"I don't know how to say this but," a sigh escaped my lips as I debated with myself how to bring this to him, so I settled with the easiest way "the girl's smell suddenly disappeared." I waited for his reaction.

"WHAT! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLLE?" _'I knew it; you can't hide your feelings from a dog.'_

"There're several possibilities, but I think that someone else just erased her smell; or she did it herself."

"As if. She isn't foolish enough to do something so reckless." _'That boy didn't even notice the compliment, another piece of evidence that you can't hide your emotions from a dog.'_

"How it happened doesn't matter, either way we have to cancel this search, and look for a new trace." I turned around and ran back to the nearest island.

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V. (cave)_

I lifted myself up from the water and stood on the water **"Which idiot drenches herself into the sacred water, that will be the key to your training and is able to erase all smell."**

"What do you mean with 'key'?" I ignored the part where she called me an idiot.

" **This water is from the Falls of Truth, this is part is from an underwater stream, which forms an underground lake here. This cave and lake are generations long used to recall older Inners."**

"And how do you know all of this?" I asked out of curiosity.

" **Where do you think that I spent my time when I'm not talking to you?"**

Not wanting to irritate her more I tried to switch the topic "I guess that I need to call up some former Inners?"

" **Not** _ **former**_ **but** _ **older**_ **Inners. You need to go to the middle of this lake and meditate on the water; the rest will explain by itself."**

I walked over the lake, still drenched, and sat down in the middle and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw myself in an endless dark world, when I turned around I saw some kind barrier separating me from the other side. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw myself appearing on the other side but in black and white with the word Inner Sakura on her forehead.

* * *

 **That's it for this time.**

 **If you don't get how 'the endless dark world' looks like, it might help to look up '** _ **the Legend of Korra beginnings';**_ **you will probably see a few images with her meeting herself or her past avatars. It won't be hundred accurate but I got inspired by that episode.**

 **On the other hand, if you haven't watched Avatar the last airbender yet...DO IT, it an awesome show...not the movie but the series.**

 **Next time on 'Hidden Power': Meet other Inners and Naruto's new promise**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Goals

**Alright, new chapter.**

 **Small note: I won't be able to spout out chapter after chapter because my school started.**

 **Recap:**

 _ **I walked over the lake, still drenched, and sat down in the middle and closed my eyes.**_

 _ **When I opened my eyes I saw myself in an endless dark world, when I turned around I saw some kind barrier separating me from the other side. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw myself appearing on the other side but in black and white with the word Inner Sakura on her forehead.**_

 **Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 _Sakura P.O.V. (cave)_

"Are you Inner?"

" **Yes, but please call me Inner Sakura; it's confusing in these circumstances."**

 _´Circumstances?'_ "Alright Inner _Sakura_ , but what do you mean with these 'circumstances'?"

"This."

I looked at her and saw her shifting, into another black person. _'What is she doing?'_ Once she was done there was standing a man in a toga with the words Inner Honou on his forehead.

" **Hi there, I'm Inner Honou and I'm or should I say was 37 years old. I was one of the Haruno Clan members that were massacred. I was the strongest among them, and one of the last to be slaughtered. Your Inner asked me to train you."**

"Wait, could you slow down? It's a lot to take in and I don't really get all of this, besides how does my Inner know all about this? And most importantly where am I?"

" **Don't be worried, I will explain it. This place is a sacred place for the clan, in this cave every Inner will be born and return in the end. In fact your Inner visited a lot the last few years.**

 **"She asked for our guidance and trained her for a bit. In the end she wasn't as efficient in training you as I thought."** I could vaguely hear somebody screaming _shut up._ **"… and that's why I'm here to help you with the rest of your training."**

"But where am I to be exact?"

" **At this moment your physical body is still at the same place but your mind is now in your mindscape, eventually you will learn how to access it without the sacred water; however then it will only contain your own Inner."**

I looked at him and saw him smiling with a weird grin and that was when I noticed that he had two scars running in x-formation over his face, causing a few problems with facial expressions. _'Probably the reason behind his dead.'_ I looked at him again and saw that he was getting irritated know, probably because I haven't said anything yet. So I said the first thing that popped up in my mind, hopping to please him "But how will you be able to train me than?"

He just sighed and scratch his head like he was searching for his words " **You know what, I'm not a man of words but from deeds. So I won't be able to act as a 'good' teacher, but the things I don't know other Inners might know."** When he said that, a row of Inners appeared behind him but most of them were more like a black blur than persons. **"I'm guessing that you want to know why some of them are pretty vague. The reason is because they haven't trained with the Inner enough and that's why I'm so clear, because I was the strongest among them. Enough chit-chat let's start the training."** And with that he stepped out of the barrier, solidifying himself before me.

" **Small warning before hand, don't try it yourself otherwise you might get stuck on the other side."** I quickly nodded, while still trying to take all that information in.

" **Alright then let's begin, I heard from Inner Sakura that you're pretty good with your katana, but that you're for some reason unable to perform the first step of activating the fire."**

"That's correct sensei."

" **It's captain!"** He screamed at me. _'What just happened?'_ **"I was captain back in my days and I don't like to be reduced to sensei by your likings."** _'Does his Inner have a split personality or something?! Is that even possible?! Is this side of him triggered by calling him sensei?'_ **"Did you got it, bitch!"** _'What did he just call me?!'_

"YOU, don't call a woman that, ASSHOLE."

" **YES I CAN, AND IT'S CAPTAIN!"**

"ALRIGHT, CAPTAIN ASSHOLE!" I screamed back at him, as my anger flared up.

" **YOU LITTLE…"** **"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"** we both looked to the barrier again and saw an old looking Inner from a lady, who's name isn't visible anymore.

" **I'm sorry Baa-chan."** I saw Inner Honou bowing his head, and I believe that he also was softly pleading that she wouldn't also come out of the barrier.

When I looked at the barrier again I saw that she was gone "Who was that?"

He sighted, and looked at me **"That was my granny."**

I giggled and noticed his sudden change of attitude "Why did you act so out of character right then?"

" **Didn't I say I was a man of deeds?"** I nodded **"I tried to trick your flames in acting up by insulting you. It just didn't work."** He looked thoughtfully at me **"This technique worked with me, why not now?"**

I brainstormed with him and came up with my own conclusion "I guess it's because, through the generations the kekkei genkai might have changed and it doesn't work like this anymore."

He snapped with his fingers as he came up with a plan **"Calm yourself down, like you're trying to sleep, but without actually falling asleep."**

I looked at him like he was crazy, because it was the complete opposite of what I did before, but having nothing else to do I complied. I began meditating again and calmed myself down, I thought about the land around the farm where the calm and relaxed animals were grazing as they know no predator. After some time I opened my eyes again and resisted a yawn.

I saw Inner Honou looking with big and shocked eyes at me. Confused I took a good look at myself. Eyes widening I lifted my hand up and saw that it was engulfed in blue flames just like the rest of my body. I tried to take closure look it but suddenly it was gone, leaving only a small smoke trail.

I looked back at Honou and just noticed that there was another man standing beside him; it wasn't like he was easy to spot, because he was more like a black blob mending with the shadows. The 'blob' whispered something in his ears has he got an approving nod from him.

I attempted to listen in to their conversation but couldn't hear a thing "Captain Asshole? What are you two discussing?"

I guess the blob turned his face to me as he burst into laughter **"Did she just call you** _ **captain Asshole**_ **?"**

" **No."** He answered obviously lying, trying to safe some of his already shattered dignity.

But the man only laughed harder thanks to that **"I need to tell this to the others!"**

" **Can't you just tell her what you discovered?"**

He tried to stop his laughter but a few snorts still escaped his lips **"Aa, yes back to the subject at hand. Let's tell you something about myself; back when I was alive I used to be one of the main researchers on the clan's kekkei genkai, without having any training myself. And following my conclusions, it seems that the Amaterasu was indeed erased from the clan, HOWEVER"** he put a lot of emphasis on that **"following my conclusion the gene wasn't totally erased and the most basics parts are 0still present. So it became a blue fire which lacked the actually heat from the Amaterasu."**

By this point Honou took the lead **"The blue flames aren't hot, which means that in order to use it you need to calm yourself down instead of pumping yourself up."**

"But is that even effective, cold flames?"

" **What many people don't know is that cold also can burn people, but only if it's cold enough like dry ice. Those burns are called frostbites"** the blob answered **"But you need to cool the flames down to at least 195.5 K (-78.5°C or -109.3°F)."**

I nodded in understanding, before Honou signalled him that it's time to leave.

The blob turned around and walked towards the barrier while rising and swinging some part of himself, which I guessed was his arm. **"Till next time, captain Asshole."**

I heard Honou muttering a stream of curses till he was gone then he looked at me like I was the cause of his embracement. _'Wait, I_ _am_ _the cause.'_

Wanting to rub it in, I said: "No need to thanks me, captain Asshole."

He clearly ignored it and instead stood ready in a battle stance **"Let's continue with the training. You were able to calm yourself down, but it will be harder in battle because of the adrenaline so I'm going to train you in maintaining the fire during battle."**

I took my weapon out of the holster and closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened my eyes I saw blue flames engulfing me like a tree during a forest fire. I was holding my katana in my hand, and was battle ready till I looked at his hand "Why don't you have a weapon?"

" **Who said that I don't?"**

Suddenly a gigantic sword appeared out of nowhere in his hand, like he manipulated the mindscape into giving him a weapon. **"There's a reason why I was the best shinobi from my clan. Now let's start!"** A black cape appeared behind him and he charged at me.

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Konoha's central park-3 months later)_

"Ino, was it really the best idea to let him judge if that kid cheated or not?"

Ino looked at Naruto who's trying to stand up after he got tackled by a lot of angry children and shrugged her shoulders "Maybe not, but we need to be creative about the tasks we give him don't we, Choji?"

Choji munched on some chips, barbeque flavoured his favourite, as he turned at Shikamaru "What do you think Shika?"

"Troublesome, but he's getting beaten up by a bunch of kids, and he's not going to use any force towards those kids because of 'The Act of Defence Law'."

"That code about never attacking or" a few chips munches interrupted his sentence "using any kind of harmful actions against civilians?"

"Yes that one. It was made during a revolt against tax increases when the shinobi were set in to keep order, but the shinobi used a lot of lethal forces to stop it and the day after the revolt a new law was made which included that the shinobi may only use academy level taijutsu and batons against adult civilians and defiantly nothing remotely harmful against children."

"So that's the reason why we have a baton." Ino said as her pondering question, from when she was twelve, finally got answered. After all who wouldn't fall asleep during a lesson about sticks?

A comfortable silent swept over them as they watched Naruto make peace with the children. It seemed that the little disagreement was at last over as the children walked away and continued their little game.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, relieved that he was finally done with those brats. He watched them ran away before he turned around towards the rest of his friends while his brain was already working on some kind of payback for giving him this ungodly task of handling little criminals.

But nothing ever went according to his plan.

"Naruto! Stand up for yourself! Don't let you get beaten by a bunch of kids only because you don't show them enough of your YOUTH!"

"Gai-Sensei?!" Ino, Shikamaru and Choji screamed out of shock. He just ran Naruto over with his wheelchair and parked his wheelchair on him.

Then another green blur came crashing in "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto! Why are you guys still here?! Don't you remember which date today is?" and following his lead he also stopped on Naruto, making him suffer under their tremendous weight.

"Don't say we forgot someone's birthday?" Choji asked as he rapidly looked around for a present.

"NO, my youthful students, it's been three months since he left."

"That means he's coming back from his search." His student added.

"Yes, so we need to gather at the Hokage's office."

Naruto, after he finally was able to shake them off, stood up "That means that he has Sakura-chan with him. How could I forget that he would be back today?" he said, as he remembered that his rival isn't one to give up on his quest.

"You probably forgot because you had a lot of tasks these past days." Shikamaru logically concluded.

But his explanation was never heard as a dust trail was the only indication that he was ever there.

Lee looked around till he saw him running away and in no time he was gone too "Naruto! You won't beat me! I will be the first one to greet Sakura-Chan!"

"YOUTH!" and Gai-Sensei drove off.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other when Ino asked: "They know they are going into the wrong direction, don't they?"

"No, I don't even think that they will notice it before it's too late. But it's too troublesome to go after them, so let's just go to the Hokage."

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Hokage's office)_

Kakashi looked around and counted the persons in front of him. He concluded that he was two short. "Does anybody know where Lee and Naruto are?"

"They're probably realising by now that they ran into the wrong direction." Shikamaru said after he realised his two companions weren't willing to answer.

Like it was cued, Naruto and Lee stormed the room in, breaking the door and ignoring the very angry shouts from the secretary who almost got overrun in the hallway.

"I missed you, Sakura-Chan!" they both screamed, overpowering the secretary's cries.

A pregnant silence fell over the group as the two looked around for her.

"Sasuke isn't here yet," Kakashi explained. He could faintly hear the soft but defiantly furious whispers of his secretary about paperwork and a spilled cup of coffee "but we have a notification of the gatekeepers that he has arrived inside the village."

A hollow sound of knocking on wood was heard which asked for their attention. The group of friends turned around and were facing the door when it slowly was swept open. But before anyone could see who was standing there an orange blur was blocking everyone's sight.

Naruto's adrenalin was already pumping when the first knock was heard, his muscles were already warmed up from the race and nothing was stopping him from embracing her with an bear hug. As soon as the space between the door and the wall was wide enough he ran and jumped into a tackle-hug. He felt the air flowing through his hair and he defiantly felt the wall as he missed his target or rather lack there off.

"Yo."

A small pug was standing in the door opening with a dazed Naruto behind him;

"He Paku," the Hokage greeted, ignoring the scene which Naruto caused "where's your mission leader?"

Paku smelled the curiosity from their body odour as he answered truthfully "Sasuke's at Tsunade's however he did hand me the mission rapport the mission rapport."

"And why isn't he here to do it himself.?"

The dog's eyes casted a faraway look like he was thinking about the right words, before he answered in the most unsensetive way. "The mission was a failure." And he left with a small smoke trail.

Once the smoke was gone, the people in the room saw an empty hallway.

* * *

 _Naruto's P.O.V._

' _Why did I let Sasuke go alone on that mission? I knew that he wouldn't try his best for Sakura-Chan."_ I ran past the park, the academy and the hospital all to reach Tsunade's home.

When I finally reached it, a tear fell from my chin. I wanted to knock on the door when I looked through the window.

I saw Sasuke-Teme there sitting on the couch with Tsunade on his side, both clutching a bottle of Sake in their hands. They were drinking it straight out of the bottle obviously on the brink of passing out.

' _Why is he drinking if he isn't going to properly face his failure?'_

" **Naruto, I thought you were good with people."**

I blinked a few moments as my eyes adjusted at the sudden change of scenery, I looked up and saw Kurama waiting for my response "I'm but Sasuke is just hard to read."

" **Let me tell you that this boy, at the moment, he's drinking his sadness away."**

"But why?"

He didn't answer me directly but instead pointed his index fingers together and his thumbs, and with the index fingers pointing to the ground he pouted his lips while making questionable noises.

I looked at him like he was a totally different person, because no way in hell would the Nine Tails every do such a fluffy gesture.

Glass was heard shattering on the floor when one of them passed out, causing me to lose my grip on my mindscape. I already made a mental note to do something about me suddenly losing control over my mindscape.

I looked at my friend and made a promise to myself.

' _I will help you.'_

* * *

 **Honou= another synonym for fire**

 **Side note: real **blue flames** **are in fact hotter than red flames, but for the sake of this story it will be colder.****

 ** **To round this up:****

 **What do you think from the chapter?**

 **What do you think of the OC's so far? E** **specially Captain Asshole.**

 **And have you found any grammar or spelling errors? Because I had like to get rid of them as fast as possible.**

 **Next up: more training, Naruto and Sasuke have a moment, a few old faces and another history lesson.**


	14. Chapter 14: Drive

**Took me a while, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V. (cave)_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

I shot up from my bed, and felt my left eye twitching again. _'Why are puppets so scary?'_ I picked up my notebook and began to sketch; I drew an old lady and a guy with impossible symmetric features and a cloak with clouds. I took a good look at my drawings before a headache came up _'Why does that seal blocks all the faces?'_ I tried to sleep again but couldn't.

Deciding that I already slept enough, I walked towards my newly acquired clothes and began to dress, during the three months I've found some new or rather old clothes. Seeing the snow outside I decided to add a pair of gloves, a dark red scarf, with the Haruno Clan symbol on it, and a black cape with a hoodie.

I walked outside and saw that the sun just began to rise. Suddenly there was a gust of wind, which blew the icy winds into my face. I felt my nose grow cold and decide to pull my scarf up.

Now warm and comfy I walked towards the trainings ground. Once I was there I pulled out my weapon and closed my eyes to concentrate.

 _Flashback_

" _ **Good job, you have mastered it and it's a beautiful blue."**_

" _And it's all thanks to you, Captain Asshole."_

" _ **ARGH, can't you just let go of that already?!"**_

" _Never."_

" _ **Stubborn brat."**_

 _Flashback end_

I concentrated and called the name out in my head "Cool-Fire Style Sword." and suddenly was my katana engulfed in blue flames.

'Chop, chop' went my sword when it went through multiple trees like a knife through butter. The tree fell down while Inner screamed 'Timber!' inside my head. The branches cracked and the leaves fell before a loud thud stopped the sound.

I took a closure look at the stump and saw a small smoke trail and a large patch of ice. Curiosity got the better of me as I touched it. A scream of agony left my mouth when I felt my senses got overridden with pain as I quickly pulled back my hand.

I took my gloves off and saw that it was all read. In order to prevent any further damage I quickly put my other hand over it and healed it. _'At least my fire is now cold enough to do some after damage.'_ **"You should thank me for telling you that you're a medic-nin, you know. Otherwise you would have been wrapped in band aid. "**

Trilled to have seen the fruits of my training I wanted to test my newly acquired skills against the rest of Mother Nature. I walked towards the stream I've found earlier and looked for white water.

Once I found it I put my hand in it and activated my kekkei genkai. Like a spell, the water froze immediately like an growing snowflake. I pulled my hand back and saw that it had a blue shade around it. I looked at my reflection in the ice and saw a girl engulfed in blue blazing flames.

" **Do you think you're ready?"**

Cracks began to form in the ice destroying my reflection as the rapid stream of water pushed harder and harder against it, like it wants to do nothing else than destroy the blockade. Before I knew it the ice gave in and broke into tons of pieces, swept away by the steady stream; the river restored itself to its former glory. It didn't matter, because my choice was already made.

"Yes Inner, I believe I'am ready for the second stage."

* * *

 _Nobodies P.O.V (Ichiraku)_

"He guys, have you seen Naruto? He hasn't come to my restaurant for a long time."

"Sorry, but he has been kind of busy lately." Choji responded.

"That's a relieve, I thought he was switching over to another restaurant." He began to laugh as he walked away, readying the next set of servings.

"He Choji, do you know why he's so busy lately and where's Sai?" Kiba asked.

"Uhm, no but Shika might now." He responded and looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru eyed him lazily as he put is utensils down " Sai's busy with the ANBU's reports about Haruno Kaji and Naruto is trying to help Sasuke with his drinking problems, and before you ask, Lee is training."

Choji munched on his noodles "Now you say, he's lately more in bars, but I don't really get why he's drinking so much lately."

"It's obvious that the Uchiha can't bear the burden of a failed mission." Kiba answered.

Shikamaru mutterd something out which suspiciously looked like 'Troubelsome.'

"You're wrong about that idea, Kiba."

"What do you mean?"

"Troublesome, but the real reason why he's drinking, is Sakura."

Kiba stood up from his crutch as he began talk very loudly "Wait, are you saying that he's in…!"

Kiba was quickly cut off by somebody's coughing. They turned around and saw a man with an almost totally covered face.

"I'm always forgotten."

* * *

 _Naruto's P.O.V. (private library)_

"Why am I here again?"

I sighed and blew some dust away from one of the many books. I looked around and saw that we were only half way done with the reorganisation of the non-fiction private collection from one of the wealthier citizens in this village.

"I'm trying to help you."

The day started like any ordinary day, I woke up, brushed my teeth, eat breakfast or rather lack there off causing me to resend to ramen. I pulled the cabinets open and was met with a depressing sight. I sneezed when a dust cloud hit my face; I opened my watery eyes and looked at the empty selves. Having no other option I planned on going to Ichiraku.

During my 'breakfast' I got visited by a messenger who informed me that the Hokage requested my presence. I finished my meal in no time and was while on my way towards the tower when I heard a familiar voice. The voice asked or rather shouted for another one, I turned around and looked for owner of the voice.

There he was, sitting on one of the crutches alongside the bar with a bottle of liquor in his hand, visible from the window. Being the person who I was, I walked into the pub towards my friend.

He was slumped over the counter, I touched him on the shoulder and he slowly pulled himself up. He looked at me with glazed over eyes and dazed look while growling something inaudible.

Seeing that he was in no condition to take care for himself, I decided to pick him up and let him rest on my shoulder. Knowing that he has a tab here, I left the place with a healthy conscience and used my sensei's favourite escape technique to go immediately to the tower.

Kakashi-sensei wasn't surprised that I entered his office with him; instead he just threw a mission scroll at me and a bottle of pills before he ordered me to leave, clearly not wanting to deal with any of this right now.

And now I'm here helping my friend out by distracting him with other things. Like with this new mission or what I rather call punishment for passing up the change to be Hokage.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're just feeling lonely right now." Sasuke said as he took another pill from the bottle. The pills which Kakashi threw at me were no other than the previous Hokage's secret alcohol removing pills, after all it wasn't a secret that she used to drink a lot, but when we suddenly needed a sober Hokage she just took a few of these and it was like nothing happened.

I grinned at him and continued my work. Placing one book after another into the selves, it quickly became the most boring thing in live. Especially when the reorganisation was supposed to be sorted on alphabetical order which meant that I had to read a few pages. They weren't anywhere near interesting all about history, geography, laws and sometimes about psychology and science.

As I put the last of my books with a bit too much force into the shelves, it began to shake and a carton roll fell from the highest self. It rolled over the ground while spilling it contents. The content which was a piece of rolled up paper landed near Sasuke who in turn picked the piece of paper up.

He slowly unrolled it, till it had twice the size of an atlas. He took a good look at it before he froze on the spot.

"What is it?" I asked. I waited for a moment or rather a second as impatience overtook me and I rushed over to him to take a look at it.

I stood beside him and looked at the 'paper'. I let out a soft gasp as it turned out to be a painted portrait of a family. The longer I stared at it, more and more details came to live from the black and white drawing.

On the painting was a family drawn, it consisted out at least 1 elderly people, 3 adults, 2 teenagers and 8 children. On the picturesque background was something similar to a garden with walls around it like a courtyard. There was also a small writing down below.

"Did something catch your interest, young men?"

Both of them looked up from the realistic portrait as they noticed an elderly man standing in the doorway.

The man was no other than the person who hired them for this task.

"Yes sir, I had like to know a bit more about this picture." I responded.

"Please don't be so formal." He said as he walked towards us. He took the portrait from Sasuke's hand and took a good look at it.

"Aaah, I remember this one." He said, "I once bought it from a travelling merchant back when I was a lot younger. It was a long time ago so I don't remember a lot about it, but I guess I can try.

"Let's see… the merchant told me something about it being from his parents but he wanted to sell it because he wanted to begin a fresh start. Something about not wanting to be reminded of his family's bloody past. Of course I bought it in the end."

"Was that all?" I asked hoping to be granted more information.

"I also let a specialist take a look at it, nothing special, but he did say that it was made during the warring eras because of their clothing and the amount of children in proportion with the amount of adults." He rolled the piece of art back up and put it back into its roll, before he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I remember something. I believe he had a son with pink hair. Can you believe it?! To forget something as astonishing like that, it's not every day you see something like that." He stood on his toes as he put the roll back in its place.

"But old man do you know what's written on it?"

"The writing? To be fair, I've no clue what's written there, I believe that he said that it was written in Latin or something. On the other side I think you guys are done here, to show you my gratitude you two can each pick something out from my collection."

"Thanks, old man." I said.

"Hn, I've to decline, I already have enough books so to speak of."

"Ah bastard, don't be such a party pooper," I said with a tint of playfulness, I picked one of the books which I knew was incredibly boring and shoved it into his hands "here read this."

He looked at the title which read 'Path to Inner Peace'.

I looked at him most likely with mischief clearly written over my face.

Suddenly the air got knocked out of me as he picked the nearest book up and shoved it into my stomach. I took it into my hand and read the title.

"Space and all its Physics?" I said questionably, suddenly the smell of competition was in the air "Bet I can read it out before you."

A competitive nod was all I received as conformation.

We left the house with the books in our hand and a bouldering laugh of the man behind us.

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V. (cave)_

I walked down the stairs as the light began to dim before a new light arose from the opening. I walked over the water and went sat down in the middle. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and began to meditate.

I opened my eyes again and expected Honou but I saw an old man standing in his place. I tried to make up some details but couldn't make a lot up. He was wearing some kind of light armour with a gigantic double headed battle axe on his back.

"Who are you, and where's Honou?" I immediately asked him, as I reached for my weapon sending a threatening signal.

" **You really shouldn't be so disrespectful to your elders, little flame."**

I slowly put my hand down and looked at him carefully, seeing that he was an unharmfull old man, I relaxed my stand.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't notified about this little arrangement."

" **Don't worry about it, to answer your question, I was the clanhead during its fall."**

I was shocked to say the least. To meet the last clanhead and threaten him, that will probably render every person speechless.

" **You probably want to know why I'm here instead of Honou."** He said knowingly as he stroked his now visible circle beard. **"Some time ago he asked me to tell you something about the thread we're facing and to reward you."**

"What do you mean reward?" I asked as childish curiosity overtook me.

" **You will see."**

As he snapped his fingers, a figure came out of the barrier, and the moment I saw her I knew that I could so nothing but stutter "You..you…you're…" I was so stunned that I couldn't even finish my sentence. My mind was killing me but I didn't care. Nothing could stop one from remembering your first memory.

" **I'm happy to know that you haven't forgotten me, my dearest daughter."**

Unable to hold my tears back I ran to her and hugged her "Mom I missed you so much. I-I-I…"

" **Don't say anything my dear, you hugging me is enough."**

We were standing there for a few minutes embraced in once arms, before I broke the silence: "Mom what happened to you and dad?"

She hugged me even tighter as she whispered softly into my ear, like she did when she talked me into sleep.

" **I never meant this to happen."** she choked out between her rapid breaths, " **We were travelling to our destination when we were suddenly ambushed by him. During the attack he was able to capture me but he killed your dad."**

She stopped for a moment and I could see the lost in her eyes **"He brought me to his hideout and started experimenting on me. He didn't do any physical experiments on me because I wasn't a shinobi, but he did a lot of mental tests on me; he showed me horrible fragments and images all about…"** that was the moment she broke down, she fell to her knees and covered her head with her hands and screamed: **"No, not again."** I wanted to calm her but was stopped by the old man, he picked her up bridal style while she was still screaming and walked with her through the barrier.

I was just standing there looking at them while my mother vanished into thin air, the man walked back to me. "What did that man do to her?"

" **We're not sure, every time she tries to tell us she breaks down."**

I brushed my tears away, I opened my eyes when he suddenly stood before me and put his hand on the left side of my face, where the seal was located. I felt a light burn; I closed my eyes and saw myself lying on a table with a man beside me. I saw his lips moving, but heard his voice all around me like during a movie.

When I heard the whole story I opened my eyes again, as the old man pulled his hand back.

"What did you do?"

" **I tried to release the seal a little bit, and it worked it's now blue instead of black. And before you ask, no I'm unable to remove the seal. But I've a feeling you're the only one who can do that."**

"So, why did you show me a man telling me the history of the Haruno Clan?"

" **That man was Haruno Kaji and could you remember why the Haruno Clan fell?"**

The name ringed a bell "Yes, because the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan teamed up."

" **That's his version atleast, his twisted version of the real deal."** he was cut off by a man that came out of the barrier **"The story you heard was the story that my sister, Haruno Hee believed."**

I looked at Honou questionably, before the old man asked for my attention.

" **It's a long story so let sit down for this**

" **It was during the constant attacks of the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan, but they never attacked together. Our clan was able to withstand the attacks thanks to two people Haruno Honou and Haruno Hee, his older sister. She was a genius in our kekkei genkai and wanted nothing more than the best for our clan.**

" **During one of the attacks a lot of our man fell wounded; they were all recovering when a spy of us said that the Uchiha Clan would attack in less than two weeks. Because of the wounded we would be unable to defend ourselves but she had a plan.**

" **Her plan was to use an extremely forbidden jutsu from our clan- Convenio Animo Jutsu- this jutsu allowed you to merge with your Inner. But the way to achieve this was cruel.**

" **To explain this you've to vision the Inner as a sponge, for it to become heavy it has to absorb water. So what does an Inner absorb to become stronger? The life of Inners and not just one, hundreds to say the least.**

" **We didn't know that she continued her plan, so when we were waiting for the battle, she walked over the field towards us, covered in blood.**

" **We couldn't believe it when we first saw it. She alone destroyed the Uchiha army. Cheers were sounded all around the troops, but is was of short notice when one of our doctors ran up to me with an important message. 'All the patients! They're dead!' he screamed at me.**

" **I couldn't believe it. But my suspicions were confirmed when we saw that lots of the corpses had crossed slashes, made by a double sword, across various vital areas.**

" **The villagers raged as they accused her of mass annihilation. Seeing that there's was no other option than to do the lightest option the villagers gave me. I banned her from the village, from the name and from our land.**

" **She became furious and wanted nothing more than revenge. So after her banishment she came back and massacred the clan."**

I listened to the story, and waited for him to continue; but after a long period of silence I coughed.

Honou got the message and continued for his elder **"That's all that we know for sure. The fact that the Uchiha Clan stole the Amaterasu could be true. Because following some of the survivors they came for a surprise attack but discovered that we were already gone."**

I sorted everything in my mind but something still wasn't clear for me " Where does Kaji fit in this?"

" **We don't know."** They simultaneously answered.

" **But I do."** My subconscious send shivers down my spine as I looked at him _'It couldn't be him right.'_ I saw a foot stepping out of the barrier followed by the infamous man himself. It would have been impossible, but when the words on his face was visible I charged at him with my drawn sword.

I almost hit him when both the old man and Honou stopped me. They were able to restrain me so I did the only thing I could do at the moment, that was sadly enough, yell at them " WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK? DON'T YOU SEE THAT, THAT'S HARUNO KAJI!"

I looked at him with disgust when said man asked to release me, I took a deep breath and looked at him with all the hate I could utter in my eye.

"Why?"

He knelled down onto his knees, kneeling before me like a slave would do before his master.

 **"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. Blame me all I want, but let me tell you that I didn't do all of this but Hee."**

I sneered at him with disgust clearly not believing him.

" **It's hard to explain, so let me tell you my story."**

"Another history lesson?"

He nodded and began his story.

" **Since my childhood I had always been a curious and adventurous person, especially when my dad used to travel a lot. My dad was a travelling merchant and sold a lot of our family heirlooms; in the end I was able to convince him to save a few things for me. I got intrigued by the stories which weren't written in our normal language. Fairy tales like: the legendary Deadalus and Icarus; the eruption of the Vesuvius and Pygmalion. I wanted to learn more about them.**

" **But the world was a dangerous place; I couldn't just travel the world and discover new things, if I didn't have some way to protect myself. In order to full fill my dreams I had to become a shinobi.**

" **I learnt what my father left me, and once I became a decent shinobi, I set sail and travelled the world. I followed the places from the stories I had read, from the seas to the mountains, and saddly enough I didn't found a thing.**

" **It was just like father said: 'They're just stories.' I was about to give up when I met a person along the way, this person became my dearest friend. Together we walked across the countryside and discovered new things; one of those things led us to an old ruin.**

" **We searched for it and found it. In it was an ancient weapon known to be one of my ancestors. We walked down its stairs, but once I was close to the weapons, I got pulled towards it. It was like a magnet trying to suck me towards it.**

" **I was in a trance when walked towards it and touched it. Since then my mind has been a haywire of different kinds of signals, you might as well say that there was a short circuit in my brain."**

"But why are you here?"

" **I'm not sure about that myself."**

" **Maybe I can explain."** Honou said **"By the way you described your experience; I had to guess that you released some kind of special seal. If I'm correct, then it means that she found a way to seal her own Inner into those swords and the moment you touched them her Inner got released. If this is true then the Inner found a way to completely take over your body and sort of kicked you out. And because this place is the rest place of Inners, you automatically ended here."**

My mind went blank as I recalled all the information they had said. It was inbelievable, everything I thought was true wasn't true.

"But that means that the real enemy is Hee isn't it?"

" **Almost true, it's her murderous Inner which resides in a new vessel."** My teacher explained.

' _Always look underneath the underneath.'_ Sounded through my mind as I felt my eye began to twitch again. _'Where did that quote come from? But it's got a point.'_

"Why are you telling me this now?"

The old man took a deep breath a deep breath and looked me deep into my eyes.

" **We've to admit, we thought that if we did this in the beginning you would have left to search for her. Then she would have defiantly known that you are alive. You probably would have tried to face her head on without any understanding of the clan, which meant that you quite certainly wouldn't have survived that confrontation."**

I was about to accuse him, but then the penny dropped. I would certainly have searched her out and confronted her without any strategy and chance of winning.

" **There's a second reason for why we didn't tell you this earlier. It's about the second stage of the kekkei genkai, the stage where you have perfect control of your flames and it forms a cape around you protecting you like a turtle's shell."**

"But what about Hee's cloack?"

" **We aren't sure what it does, but it appeared on her once she used that twisted jutsu. But we are getting side tracked. In order to achieve the second stage you need to fuel your already existing fire with 'passion'. Or like I like to describe it a goal to achieve, and I had like your goal to be the one who will win the certain battle.**

" **Do you, Haruno Sakura, accept this goal?"**

I didn't even hesitate "Yes, I will stop her."

* * *

 **Yay chapter is finally done, took me sometime, didn't it?**

 **Life is keeping me busy.**

 **Now a badly written poem.**

 _ **Just like a fire**_

 _ **I need some fuel**_

 _ **This is what I desire**_

 _ **Please don't be cruel**_

 _ **All I want is just a review**_


	15. Chapter 15: Leave

**A shorter chapter, but where a lot of things happen.**

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V.(cave)_

The wind blow like a gentle breeze into my face as I looked outside of the window seeing the first buds began to bloom. The snow finally melted and spring took over.

' _It's been so long, and I haven't been able to relea-'_ _ **'Don't criticise yourself that much, you're already learned how to activate the cape way faster than many other Harunos.'**_ _'But it's still not fast enough.'_ _ **'Don't stress about it, what's done is done, you tried with the best of your abilities.'**_

I cut her off as I knew that this would be a pointless argument, I walked away from the window as the cool wind began to rise.

I sat down at the old desk and took out my notebook, flipping through the pages I noticed a significant increase of detail since the old man tingled with the seal, and yet they were still faceless.

One of the most amazing thing that happened with it were the little writings in the right corner of two drawings, 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke', names of two people which I was able to pick out of the many confusion dreams I had over the past months.

I closed my book while I determined the position of the sun, around 8 o'clock I guessed. I put on my cape and scarf as the wind was still a bit chilly and walked out of the building, ready to begin the day.

I walked through the grass fields which now adorn by a few early bloomers and cheeping birds. The sun was still low, showing the landscape in an orange glow. I walked slowly towards my destination as I took my time to enjoy the scenery. _A little girl with blond hair ran towards me. The face was blurry as my eyes got clouded by the rain of tears I had shed. She began to babble a dozen of words and I could only nod. "What's your name?" she asked. "Haruno Sakura." I said._

I blinked with my eyes a few times as the scenery flickered back to reality. _'What just happened?'_ Suddenly I grabbed my head in pain as bursting headache rose up. _'Guess that answered my question.'_

I collected myself and walked further, this time in a hurried pace as I tried to make up for the lost time. When I finally reached the cave, I stopped and took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs. Once I reached the hidden lake, I walked over it and sat down in the middle of it. My breathing slowed significantly down as I slowly felt my mind drift away.

When I opened my eyes, I was once again standing in front of a barrier. But instead of seeing Honou, I saw Inner Sakura standing there looking with confused and scared eyes.

" **Impossible,"** she spoke out **"this can't be true."**

"What's going on?"

" **The Inners, they are gone."**

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Konoha)_

It was a cloudy day in Konoha, a man was walking through Konoha, the people he met on the way didn't look up when he passed them with a bunch of pink flowers neither did he acknowledge them. Yet everyone knew where he was walking to, but nobody accompanied him.

When he reached his destination he saw a familiar man standing in front of the memorial stone.

"I see you decided to come here too, Tenzo." He said as he stopped next to the man. He looked at the stone, engraved with the names from many of his fallen comrades. Putting the bunch of flowers down he said his prays.

"You know that I've my own loved ones too, sempai." Tenzo answered as he stared at the man besides him.

Kakashi put his hand over the newest addition of the many names. "I miss her."

"We all miss her."

"I know this isn't healthy but I blame myself for all of this." Kakashi admitted. "If I just paid a little bit more attention back then, maybe just maybe, I could have figured this blank space in history earlier. Maybe I could have avoided this mess a together."

"There's no reason to blame yourself," His friend put his hand over his. "it would have been hard to divide one's attention between the last Uchiha and the jinjuurki of the village. It's unavoidable to not play favoritisme."

"But I could have tried harder." A lighting strike broke through the clouds as the rain started, first a few specks on the stone soon followed by many more.

"You believe she's alive, isn't it."

"Yes, I believe with my whole heart."

Early bloomers stopped the rain for reaching the ground with all its might.

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V.(Haruno Village)_

I ran to my home while Inner was screaming **"Slow down!"** Ignoring her, I ran to my house to pack my stuff.

" **Stop it, you don't have any idea what you're going to do next and you don't even know what just happened."**

Ignoring her I continued with packing.

" **Stop this nonsense now!"**

I took my journal and the books and put them in a bag.

" **Listen to me!"** I felt her trying to pull me into my private mindscape but I stubbornly stopped her from advancing.

Closing the bag I walked out of the house, over the streets and through the gate.

" **Where are you going?!"**

"They're gone, there's nothing left for me here. We are going to the mainland."

" **Shouldn't we think about this first!"** she tried to reason, but my mind was made up.

* * *

 _Kakashi's P.O.V. (Hokage's office-few days later)_

"Are you sure, this is a good idea?" I questioned Shikamaru, even if I knew that he was always right.

"Yes, this will be a good distraction for them." He answered, the hidden meaning of the mission was almost visible in his voice.

"Alright then, could you please fetch them for me?" A question if spoken by the common folk, but a command said by the Hokage.

He walked out of my office while murmuring something among the lines of 'troublesome'.

The door closed with a soft click. Noticing my que, I estimated that I had about 10 minutes before they arrived.

I tapped the bottom of my desk three times, repeating the same motion the previous Hokage did, my desk opened up showing a hidden cabinet. A hidden space installed by my predecessor to hide her shortcomings, which are now passed on to me. I took one of the little softcover books out from its place and flipped it open, while closing the cabinet with another three ticks.

Caught up in the book, I didn't notice that the time flew by let stand the two people who walked my office in.

"Kakashi-Sensei, as the Hokage you shouldn't read that so casually, it will be a bad influence on the children."

"I must agree with the idiot."

I sighed and put the book down on my desk, before it got snatched away by Naruto. I tried to grab it at the last second but wasn't fast enough. "I think I will be taking care of this for now on." I 'gave up' knowing I had another one in the desk.

"Alright then, you win." I picked one of the many scrolls scattered over my table. "I've a mission for you guys," I tossed the scroll over to my other student. "it's about a healer. The scroll contains more details."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What's the problem then?"

"There's nothing wrong about what the person is doing, but it's the amount of skill which is bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

I took a mission report out of the pile of papers on the corner of my desk. I opened it and scanned the content through to refresh my memory.

"A recent mission of an ANBU team had a critical wounded member; they were able to reach a village in the hope of finding a doctor. The doctor of the small village wasn't skilled enough to heal him and claimed that they at least needed an extraordinary high levelled doctor to save him."

Sasuke nodded "Let me guess, the healer happened pass through and healed him with ease?"

"You're correct, and that's why I send you two to get more information on this 'healer'."

The hidden meaning was obvious: catch the person, interrogate and discover the motives.

"The rest is writing in the scroll but I will address this crucial point." I said with a stern voice "Witnesses described the person with black cape which covered the upper part of the face and a dark red scarf hiding the bottom part."

I gave them the dismiss sign, indication that it's time for them to leave the office. No sooner then they left a cloud smoke appeared on the table.

"Hey there Kakashi, I'm back with the rapports of the ANBU team whom you send after Haruno Kaji." The little dog said as he dropped the pile of papers out of his mouth. "This will be the last time I will do an errand for you, got it."

"Alright, alright, I won't be lazy anymore." I said as I picked the rapport up. I read the highlighted parts of the first few pages before my interest was snapped away by that one sentence.

"Interesting, why in the world would he be doing near the Northern Sea?"

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Border, Land of Fire)_

"He Teme! Did you make any progress?" Naruto screamed/asked while walking towards the camp.

"Hn."

"And what does that mean!?" Naruto screamed out of frustration as he sat down beside him. He put his feet near the fire as the warmed heated up his frozen feet.

It was silent for a long time as they enjoyed the serenity of the forest awakening of the long slumber called winter. "You believe it's her, isn't it?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Hn." His friend repeated.

"You words might be few, but I know the hidden meaning behind it." Naruto gave him a not so subtle wink.

Sasuke suddenly looked up with interest, looking at Naruto he barely comprehended the next step of actions he was going to take. He pinned him down "How long do you know?" he growled out.

Naruto pushed him of himself and stood up.

"A few months and don't tell me that you didn't notice that everyone knew about this."

The silence was back as they sat once again besides one another. The wood crackled under the heat of the fire, as this time the other one broke the silence. "I'm not worthy."

The blonde looked up confused "What do you mean?"

"Why would she want me? I've hurt her, I've left her, I've…" A slap echoed through the forest. Sasuke stopped his ranting once he touched his swollen cheek.

"Don't give me that bullshit, it happened and it's over. YOU can't change the past. So live with it and do what you want to do." Naruto screamed into his face.

"But what if she doesn't want me?"

"We don't know till we ask her, don't we?" he poked the fire with a stick as he saw the piece of wood crumble under the flames touch "Life is like this stick, either you go for it and burn yourself or you rot away without knowing."

There were a few seconds of silence before Sasuke broke the silence again "You really believe that she's still under us?"

"She's the strongest kunoichi I know, and I have a lot of faith in her."

"You really are Hokage material you know." Sasuke admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"You just earned a lot of respect from me."

"Huh?"

A vein popped up on the forehead of the Uchiha as his closest friend just lost all that respect with that simple minded answer.

"Baka."

Naruto stood up from his seat as he shouted back "Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"Yo."

They both stopped with their little quarrel at the hearing of a sudden voice. Like a well-oiled machine they turned around and stood with their back to each other ready to fight whoever it was.

The rustling of leaves was heard on Naruto's right side, a kunai flashed into his hands as he threw it. The creature sprung from the bushes in the nip of time as the kunai cut several hears from his body.

"Paku?" Naruto said, flabbergasted by his unannounced visit.

"No it's Tora." He said sarcastically while he walked towards them. "Could you two get this of my back, it's killing me."

Like he said, there was a white package on his bag bound by a piece of cloth around his torso. Carefully crouching down to his level, Naruto untangled it from his back before he poofed away without a word.

Naruto carefully unfolded the package as the content was slowly getting visible

Sasuke walked up to him and took the content out of his hand "It's my sword? But how, it was destroyed in two halves by Kaji." He took the swords out of its sheath to show a sword without the slightest bit of damage.

Naruto walked up to him as he showed Sasuke the rest of the content, a letter. He unfolded it as he began to read it outloud.

 _Dear Naruto & Sasuke_

 _Sorry that this took so long but it was hard to convince the researchers to give us the sword. (To be fair, Ino convinced Sai to steal it.)_

 _We got word that you guys had to leave for a mission, so I tried to finish this as soon as possible. You shouldn't worry about it breaking again; after all I'm not called the weapon mistress for nothing._

 _Shikamaru also did some research and found out that the medic is also revered to as the Black Medic due to the black cape._

 _We also got a little present for you guys on the back of this letter, you don't have to use it but it may be useful._

 _-Tenten and the rest of Konoha 12_

 _Ps: Kakashi doesn't know about this. We kind of lent Paku so don't tell him about this._

Naruto turned the letter around and saw a summoning sign. Putting the paper on the ground he bit his thumb, drawing blood and activated the seal. A small poof soon followed by the appearance of a small vial with a clear liquid.

"What is this?"

Sasuke picked it up, shaking it a bit he tried to examine the content without accidentally spilling it. "I've so my ideas."

* * *

 **Do you see that button under the text?**

 **It's white.**

 **Click on it.**

 **Type in the box.**

 **Send it.**

 **And that is how you post a review.**

 **Not that hard is it?**


	16. Chapter 16: On the Road

**Sorry it took so long, but I already had the next few chapters written when I noticed that it was completely ridiculous and OOC. So I decided to rewrite the next few chapters (5 of them) and combine them into three or four chapters; deleting scenes and writing complete new scenes.**

 **But what's done it's done, let's start this rewritten mission.**

 _ **Quick recap:**_

 ** _-Naruto's and Sasuke's mission_**

 ** _-Sakura left the island_**

* * *

 _Unknown location (one month earlier)_

" **Now take it out of the skull."**

Slowly the person moved his hands towards the head of the beast and grasped the eye out of its socket.

" **Put it in."**

Carefully he opened his wounded eye with his other hand and inserted the newly found one.

" **Those myths might not be true but they had to come from somewhere, don't they."**

He slowly opened his eyes without any responds.

" **Oops I forgot you didn't have a will anymore, I'm sorry."**

The person lifted his head up and stared with his mismatched eyes at the statue that resembled a dragon. A green and yellow eye glowed in the darkness of the underwater cave, which beat time by being completely isolated of the world above them.

" **Cadmus, an Ismenian dragon, said to be the guardian of sacred scrolls, big bummer that it turned out to be nothing more than just a statue with a special eye."**

The figure crouched down till it was at the dragon's belly level; he took the two swords from his back and stabbed with all his might into the stomach area.

The statue shook and a tornado entirely made out of white flames appeared around it. Standing in the eye of the tornado the man stabbed deeper into the belly now with his own black flames activated.

" **Don't hold back, use the eye."**

The yellow eye suddenly started to glow a neon yellow as his chakra got directed into it and his black flames turned into the white ones.

Cracks on the burning statue appeared while rock started to melt under the intense heat. It wasn't long before it gave in and exploded thanks to the heavy pressure.

The cave shook like a small earthquake took place, rocks and debris lingered all around the area, two broken swords lay on the ground and dust clouded the vision. But none was a problem for the dragon's eye as it was able to see through the darkness like a cat in the darkness of the night.

" **Pick it up."**

The enslaved reached for the uncovered items, which were hidden inside the statue, and picked them up.

" **A few jutsus and a summoning contract, how interesting."**

He opened the contract and drew blood by biting his fingers.

" **My dearest niece, the calm before the storm just ended."**

* * *

 _Somewhere on the road to a noble's home (present)_

A person was walking over the sandy road which was separated from the forest by a line of maple trees. Between the red trees the dark clothed figure stood out like a sore thumb.

Yet, covered in the shadows in the leaves, the well-hidden pair of shinobi was able to camouflage themselves well enough.

So it wasn't such a big surprise that the person was able to get ambushed by them.

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (random important person's mansion)_

"He Teme, do you really think this would lure the medic out?"

"Hn, you know that the rumours say that this person only appears at the most dire situations."

"I know, but I don't like to poison somebody for it."

"Shut up, it isn't even lethal. It just gives him a high fever with weird symptoms for a few days and then he will be better, but it will hopefully be long and severe enough to lure our target out.

No sound was made as a servant walked the room in with a plate of food. Sticking to the roofs like giant spiders the two friends were invisible to the person unless he for some reason looked up, but looking up is for some reason not a natural thing for humans to do.

Just like the popular believe he walked out of the room without noticing them. When the door clicked shut, they sprung from the sealing to the ground. Taking out the vial from his pouch, Sasuke slowly sprinkled the liquid over the meal.

And just before the door was opened up for the noble man, they left through an open window.

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V. (unknown location)_

 _"The Byakugo otherwise known as: the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Hyakugou Seal, the Reserve Seal and the Yin Seal. This seal acquires a ridiculous amount of time to establish and needs a lot of chakra. In the end it's all worth it as it is able to heal the most fatally impossible damage; boost your speed, strength and agility and is able to clear your body of all kinds of intruders._

 _"Listen well; this all comes with a cost. Your lifespan to be exact, so only use it in the direst of situations. But I believe you're ready for this, Haruno Sakura."_

I read the sentence over and over as I read the page next to the drawing of a well busted woman. It wasn't like it was just an ordinary quote; they were the words of my shishou and I clung to it like it was my lifeline, which it probably was because it might be the key to unlocking the seal.

I closed the notebook and looked above me at the soft rustling red leaves of the lovely tree, in which I was stationed on one of the branches. It wasn't the ideal hiding place to hide my hair but the cherry blossoms won't bloom for a few months here, where it was a lot cooler.

I closed my eyes as I let a chilly wind run through my clothes, feeling relief as the red scarf and black cape stopped the coldest parts of the breeze. _'Inner? Are you there?'_ I thought after I had learned from the mistake of speaking to her out loud.

 _Flashback_

"Thank you helping us." The old farmer gratefully took my hand and kissed it.

"It's my pleasure to help the ones in need." I answered.

"No, I'm eternally grateful for this. After my sons left for the big city to find a job in one of those so called 'factories of the future', I was left alone with my wife on the farm. It was alright for a while but since my wife got sick and my sons couldn't visit me because of the harsh working conditions, I had to look after her alone and couldn't work on the land.

But you helped us, you cured her. Thanks to this small gesture, I will have enough time to prepare food for the winter." He knelled down to his knees and bowed before me, like I was some kind of goddess.

I was speechless by his shameless gesture and gestured him to stand up "It's wasn't that big of a deal."

'No," he countered "it was." He took something out of his pouch. "Then take this as a sign of my gratefulness."

I took the brown bag out of his hand, and looked at what was inside. A piece of smoked and salted sirloin of veal, ready to be served and eaten. "Inner what do you think?" No answer, meaning she was still angry at me.

"Excuse me." The farmer said confused.

"Uhm…Never mind, I can't accept this." I admitted as I looked at the big hump of meat, especially when the man before me was old and showed malnutrition signs. "You need this more than I need."

"No I insist." He finalized his words by slowly pushing me away. "Be save on your journey young one."

 _Flashback end_

Still Inner didn't answer me.

I sighed deeply, breathing in the cold but fresh air, as I opened my eyes and took the brown bag out of my pouch. After opening the bag I took the contents out, taking a small sniff and just like that my stomach began to rumble. It smelled delicious.

I jumped of the tree and walked down the road while eating the piece of beef.

 _Flashback_

I walked down the forest path which led to a small clearing in the forest, secluded and hidden from unsuspected guests.

Finally I reached the small patch of grass, it wasn't much but it was well hidden between the pine trees.

I sat down under one of the bigger trees and closed my eyes; I felt my mind drifting away as I tried to reach my own mindscape.

I opened my eyes again and saw a black void before me; unlike the one in the cave this one doesn't have a mirror wall. I looked around trying to find Inner but all I could see was an endless darkness.

' _Maybe I need some tools?'_ I began to envision a pair of binoculars before me when I felt something appear in my hands.

I opened my eyes and just like I envisioned, there was a pair of binoculars in my hand.

But it was of no use when I still couldn't find her. Not wanting to force her to reveal herself to me, I left the mindscape.

Once my mind and body were one again, I decided to start the second point of my schedule: trying to activate the Byakugo. Without opening my eyes I took a deep breath and concentrated on the dense and the vast amount of chakra stored in there. I tried to feel it, poke it ad touch it, but it was all in vain, there was no way I could excess it this way.

I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was already setting.

 _Flashback end_

Taking more bites from the delicious meal, I walked down one of the well maintained sandy road. Normally the roads which lead to the outskirts of town weren't well mantained because no one wanted to invest in it, but ones in a while a road led to a noble's home adn it just happened that this one was rumoured to be incrediblely sick.

The sun was making place for the moon, as the end of the day approached, making this particular place even more beautiful.

Having the orange, pink, purple and blue clash together with the red of the trees, it was really a picturesque scene.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it, it has only two days and their target was already here. He signalled to his friend that he saw the person by throwing a pebble against his head.

Ignoring Sasuke's death glare he waited impatiently for the black caped person to walk by. It was a real pain in the ass but the dark coloured cape and crimson scarf covered everything from the face with the help of the dark night.

The footsteps got louder and louder till it was at it loudest.

Their plan worked.

* * *

 **Now, let's see what the next chapter entails.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Breather

**Yay, finally a new chapter.**

 **You: "Why did it take so long?"**

 **Me: "I had to rewrite this chapter not only once but thrice."**

 **You: "…"**

 **Me: "First: my rewrites of the next few chapter."**

 **You: "…"**

 **Me: "I forgot that I killed Sakura's parents off and I had to move the whole scene towards another location."**

 **You: "…"**

 **Me: "Then I had to change a whole character (dialogue and such) because it didn't fit the scene anymore."**

 **You: "Can I finally begin?"**

 **Me: *sigh* "Oh well, but first a quick recap."**

 **You: *rolls eyes***

 **Me: *Ctrl+c, Ctrl+v, Ctrl+i***

 _ **Naruto couldn't believe it, it has only two days and their target was already here. He signalled to his friend that he saw the person by throwing a pebble against his head.**_

 _ **Ignoring Sasuke's death glare he waited impatiently for the black caped person to walk by. It was a real pain in the ass but the dark coloured cape and crimson scarf covered everything from the face with the help of the dark night.**_

 _ **The footsteps got louder and louder till it was at it loudest.**_

 _ **They jumped at the person.**_

* * *

 _Tenten's P.O.V. (Konoha, antique shop)_

The sun shone on my skin, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the rare occurrence of a clear sky during this time of the year. Blindly I walked down the main road of Konoha which lead toward the marketplace.

In the background I heard the business flourish around me in the shops and the construction workers paving the empty market while the soft tinkling of the weapon, that hung over one of my shoulder, noticed me of every step I took.

 _Flashback_

I hold my head in pain and frustration as I just banged my head against the desk when my theory failed to explain the secret behind it.

' _How in the world did Sasuke's sword break under the heat when the enemy's one didn't?'_

It was like everything was closing up to me, maybe I was stuck in this room for too long or am I getting too tired?

Shuffling was heard in the background as Sai, who was still here even after he delivered the sword for me to patch up, closed his book "I'm sorry Tenten but I need to head out, I promised to help the investigation team."

I heard him standing up and stretching his back before I turned around.

"Research team?"

He looked at me with a fake smile. "You don't know about the team conducting research on the burned items from the explosion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Sai," the receptionist said, "you seem to have brought a friend."

"Good afternoon, I'm Tenten," I said while I my eyes slowly drifted towards the surroundings around, after all it's my first time in the research facility of Konoha "I'm hope I'm not intruding or anything like that."

"Don't worry about it, it always fine to have an extra pair of hands." The receptionist enthusiastically exclaimed. She looked over at her intercom and pushed a button down _"Message to mister Shion"_ echoed through the hallways _"Sai has arrived with a companion, please head over the reception."_

Time ticked by while my eyes constantly scanned the hallway, not that I was specifically searching for him but the figures that were entering and leaving, weren't what you could call that typical: from a leek eating girl to a pair of blonde haired twins getting kicked out because they were fighting.

"It's good to see you again Sai. Please introduce me to this young lady? If I may ask."

I snapped out of my gaze as I heard a royale blue haired man greeting me, he was in his mid-twenties and was scribing down my name on a piece of paper while Sai introduced me.

"Welcome Tenten" he said "I'm mister Shion; I'm honoured to meet such a good friend from Sai."

I blushed at his comment but was able to make a fast recovery "It's also nice to meet you too mister Shion, I hope I'm not an inconvenience."

He laughed and began to walk down the hall while gesturing us to follow him, "No, we actually need more help; you may however not be able to help with the more 'delicate' stuff" _'Top secret stuff, probably. '_ "but we always need more hands with the 'approved' stuff."

He stopped by one of the many doors and unlocked it, in the room there were about another ten people or so. "I'm sorry to say this but this is where you two will split," the man said, "Sai and I will be further down the hallway, room 390 if you need to find us."

With that he rudely slammed the door into my face. I helplessly looked around the room, looking at the many boxes with labelled contents in them, till one of the staff members walked up to me.

"Hello there, I'm Meiko. I heard you were here to help us." I couldn't help but smile back at her broad smile.

"Yes, it seems that way."

"Great," she took my hand and pulled me towards one of the empty chairs "we here" she pointed at her team "are responsible for continuing the examinations which the main team deemed inimportant but in case something popped up, we are here as the last defence. Now tell me what are your specialties?"

"Uhm," I began as I got surprised by this woman's directness "I specialise in weapons." I bluntly said.

"Even better!" she screamed as she signalled one of her staff members to push one of the boxes towards us "We actually have a small problem with that. We were asked to look into this stuff but it turned out that we didn't understand a thing of it."

I looked at the label which read 'Category: weapons', my eyes probably began to shine as I read it because the woman continued without a stop "I'm pleased to see you react so positively, if you could continue were we left off" she pulled a book out of the box and I was pretty sure that all the sparkeling in my eyes just dissapeared "that would be wonderful."

With a thud the book landed before me on the table, "All you need to do is continue our translation." I couldn't even ask any questions as she already left my table.

I looked at the cover of the old, worn and slightly scorned leather book. _'Liber Vulcani'_ was written on top of it, in fine cursive symbols. On the other side lay a bunch of notes of different kind of words and annotations.

I flipped the book open and was surprised by the piece of paper stuck between the pages.

It was a black and white photo which showed a young girl, a woman and a man. In the corner was written with pen the number '42'.

I looked over at the notes and searched for the corresponding number.

 _42: Family picture of Haruno Mebuki. Details: picture taken outside of Konoha; after colour correction, it seemed that the father had pink hair._

I put the notes and turned another page, it didn't show anything else besides the content page and a sticky note with the translation.

I looked at the words on the page and searched for the corresponding words on the sticky note.

' _You got to be kidding me!'_

It was like the universe was on me or something, there on the stick note where the words written in the most unrecognizable chicken scratch you can possibly think of. It was like some kind of modern art rather than handwriting and I never understood modern art.

I let out a deep sigh and began to decipher the writings one by one.

'Meltdown'? No. 'Melting progress'? Yes, 'Melting process'.

'Metal character'? 'Metal characteristics'.

'Frozen 1'? 'Forging 1'. Wait what!

I quickly began to flip the pages till I saw the ultimate conformation of my suspicions.

A hand drawn diagram of a well-crafted piece of a rapier.

"Jackpot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A few days later_

"Hey Tenten," Meiko whispered into my ear "we just received a new box of stuff that we have to look through" _'I wonder why she's telling me this?'_ "and I thought maybe you can help." _'So that's why'_

I looked at with a raised eyebrow "So you're pushing more work towards me."

Her hands shot up before her as she defensively waved her hands "No, you got it wrong" she tried to convince me "I actually wanted to thank you for your help and wanted to give you a small gift.

"It may not be much but still," she grabbed one of the boxes and opened it just to retrieve an item out of it "it still under investigation but you can have it afterwards."

 _Flashback end_

The katana hang over my shoulder in a piece of cloth like a bag pack hanging over one shoulder. It was incredible that it was still preserved in such a good condition.

A smile crept up my face as I relived how Mother Fortuna led me to the answer.

I should hand it to the Haruno clan, not even half way through the book and the amount of knowledge started to drown me. Ways to make steel lighter and stronger while preserving the metals unique qualities, unbelievable that there is so much lost knowledge. It wasn't like it was really that hard to copy though, just infusing the metal while you're folding it.

"TENTEN!"

I turned around and saw Ino running over the main road towards me. She was like that yellow videogame figure which the genin of these days are obsessed with, 'Pacman' if I remember it correctly.

She was just like him, a bright yellow dot running over the broad road; it could have been a live action adaptation of it if you just placed background music

"I'm so happy I found you!" She screamed into my ear.

"What's up" I said while trying to ignore the ringing in my ear.

"Haven't you heard? Sasuke-kun and Naruto are back!"

* * *

 **Short but I think it's the perfect place to end it.**

 **Before I forget, did you notice the newly added chapter titles?**

 **Next chapter: It's going to be a lot longer, because of all the events finally moving together**

 **REMEMBER: Reviews fuel the writting machine**


	18. Chapter 18: Hanging by a Thread

**My test week just ended! \\(^-^)/**

 **And what way to better celebrate it than a new chapter.**

 **Attention: I will be ussing the metric system, so for the ones using the imperial units- 1 inch=2,54 cm**

* * *

 _Pairs of yellow eyes stared from the background, hungry and shining in the dark and cold night._

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Hokage's office)_

"Could you please repeat that?" Kakashi asked as friendly as he could while he wished that this wasn't his reality. It wasn't her fault after all.

"I'm Ayano and I…" she softly said.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Naruto screamed, "Why do you have that cloak and scarf?!"

An 'Hn' of Sasuke supported his accuse.

"Please Naruto, Sasuke don't interrupt us anymore. It was already enough that you knocked her out, otherwise you could have done this on the road."

"I-I-I" she stammered out. She couldn't believe it; she got ambushed and was now basically interrogated by the Hokage and two of the legendary New Sanin.

"Speak." The Hokage commanded.

"I found them on the road towards the mansion." She blurred out as the intense pressure of their stares got to her "The night was colder than expected so I wasn't well packed and they just...happened to lay there."

"What were you doing?"

"I wanted to get the attention from one of the five big hidden villages by healing a lot of people," she admitted "I wanted to be trained in the arts of medical science."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to…"

The door slammed open, interrupting her sentence, revealing a the previous Hokage and her assistance. "Where is she?" they asked simultaneously.

A tired sigh left the Hokage's mouth, like he hadn't slept for days which was well backed up by the rings under his eyes.

"It wasn't her." He said tiredly. "Shizune, could you please lead her to our _'Unidentified Foreigners Department'_?"

They all hold their breaths as they saw the girl no older than 14 leave the room towards the Intelligence and Torture department.

* * *

 _The night before the initial ambush_

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V._

I was walking down the road while eating the nice piece of meat. It was almost gone, but the smell was still just as strong. Taking another bite I didn't notice the pairs of fierce burning yellow eyes in the bushes of the road.

And it was exactly that, that got me into this situation…

A piece of delicious meat caused me to be chased by a pack of wolves.

'Kata, kata' went their paws.

It wasn't long before I noticed that they weren't just a bunch of animals. After all what kind of animal would come back with 20 pack mates after I knocked out one of them. By then it wasn't hard to geuss that they weren't attracted by the scent but that they were after blood.

So here I am running for my life.

' _Those aren't normal wolves!'_ my mind screamed while I rang at high speed through the trees, I dodged to the right as one of them almost tackled me. _'It shouldn't be normal for them to be this fast,"_ I had to duck as one of them sprung over my head missing me by mere centimetres _"or this aggressive!'_ I saw the humongous shadow of one of them running through the forest like only trained animals could.

'Kata, kata, kata'

Back then on the road it was only by sheer luck that I wasn't torn into pieces and I am not kidding; they ripped the scarf and cloak right of my body.

One of the shadows landed in front of me like a ninja and it looked at me with blood lusty yellow eyes as he blocked my way. Immediately I took off into the trees and continued my flight.

The branches behind me cracked by their sheer weight as they also took to the trees _'What are they?!'_

'Crack, crack'

Sweat poured over my back as I felt them getting closer and closer.

It was inevitable in the end but they finally got me.

I got hit, and it wasn't just a normal one. NO. It had to be the biggest one, the alfa to be exact.

I landed hard on my back. I could feel his breath on my face as his body was pushing mine down into the ground. I could feel my bones getting crushed as he leaned all of his weight on them. His salvia dripped of his mouth while he looked at me like I was a tasty little chicken. Shadow covered its humongous being and the night silence fulled his growls.

It felt like minutes passed by even if it were mere seconds as I stared into his _three_ pairs of yellow eyes. _'Wait three?!_

' _Yes, three!'_

Three pairs of pointy ears

Three pairs of hungry eyes

Three mouths full of carnivore teeth

I couldn't believe it; my breath got stuck in throat as I looked at the one and only Cerbus, the three headed hellhound of Pluto, the god of the Underworld.

Two of his mouths let out an ungodly sound as he called upon his pack of wolfs while his other mouth launched at me with otherworldly speed.

Blood splatters splashed through the air, painting the grass and his teeth into a deep maroon.

It was only the rush of adrenaline that gave me the force to move my neck for a few centimeters, saving me from him biting into my neck.

It happened in less than a millisecond but I activated my fires causing a beautiful blue to lighten up the night sky.

The beast above me roared in pain and jumped off me. Faster than I thought was possible I stood up and continued my flight, no amount of training can possibly prepare you for this, no training can have the solution of fighting alone against a pack of dangerous beasts that unlike shadow clones don't just disappear but will come back with twice the amount of rage.

'Kata, kata'

I clutched my injured shoulder where he bit me as I tried to concentrate my healing chakra around it. My blue cape lightened the path before me, showing me the traitorous roots and bushes.

Injured

Tired

And my medical chakra wasn't working fast enough.

'Kata, kata, kata'

I could feel myself getting lightheaded by the seconds as I heard their heavy steps closing in.

I took a deep breath and decided to do it.

Green fire flashed alive around my wound.

 _Flashback_

Steam clouds formed from my warm breath as I walked around the ruins.

There was no reason for me to be here, just a hunch, a gut feeling so to say.

The ruins had greeted me with a sorry sight, burn marks marked the still standing walls and black fires melted the snow around certain places creating an interesting kind of paterrn.

I let my body take over like it was on an autopilot, I'm not sure why but it was like my body knew more than I knew. My feet dragged themselves over the icy ground leading me through the debris. Perhaps a lost memory, an important note of the past?

I stopped right before a small black fire. I squatted down to its level and stared into the deep dark light, the fire crackled sending embers into the air.

My eyes widened as I realised the missing link in my assumption. I concentrated and engulfed my hand into the Cool Fire and reached with my hand into the fire as it protected me from the heat. I felt through the fire searching for whatever it was that fuelled the fire and caused it to crackle, finally I felt it.

I took it out of the fire and saw that it was a scroll, intact and well!

Flabbergasted I looked at nature's impossibility, the paper was only charted around the edges not even burned but slightly turned brown, it was in impossible miracle for something this flammable to be in this kind of state.

That at least was what I thought till I felt the tiny linger of chakra in the paper, it was unlike a animated object swirling through the medium but it was carefully arranged in a checkers pattern.

I small grin broke loose on my face as I praised my ancestors ingenuity of finding a way to protect materials from burning.

I carefully unrolled the scroll and scanned through the content.

 _The Green Fire (The Fire of Medics, The Healing Fire, The Merciful Fire)_

 _The fire used by healers to cauterize, disinfect and speed the cell division of a wound._

 _Flashback end_

I dictated the warnings through my head as I ran for my life.

 _Warning: never take your eyes of the fire; never lose concentration; keep calm while doing it._

And I bluntly ignored all of them, I ran with tunnel vision while I was desperately looking over my shoulder to spot them as I was almost hyperventilating.

'Kata, kata, kata'

Despite everything, I felt it working. My cells duplicating with high speed thanks to the warmth and the bleeding stopping, it may not restore my shoulder to full use but it will do till I find the time to redo it with medical ninjutsu.

My hand left my shoulder and I began running on full speed again, the trees flew by as the splashing of water came nearer and nearer. Safety. I sped up hoping to reach the water before they caught up to me.

'Kata, kata, kata, kata'

They were close but I heart the splashing noises getting louder and louder. An opening behind the trees! More adrenaline was available as I sped up even more.

'Kata, kata, kata'

The distance between me and them became bigger again as I broke through the line of trees. I saw the water glistening in the dark, the moonlight making a mirror effect over the surface. There was just one little problem.

It was a canyon and not a small one.

I looked down and saw the water of the river flowing through the landscape; I looked forward to the other side and immediately saw that it was too far to bridge over with a chakra filled leap.

'Kata, kata, kata, kata'

I was stuck.

'Kata, kata, kata, kata, kata'

My heart began to beat faster and faster.

'Thump, thump, thump'

I turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes flying into my vision before I lost my balance as he bit into my neck and pushed me of the cliff.

* * *

Present

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (Hokage's office)_

"Everyone! Please remain calm!" the Hokage screamed over the loud crowd of friends – Konoha 11 and Sai- who barged into his office right after she took care of the girl.

"What do you mean?!" Ino screamed back even louder than him "It's impossible for her not to be here, everything led to her!"

"SILENCE!" the late Hokage spoke over the crowd, "Don't try to use a sledgehammer to crack nuts."

The room fell silent by the use of her words.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked questionably as he stared at Tsunade like she just spoke some foreign language.

"She means that we shouldn't make such a big problem out of something so small." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto looked at him like he just grew a second head "What do you mean 'small'? I think it's a pretty big problem." He took a deep breath as he looked at everyone, "I'm sure I'm not the only one. I will speak for us all," Letting out his breath he softly spoke "we miss our pink haired friend."

"Good to know it's mutual." A sinister voice said.

Like a command was given, everyone turned around towards the sound. There on the window still stood the man they were searching for.

"Kaji." Sasuke spat out.

"It's good to see you too." He retorted back with a huge grin over his face with reflected the sun light. The sun shone towards his back, blinding the group of ninja of seeing the rest of his face. "Did anyone tell you guys that you should invest more into security?"

He teleported onto the desk of the Hokage and before anyone could do anything he grabbed a pen from the penholder.

Everyone was already grabbing for their weapons and hand signs were being made, but it wasn't fast enough.

The sun got blocked by a drifting cloud, for less than a second his right eye was visible glowing in the shadow was a yellow eye.

Than the pen was surrounded by white fire and before anyone could comprehend it, he smashed it in the table.

The Hokage tower blew up.

* * *

 **Aaaand done.**

 **Seems like everything is falling apart isn't it?**

 **If you are confused about the timeline at this moment: all Sakura's parts happen between the road scene and the ambush; all the other scenes should happen in the present time (unless it's explicit said to be different).**

 **So all Sakura's scenes happen in the past for the moment being**

 **See you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Let's go

**Alright then, finally it's done. I kept you guys waiting didn't I? But rest assured it's finally done.**

 **Note: it was supposed to be two seperate chapters, but then it would be too short so... here's a small treat.**

* * *

 _Ino's P.O.V.(Hokage's office)_

The world was ablaze.

The sky was filled with smoke, obscuring the sunlight.

And to top it all off, he was laughing like a maniac, or at least that was what I thought. A high pitch noise was the only thing that came through in the aftermath of the explosion. Trembling, I put my hands to my ears to heal them as slowly the noise went away and I finally could clearly look around without feeling like you're stuck in a gaze.

I couldn't believe it I didn't want to believe it; the Hokage Building was gone. I coughed as I inhaled the smoke from the white fires around me. I looked around and saw that all my friends were okay, how? Another cough. I pulled out a kunai and cut the bottom part of my skirt, then tying it around my neck to form of scarf proceding by pulling it over my nose like Kakashi's mask. It might not have been as effective when you added water but it still helped blocking the ash in the air.

I turned around and saw to my relieve that a medic team had arrived to help the wounded unprepared staff members of the building.

On my left side I saw the reason why my friends were unharmed. There, on the ground lay Sasuke being held up by his friend while pieces of the Susanoo lay scattered around us. I rushed towards his side as he stood up on unstable legs.

"What happened?" I asked, or rather screamed as I saw him flinching, while helping Naruto supporting him up.

"Ugh…" Sasuke let out a dazed grunt "I was able to activate the Sussannoo at the last second, but" with another grunt he stood on his own feet, he looked around the area while blinking his eyes an nth amount of time "I'm unable to activate it again." Another grunt and he fell to one of his knees.

"Dammit Sasuke, watch out!" I shouted as I knelled down beside him. I put my hand on him in order to let my medical chakra hover over his back to discover what's wrong with him.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a migraine," he tried to reassure me while trying to push me away "I just hit my head."

Immediately my hand moved towards his head, my hand trembled uncontrollably as my brain went to a dozen of scenarios which all weren't that good . I wasn't hard to find the problem as the lump on the back of his head was still pulsing under my fingers.

"Shit," I cursed "you hit the area you use for you vision. I don't think you will be able to use your Kekkei genkai for the time being or till we have time to properly heal you."

"Argh!" I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around and was just able to get a glimpse of them before Naruto fell to his knees.

"Don't be such a pussy, Demon." Kaji snarled "It's probably not even the first time somebody tempered with your seal.

He kicked Naruto in his ribs shoving him aside and giving use a clear view of his pain stricken face and the burn marks around his stomach area.

"And to finish you all off," in a flash he grabbed a scroll from his pouch "I have a little present for you all."

I could only brace myself for the upcoming doom as he unfolded the scroll in one clear sweep. I closed my eyes and waited…and waited…and waited?

Slowly opening my eyes I saw him holding a scroll with blank summon spots. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him questionably. There's was an awkward silence in the air as we all just stared at him.

Slowly, he folded the scroll back up. "My bad, wrong one. This one was already used on my niece." He put it back and took out another one. "This one was meant for you guys!" he shouted as loud as he can and threw the scroll into the smoke filled air.

The scroll began to unwrap mid-air while unfolding and showing it contents to the world before multiple black smoke like snakes came out of it and spread out like blast wave.

I could only look as the pitch dark creatures flew over the village. Although all the other ones flew over the city two of those smoke trails stayed behind and began to clutter in to two separate piles before their summoner.

Slowly but steady the piles grew, shaping into a humanoid form. Defined shapes started to appear as arms and legs became visible and finally the head.

Before me stood two men: an old grumpy looking one and an adult with an x -shaped scar over his face. Both of them were pitch black with white outlines and yet their hair had pink highlights and their eyes were neon green, like cat eyes which shine through the darkness once light hits them.

Both of them simultaneously blinked with their eyes like they were sharpening their sight. With stiff movements they began to move first turning their necks around to look around the area before swiftly turning their torsos to each other.

"What's this?" they asked each other. Confused and probably disorientated they looked aroud before they spotted their summoner.

"Welcome back brother."

"Hee," The unknown man spat back. "what did you do?"

Kaji or Hee? _'I'm not quite sure anymore'_ just looked bemused at him.

"Where are you manners, Honou? At least greet your sister before you interrogate her." _'It's a female!"_ "Besides, just ask our _dearest_ elder if he would be so kind to enlighten you." She deliberately dragging the 'dearest' out to mock him.

Honou looked down at the man beside him, waiting for an explanation.

The old man just took a deep sigh as if he could feel his age even if he was just a manifestation of his body.

"You remember the big black out and the inability to move a muscle for the last few days?" Honou nodded "Well, I guess we were sealed and then released into the real world by some kind of jutsu." The old man looked as his hand, observing the little clouds of smoke escaping the gravitational field of his newly formed body "I think it turned us into some kind of puppets: controlled and used by our wielder."

"And you're right about that, old man" Hee said while throwing a giant double headed battle axe and a huge cleaver at them.

Both of them caught it and began testing them out to test the weapons out. The elder spun the axe around while the man began to swing with the cleaver.

"FIGHT!" Hee commanded

I was ready to jump into action as I stood beside my teammates. I saw them charging at us. I readied myself to dodge the initial attack and then to strike, but instead I had to look upwards when both of them sprung over us heading towards Naruto and Sasuke, who were still recovering from the aftereffects.

I was unable to breathe as I saw the axe and the cleaver heading towards their heads.

 **Clang**

Kakashi stood between them stopping both the weapons with a kunai in each hand.

"Everybody!" He screamed out "Me and Tsunade will handle this, you head out and protect Konoha from the rest of those black clouds."

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V. (destroyed Hokage Tower )_

The Hokage saw everyone leaving with their respected teams as they went their own way to save Konoha.

"Alright Tsunade, let's do this."

Tsunade ran up to the boys while he gathered chakra towards his hand and added his element. The sound of chirping birds filled the air while he ran towards the enemies.

He charged at one of the summons when a wall of white fire appeared before him, separating him and the late Hokage from his boys.

He jumped back discharging the Chidori.

"Don't bother you fight is with me not with them. The summons are for the boys." Hee grinned at them with a sickening smile.

The Hokage wasn't about to give up, but his effort was put in vain when both him and Tsunade were driven back by a combined fire jutsu from her.

' _Hang in there guys.'_

Black ash fell from the sky.

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V. (canyon)_

I couldn't even hear my own breath or my heart beat as the wind blasted all the sound away while I fell. The blood from the wound defied gravity, streaming upwards thanks to the wind blowing it away because I was heading headfirst towards the stream at the bottom of the ravine.

I looked at the beast that bit me and pushed me off the edge. The huge black monster was like me falling through the sky, helpless and too stunned to do anything. At least he didn't snap my neck, but now I'm quickly bleeding to death.

I looked down again and saw the fast approaching waters. I began to feel lightheaded because of the blood lose; I wonder from which I will die first.

I could feel reality began slipping away as black spots dotted my vision. _'I guess the wound got me first'_

I closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Wake up."**

" **WAKE UP."**

" **WAKE UP!"**

My eyes snapped open as I sat up. I took my time to take my surroundings in thanks to the water dripping down my forehead which blurred my vision.

I was sitting on the shore of the fast streaming river, soaked to the bone and for some reason alive.

I looked at the lump of darkness besides me and recognised the summon who tackled me, or at least I recognised the deformed remains of the once mighty beast. A blood trail painted the ground beneath him red; my eyes traced the trail to the end which was the river.

I could only imagine that the tides stranded us on the riverbank.

As I looked at the beast and back to myself, I was only able to think how in the world I was able to survive the same fate; how I didn't get crushed to death. They may say that it was the water, but still water or earth it won't make a difference if you fall from that height.

I walked over to the carcass and began to examine it. The body might not be in prime condition anymore, but it was stiff and that was enough information for me. Around one to three days a body will stiffen, so that meant that we crashed into the river that many days ago, in turn that meant that I was unconscious for one to three days.

My stomach rumbled even at such a distasteful sight, not feeling well with ussing the carcasses meat as a feast I decided to pop a soldier pill in.

'body destroyers' would Tsunade-shisou call these pills.

Funny that I'm thinking about it now.

Wait.

Did I just…

I stood up and ran up towards the stream and shoved my hand into it, freezing it on contact as the blue fire cooled the area down.

Ice shard immediately began to form while the river crashed against it, cracking it and tearing pieces of. With a war cry, I started to put more chakra in it. The water began to cool down at a tremendous speed.

Ice floes began to form, before they got dragged away by the current. "Shannaro!" I screamed out as more and more ice floes began to form, faster and faster they appeared; faster than the current. Blocks of ice began to pile up one each other till it formed some sort of dike.

I looked into the reflection of the ice and saw myself. I looked wrecked, wet and wasted but that wasn't what stood out for me. My stare was directly aimed at the centre of my forehead where the seal finally was released.

The lines of the seal spread over my whole body; I could only guess that they healed all the damage while I was unconscious. I felt my face muscles began to move as I saw a gigantic smile on my face.

"I DID IT!" I screamed out of joy _'I knew that this was the key.'_ I thought back to all my times with my team: the training, the bonding, the crying, the jealousy, the joy. While I looked at my now seal less face. _'It worked'_ I thought with an afterthought.

I turned around and looked at the wall of rock, which I was planning to climb.

" **WAIT!"**

A scream. I turned around and looked back at the improvised mirror. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw her after such a long time. There in my reflection was me and yet not as I looked at a black and white image of me.

"Inner." I spoke up as I was speechless to see her. I guessed she felt the same as she was also standing with her mouth wide open, she probably didn't have a clue why she was able to project herself in a mirror image. "Why now?" I asked her to break the silence.

" **I-I-I…"** her words got lost in the thundering noise of the water clashing against the barrier as she started to mumble her words and instead of asking her to repeat that, I chose to take the initiative. "Why didn't you speak to me?"

She looked away and didn't dare to stare me in the eyes **"Because I was mad at you, you didn't listen."**

"I'm sorry." I apologised "But still, that didn't mean you had to block me off for the rest of the journey."

She looked at me again with a smile but haunted eyes: a fake smile **"Yeah, I guess it was partially my fault too."**

Silence fell upon us as we both didn't know what to say. I for my part was shocked to say the least, shocked to remember my past, shocked to see her again after such a long time and most definitely shocked to hear her apologize. An emotional overload would be a correct summary. I might not know why she was silent but knowing her, she is having some kind of inner turmoil –no pun intended- at the moment.

I ignored the chipping away of the ice by the immense pressure of the water as I walked closure to the mirror till I'm standing right before it. "Thanks for returning." I put my hand on the ice mirror and she mirrored me. "From now on let's do it together, you and me, me and you." Our hands mirrored each other on each side, it might have been my imagination but it felt warm to me. "Let's defeat her together, let's help our friends together." I clasped my hand in some weird attempt to hold her hand and yet she didn't return the favour, instead a tear rolled over her face. "Let's go." I turned around and tried to climb the stone wall again.

" **DON'T GO!"**

Once again I turned around to see her screaming at me again, her hand still on the same place.

" **Stay,"** she whispered softly **"don't go."** She repeated while she took her hand off the mirror to hold it near her heart like she was scared.

"Why?"

Cracks appeared all around the ice floes.

She didn't answer me but instead tears began to stream over her face **"Stay, don't go."** She repeated like a mantra.

In turn I repeated my question.

She bit her bottom lip before she answered me **"You won't survive the next encounter."** She looked at me with haunted eyes **"She will kill, no, destroy you the moment she sees you."** She looked directly at me with a deadpanned expression **"She's years ahead of you, she has required years on knowledge, there's no way you can win!"**

I was speechless. Her words hurt like knifes cutting and stabbing me.

" **Escape while you still can! You don't have to return, you can always try later."**

She was done just like me. "NO," I shouted at her "I won't abandon my friends!"

" **It's not like they won't be gone the moment she's done with them! They are probably already under attack."**

I didn't believe it "How do you know that?!" she was holding back information. No answer. "What are you holding back?!"

She clasped her hands together into fist **"We Inners can sense the general area of other Inners if there are enough of us and I'm sensing an enormous pile of our energy in the Leaf."**

"Even more reason for us to go!" I screamed at her, furious that she was so selfish.

" **Don't be foolish!"** She shouted back **"You shouldn't have even left the island, you could have been even better prepared. I know you don't want to go, just leave them, their fate is already sealed.**

 **"You and I, we are one and the same."**

"No," I said as I looked at her with a dark glance at her "we are not."

The mirror shattered.

* * *

 **Yay, Inner's back and she's bringing bad news.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, you're probably mad that everyone survived but I need them for the end battle.**

 **On the other side... I probably won't be able to work a lot on the story for the next few weeks, so updates will come slower.**

 **Reasons? You are probably asking. No? oh well, I'm still going to tell. Yes? Thanks for caring.**

 **First and for most: school, yes that one little problem that causes tons of stories to slow down or even stop (but not me, I won't stop -or at least I hope-). I have to write tons of things for school and I'm not sure how much time it's going to take.**

 **Second: universities are having orientation days, so I have to visit them which causes me to use up my saterdays.**

 **Third: I'm not sure but I think my laptop is dying as it won't charge at the moment I'm typing this; I'm pretty much holding it together because I'm distracted by typing this. So please hold you fingers crossed for me.**

 **That's it for this time.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Please leave a review, they're highly appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Fights are on

**After a long absence I'm back again!**

 **All my school projects are done now, which gives me time to work on this story.**

 **Now let's catch up what happened the previous time.**

 **The leaf stood under attack and a confrontation with Inner Sakura.**

 **If you want to refresh even more, just read the previous chapter too.**

 **Trivia for distances in this chapter:**

 **1 meter = 3,28084 feet**

 **1 inch = 2,54 centimeter**

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

"Hel~p, m~e."

Immediately I stopped and looked around for the weak voice. "Ino, can you sense somebody?"

"Wait a sec." she closed her eyes and hold her hands out in a sign of concentration "Around the corner, west from us."

Following her directions, we rounded the corner and saw a figure lying beneath the debris "Choji, help me with pulling him out." Together we pulled at his shoulders while Ino was digging more room for him to move out.

It was a drag but it was all worth it as he slowed got freed till he was standing on his own two feet, or at least with support of my shoulder. It seemed his legs were broken.

"Are you alright, little boy?" Ino asked in her medic voice.

"My le~gs" he groaned out. I felt him getting heavier on my shoulder as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Ino knelled down before the unconscious boy and started to scan his body over with her medical jutsu. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she started to look extremely worried "I need to get him to the hospital as fast as possible. He did not only break his legs but a rib also punctured a lung."

 **Krrrrrrrrrrrr**

I turned around and saw a building collapsing by under his weight; it would have been less troublesome if it didn't fell towards us "Ino, Choji we need to get out of here!"

My blond friend picked up the boy and put him on her back before jumping away.

The building landed with a loud thud, like it fell during an earthquake. Dust rose from the ground aiding the already existing ash rain. The area around us darkened a significant bit, obscuring our vision till a 7 meter radius.

I spotted my teammates and walked towards them to see how they were doing. Ino was ripping another piece of her already ruined dress to make another improvised mask like she did with us. If it wasn't for the dire situation she would have nagged about her dress or at least at the hideous colour scheme of the purple cloth and the new green of the improved chunin jacket.

A sound that was similar to an arrow flying through the sky was the only notification I got to secure the safety of my team "Choji, Ino! Duck!" I fell to the ground and held my hands in a protective manor above my head.

Like an arrow hitting the target two large spears hit the ground before us. I slowly stood up in a crouched position and observed the weapon, on closer inspection they looked more like a harpoon which fishers use during harpoon fishing.

"Quick, jump back!" I made a back flip and once again landed on the ground with my hands above my head. I closed my eyes reading myself for the blast wave.

It felt like minutes passed by, which was probably just a second wherein I imagined that the tips of the weapons turned red and got hotter and hotter.

The ringing sound was back after the explosion took off. I slowly stood up on shaky legs all too happy that the dust cleared thanks to the blast wave. I smelled that my clothes were slighty cripsed and never thanked the designer of the new vest so much for using more fire resistant fabric.

I looked around while the ringing slowly ebbed away and saw that Ino and the kid were okay thanks to Choji who jumped onto them, absorbing the blast and burning his back badly. Sadly for his big size several pieces of debris hit him too and drew blood.

I ran up to Choji to help Ino by lying him down on his belly so she could heal his back. Hoisting the kid on my back I noticed that his breath was getting shallower.

"Seriously Len, I wanted to make a grand _solo_ entrance!"

I spun around on my heel and saw two people standing near the centre of the explosion. One of them was pulling the two spears out of the ground and attaching each of them to a string of metal wire.

I shook my head around to clear my vision thinking that I saw double. With wasn't that far from the truth seeing that they both had black with white highlighted pixie haircuts, not only that but they also wore _Lee's spandexes_ that looked like they were smoking because of the substance those entities were made of. On closer inspection they seemed to be of the opposite gender.

' _Twins.'_ I thought with a deadpan.

"Shut up, Lin! You always want a grand _solo_ opening." Len argued back. He was slowly rewinding the wire into the machine that was attached to his hips –that was mirrored by his sister- the machine looked like some kind of giant yoyo, but with the ability to rewind and unwind itself creating some kind of spinning turbine.

"And that's because you always want a grand _solo_ opening, so I…" Lin stopped and turned toward us. She raised one of her pair of spears up pointing it towards us in an intimidating manner like you would do with a sword.

My eyes made an imaginary line from the tip of her spear and tracked it down to my female teammate, who was in standing there with the end sign of 'the Mind Transfer Jutsu'. _'She didn't really try that did she?'_

"I pity you for your attempt," Lin spitted out "you should know that I've an Inner."

' _Troublesome.'_ I thought.

"Ino, what does she mean?" Choji asked.

"Do you remember that time during the Chūnin-Exams when Sakura pushed me out of her mind?" Choji nodded "This is exactly the same, just a lot more effective and faster."

' _This could be a problem, now we can't use the Ino-Shika-Cho because of this. In other words I need to rethink a new strategy.'_

"I'm sorry kiddies, but our summoner wants us to finish quickly. So-" the male sibling said while he spun his spears in his hand in a playful manner.

"-Give it you all." Lin finished.

"Lin, why do you need to finish my sentences always?" Leo complained/asked.

"Because…"

I was tuning Lin out to think up some kind of strategy _'It doesn't seem that they have good teamwork, so I will focus in that. But with Hidan and Kakazu it also looked like that, and we all know how that turned out.'_

I snapped back into reality as their bickering stopped with a starring contest. I was about to share my plan when they both nodded simultaneously like they could communicate by looking into each other's eyes.

Red capes appeared on their shoulder while the tip of their spear turned ablaze.

In a split second one of Lin's spear duck into the wall behind me. I felt blood dripping down my cheek as a thin line was cut right below my eye. "Ino!" I screamed so I could hand her the kid.

I heard something familiar to a motor turning; I looked at Lin and saw that the wire began to tighten before it was so tight that it catapulted her towards us. I was ready to dodge her but she missed us by at least 3 meters.

I tensed as I saw through her tactic. Another motor sound was heard behind me, turning around I saw her brother catapulting towards us with an even greater speed than his sister by clasping his harpoon like spear hook with his sister's hook of her second spear. This caused some kind of chain reaction seeing that the sister was also rewinding both of her weapons while he launched himself forward with his own speed combined with hers.

' _Too fast!'_ I thought when I saw him nearing me at breakneck speed. Unable to dodge it I readied myself for the impact.

I did not only feel it in my shoulder where I was pierced but also on my back as I got pinned on the wall.

I clenched my teeth and stared into the man's green eyes. I took a deep breath I spat on his face. But to my displeasure, it evaporated immediately when it came into contact.

"Human Boulder!" Len got rammed out of the way alongside his spear and I was free once again.

I fell to the ground clutching my now burned shoulder. Ino rushed to my side and started to heal my wound at the best of her abilities. I looked at Choji and saw that his back was still red but it didn't look as dire as before. _'It's really a blessing in disguise that their flames our so hot that they also cauterize our wounds.'_ Ino stopped healing as I saw her breathing heavily; one of the first signs of chakra exhaustion and don't forget to add the little kid she was carrying on her back.

"It seems that their teamwork is perfect, this going to be such a drag."

* * *

 _Tenten's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

'Tap, tap, tap.' Went my feet as they jumped from roof to roof.

'Cling, cling, cling.' Went the tiles as they trilled under my feet.

'…, …, …' Went Sai besides me.

'YOUTH!' Went my ever so youthfull partner.

"Lee, wait up!" I screamed, seeing that he took a big leap forward.

"There's no time to spare, Tenten-chan. We need to save our village, before our flames of youth are getting demolished by these flames of destruction." Lee screamed/answered back.

"Lee! You might be right, but if we continue at this pace we will be exhausted when we enter the battle." Sai reasoned.

My green friend landed and stopped on a flat rooftop "Alright, we take a pause to catch our breathes but after that we won't stop till we've won this fight!"

I breathed in and out, in, out, in, out, in, gasp, in _'Gasp?'_ I focused my eyes to the entity before me and tried to jump out of the way when a black blur hit me.

"Tenten-chan!" Lee screamed out while coming to aid me.

I clutched my thigh and felt that the cloth was burned off alongside the smell of burned flesh. In the corner of my eye I saw Sai quickly drawing crows, trying to corner the unknown entity.

The crows flew by chasing the blur "What are those things?!" I hear the unidentified man scream.

Seeing the crows encircle the man, I saw him readying in some sort of stance. He suddenly turned red in and spun in a break neck speed slicing through all the birds. _'Did he just use some kind of 'Rotation'?'_

When he finally stopped puddles of ink were surrounding him like he was standing in some kind of ritual circle. Just like the summons of earlier he was made of the same substance which were a little smoky around his edges, but unlike them his hair didn't contain pieces of pink but rather white. He seemed to wearing some unusual Shinobi clothes: a hoodie and a pair of knee length booths to protect his legs. He suddenly shook his arms around and two long knives appeared from the sleeves of his clothes before he disappeared in a flash alongside Lee.

I and Sai turned around looking for them but they were nowhere in sight, only the soft breezes of the air around us indicated that they were around.

A sudden arise of smoke ended our search; once the smoke was gone we saw the creature standing above Lee with his feet on his face while one of his knifes was put against his neck. It was kind of dramatic in the way he was standing, the wind, that they just created from vortex, was still blowing around in circles letting his cape waver in the wind like some kind of comic book hero, not only that but the edges of his being were also wavering to reshape himself after he lost his shape because of his speed that could rival Lee's.

"Got a good look?" he said mockingly, "Name's Sokudo, remember that. I don't care that much about this whole ordeal, I just want to run in this world freely."

His eyes shifted from me to Sai. "Don't you two even dare to move an inch," The knife that was near Lee's neck made a shallow cut "or it will cost you."

* * *

 _Hinata's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

My teammates and I turned around when we heard the scream of a madman. My eyes widened as I saw two of the so called Kamikazes storm at me.

Flashback

" He, Shino are you sure we should have taken (read: stolen) those seals?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, why you may ask, because if they act any way the reanimations acted they should be ab- we need to stop," we halted before one of the evacuated residential buildings near one of the outskirts of Konoha "my insects sensed an unknown entity behind the building."

"Alright, can you see them?" Kiba whispered to me while he sniffed the air. "This isn't working, that damn smoke is blocking my sense of smell.

"It will be pretty hard but I will try." I activated my Byakugan and looked through the building to the other side. "I see three figures," I zoomed in even more "they seem to be covered in fire like some kind of human torch."

"And what about their Chakra?" He continued.

"Kiba, you forgot that those flames block out any kind of Dōjutsu." Shino mentioned.

I deactivated my Byakugan to spare chakra and whispered to my teammates "So what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure but maybe-" Shino stopped talking as the building started to tremble.

"We need to get out of here that building is going to collapse on us!" Kiba screamed.

I jumped out of the way and activated my Byakugan to see inside the building "That's not it! They're storming right through the walls to get to us!"

The wall before us cracked on three different places before huge chunks of cemented bricks got fired around and like the wall didn't even hinder them a bit three people ran out of the holes.

"This is bad." Kiba whispered softly.

I saw the three men running towards us and readied my rotation. "Kiba, Shino! Step behind me!" I waited till the men, engulfed in red fire, were no less than 5 meters near me **"** You are in my range."

I quickly turned around my axes, protecting me and my teammates, while said men flew several meters away. They got knocked into the wall and spat into a big smear on the wall like a thrown tomato. My eyes widened when I saw them reshaping themselves like some kind of slime. Immediately they came at us again, but with no recovery time I was unable to pull another Rotation off.

The three of us jumped out of their way and got separated, each with our own individual. I tried to blow him away with an Air Palm to create some distance between us. After multiple attempts and burns I was able to push him away and look for my teammates.

I turned around and saw Kiba landing a Fang Wolf Fang _'Nice one.'_ But my optimism was stamped into the ground when I saw fur the fur of Akamaru smoking and Kiba's second degree burns.

I looked over to Shino, but he wasn't in any better condition.

He was sending bug after bug to him, but each time they got close each they ended in a mass BBQ, which pushed him into using his lacking Taijustu skills.

"It's weird, but doesn't the Haruno clan use a variety of weapons." He commented while he somersaulted to dodge an incoming attack.

I looked at the enemy again and just like he said, they didn't have any weapons. But I wasn't given the time to wonder when he came back at me again.

I tried to block his assault with a kunai but to my bewilderment he kicked, leaving me with a steaming hot bended kunai. I tried to dodge it at the last second and was only able to redirect into hitting my shoulder instead of my face. I fell back and could already feel that that left a nasty burn.

"I'm sorry little girl" He said while pushing my kunai down while with his bare hand, that would habe been bleeding if he was made of flesh"But they call us not for nothing the Kamikazes." He pushed me towards the ground with his superior weight. I was almost lying on the ground, my half bended kunai being the only thing still separating us. Little chunks of metal started to splinter of it as the heat got more intense and the metal started to bend even more. I got feel my hand getting burned by the sheer amount of heat that he was emitting and not to forget the pieces of metal burning my clothes and skin.

"Super Fang Wolf Fang!" A tunnelling white torpedo hit the man of from me, saving me from getting cooked alive.

I stood up and let out a deep breath which I didn't know I was holding. Adrenaline from the almost death experience slowly left me as I calmed down.

End flashback

"Hinata!"

My teammates screamed in desperation, but I knew it was too late. They were too close and they surely would hit me. They neared me at a break neck speed and once they hit me I would be toast for sure. As a last desperate attempt to lessen the damage I released tons of chakra form my Tenketsu points.

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V.(Konoha)_

The black fires scorched their clothes when Naruto and Sasuke rolled out of the way of their combined Fire Ball.

"Are you able to tap in to the sage's power yet?!" Naruto screamed.

"No, what about you?"

"Me neither." The blond stood up clasping his still hurting stomach. "Stupid seal also prevents me from using Kurama's chakra."

"Don't you two get it!" the younger one of the pair of Harunos screamed at us in disbelieve "They smoke of our fires are blocking the light of the sky."

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered to me "I think he means that because the light from neither the sun or the moon is are reaching us, we won't be able to use the sage's power. Seeing that his two sons were symbolised by the moon and sun."

"He teme," Naruto whispered back "you're like a canary in a coalmine. Once you talk a lot you know shit is going to go down."

"Amaterasu Style Fire Dragon Jutsu!" the old man screamed out.

"Oh well."

* * *

 **I think this is an appropriate point to stop this chapter. Looking at the word count I can't believe that this is over 3k.**

 **If you hadn't guessed yet, Lin and Len's weapons were based on the vertical maneuvering equipment from Attack on Titan.**

 **'Sokudo' means speed in Japanese following Google Translate.**

 **The Kamikazes are actually a real unit during World War II and were deployed to make suicidal crash attacks, especially on ships. So you can kind of guess what the strategy from the Kamikazes of this story is.**

 **When will the next chapter be?**

 **I'm not sure, it either be next week or after three weeks because of a school trip during the second week.**

 **Next time in Hidden Power: the conclusions of the fights and probably more words if my building plan of the next chapter is any kind of indication.**


	21. Chapter 21: Figuring it out

**It's unbelievable that I finished this in less time than I estimated.**

 _ **To Iowademoness:**_

 _ **Thank you, for your constructive review. I'm planning to beta this story after it's finished because I don't want to manage that and work on this story at the same time. But I'm planning to do this after it's finished so there won't be any pressure on both sides.**_

 **Now back to the intro**

 **First off, I don't think that the 'previous time' thing is necessary, seeing that it was just a few days ago since the previous update.**

 **Second off, happy King's Day/ Koningsdag for those who live in the Netherlands.**

 **Third off, I can't think up of anything...so enjoy.**

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

Nodding to Ino that my shoulder was okay, I carefully stood up on my shaky legs. Proceeding to evaluate the situation, my brain went through tens maybe hundreds of strategies, after all who has the energy to count it.

"Guys I've a plan." relieved sighs were heard around me "First of, Ino take that kid with you to the nearest emergency hospital."

"What are you saying! I can't just leave you guys." As a way to show her point she took a deep breath and took a fighting stance with the little boy on her back.

"No Ino, you're exhausted of healing so much," like it was a sign of god she collapsed onto one knee "besides your family justu doesn't work on them and that kid immediately needs to go to the intensive care."

"Alright then, I leave it up to you guys." With another puff she jumped towards the nearest rooftop and left the battle.

"Choji, I need you to head over to bridge where team seven used to gather up."

"But doesn't that leave you alone with those two?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him looking with concern at me"Ino already left, I won't leave you too."

"Troublesome," I muttered under my breath "just trust me, okay?"

"Alright then." He nodded and ran off toward the agreed location, leaving me alone with the siblings.

"Ah," Lin spoke in a manner like she cared "did you friends just leave you?"

"You're underestimating us." I collected all of my courage to put my plan into action.

I used a tactical retreat.

"Did he just run away, sis?"

* * *

 _Tenten's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

Time seemed to stop as he inched his knife deeper into his neck. "On the other side," He licked his lips "there's no reason for me to do this. I won't die after all." He rose his knife up and plunged it towards his neck.

"Lee!" I screamed.

A black rope suddenly grabbed him by his hand and stopped him. "What." He looked stunned at it before the rope tightened around his hand and threw him like a ragdoll away.

"Lee, are you alright?" I knelled beside him and looked at his wound; fortunately it was just a small cut that wasn't too deep.

"We got lucky that he didn't notice it." Sai pointed towards his ink snake that crept out of the puddles of ink "The next time we won't be so lucky.

"Don't worry about it." he stood up and put a thin layer of bandage around his wound "If I just remove my weights and open a gate or two I might just be faster than him."

"Don't!" I hold him by his arm before he could do anything "No matter how fast you're, his cape will act like some kind of shield and you will get burned."

"But what should we do then?"

A hand was put on mine and Lee's shoulder. "I heard that this is a sign of comfort" A fake smile decorated his face "I've a theory to stop him."

"Tell up!" Lee started to tap on his toes like he was a little kid ready to meet Santa.

He took his container with ink out of his pocket "Here's the deal. Do you two mind a bath?"

I looked at him with a deadpan. "Whatever it is my youth can take it!" Lee said with a big smile, totally contradicting my statement.

"Alright, this might get a bit messy."

* * *

 _Hinata's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

The wind flew out of my lungs as I got knocked back. Luckily for me I got caught by my teammates, who looked with worried faces at me.

I slowly stood up and looked at my clothes and didn't saw _any_ new burns. I examined my hands and besides a few scraps from the impact there wasn't any more damage added to them.

"Hinata are you alright?" Kiba's concerning voice entered my ear.

"Ye-ye-yes." I stammered out, baffled by the outcome.

"How didn't you receive any burns?" Shino asked.

Ignoring his question I looked at the three men team before us. "Guys, I think I've a plan."

"You do?" Kiba asked wide eyed "Good job, tell me!"

"Shino how much chakra can your bugs release?" I went off a list of requirements for my plan

"Enough for any job." Shino answered directly.

"Alright then. Kiba, Akamaru, what do you guys think about a new set of amour?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V.(Konoha)_

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Lightning Blade!"

A swirling disk followed by a fast approaching chakra spear flew towards the two Harunos. The shuriken exploded in a sphere near the younger man, while the sword pierced through the older man. In fact, the exploding sphere was big enough to engulf them both.

"It's a clean hit!" Naruto started to jump around in victory.

"Dobe, don't you think that was a little too easy?"

"Watch out!"

The two friends turned around and saw a cleaver heading towards their heads.

A substitution justu was all that saved them from getting beheaded. They landed a few meters away while four pieces of wood fell to the ground.

"How?" Naruto looked at the still spinning column of wind "We hit you." The column of wind disappeared, showing the old man, who was slowly rebuilding himself, and another Honou, that was flickering like a candle light.

"That's an Inner clone" The old man said while he was leaning on his axe "It's weird though, we shouldn't be able to do this seeing that we are actually Inners. Maybe she put a bit of our real bodies in this summon?"

Suddenly the clone began to move and tried to tackle Sasuke. "It's not that strong though." Honou admitted seeing that his clone was easily dodged "It's more like an annoyance to deal with."

* * *

 _Len's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

"Lin, do you know where he is?"

"No." She stomped the ground in frustration "He's been playing hide and seek this whole time and every time we find him, he just runs away again."

A kunai suddenly jammed itself into a tree before us. I quickly turned around and saw a hand slipping back into a bush. _'That idiot just missed' A_ smirk couldn't escape my lips as I launched myself towards the bush.

Seeing another pair of spears hit the bush I knew that my sister was also heading this way.

"Found you!" I flew through the bush but didn't saw anyone.

"Where's that brat!" My sister landed besides me "He's gone isn't he."

"Let's go, he is not here anymore." I turned around and began to walk out of the bushes when I heard a hissing sound behind me. I turned around and saw a paper bomb sticking to a tree that got activated by the sparks of our capes.

BOOM!

Together with my sister we got launched out of the bushes and flew away towards another tree. I saw my sister making a mid-air backflip in order to launch her spear again. But it was of no use as another one went off.

This time though, we lost our basic body shape and were unable to use our weapons. Helplessly flying towards the next paper bomb we could only wait till this humiliation was stopped.

It went on for a while, at this moment I couldn't even distinguish my body parts from my sister's anymore. We were like a giant gumball flying trough to sky, that was used like some kind of Ping-Pong ball.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that guy!" My sister screeched out "He will pay dearly for this humiliation." I only hoped that this wouldn't take too long, I wasn't sure how much of my sister's antics I could take.

After _several_ paper bombs we finally landed, but…

 _Splash_

We landed in the water like a big blob. I felt that my muscles were slowly regenerating themselves and separating them from my sister's. When I finally got a neck I looked around and saw that we were standing in a river.

"You think a little bit of water can put my fire out?!" My sister started to scream when she got free from me "Come down from that bridge coward! And face us!"

"That would be too troublesome." He looked at us with lazy eyes "Besides you won't be there anymore over a few seconds."

"What do you mean?" My sister asked.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" I turned around and saw a gigantic ball of human flesh land in the water. My eyes widened in horror as a gigantic tsunami got generated.

"I noticed that when I spat on you that it took some time before it evaporated. So if I keep adding water, your fire will eventually be put out."

"Good job brat," I said as the wave was less than 10 meters away "and because our bodies are made from smoke and fire-"

"- it will be also erased from this earth." He finished my sentence in the same way my sister used to do.

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

Seeing the wave break down upon them, I sat down and wiped the sweat from my forehead _'What a drag, I didn't think it was that hard to set this up.'_

Choji hosed himself up from the water and began to climb up the bridge "And how was I?"

"Perfect as always." I looked around and saw a small blonde spot nearing us.

"You guys!" Ino waved at us "That was amazing! Those explosions, that wave and..."

I tuned her out and lay on my back. _'Too bad that the smoke is blocking my view.'_ With a grunt of displeasure a stared at the sky and to my surprise I spotted instead of a cloud a small bird.

' _Isn't that an ink bird from Sai?'_

* * *

 _Sokudo's POV (Konoha, a few minutes earlier)_

I slowly could feel my legs again, with a grunt I stood up and looked at the rooftop from which I was thrown off.

"Stupid pale guy and his ink." I latched my feet with chakra to the wall and began to walk upwards.

Once I was at the rooftop I immediately got assaulted by a black blur. _'Impressive, this guy is faster than the previous one.'_ I jumped backwards creating some distance between us. He stopped and I could finally take a good look at him. _'Wait, it's the same guy but wasn't he first clad in green?!'_

He ran at me again while I simply smirked. His foot shot out; ready to kick me in my stomach and instead of dodging him I turned around, showing him my fire protected back.

I saw a chunk of my belly flew out of me to make place for his feet. _'What an idiot. He's just hurting himself in the process.'_

I turned around to look at his pain stricken face but instead I got a foot in my face which launched me towards the other end of the roof.

I body was reassembling himself as I looked at him. I couldn't believe it! Instead that he was screaming in pain, he was standing with that big smile of his and a foot that wasn't turned to charcoal.

Rattling that was similar to a snake was echoed behind me. I turned around and saw a gigantic black snake crawling towards me. It lashed out with its tail but I was faster. I ran around him and was ready to cut its body into two.

But instead of the usual clean slice I got a loud 'chunk'. _'What's this!'_ I inspected the snake closely and saw that it was entirely made of weapons covered in some kind of ink.

The snake lashed out at me again. Using my superior speed I jumped out of the way which caused the giant piece of metal to create a huge dent in the roof.

"Don't forget me!" In the corner of my eye I saw the ink covered Shinobi ran at me. He started to do a Taijustsu fight which I gladly welcomed.

He threw a kick from which I had to jump back from and when he did land a hit I quickly regenerated and so it went on for a while _'Why is he fighting like this? He isn't hurting me this way. Unless…"_

I searched for the snake and saw that it was closing in on me _'He's leading me towards it!'_ I tried to turn the tide but it was inevitable that I would come into the range of the snake once again.

The tail of the snake wrapped around me and began to squeeze me like some kind of stress ball. The weapons began to cut into me, holding me into place. I felt my left arm splashing into a million pieces as the pressure got too much, followed by my legs and it wouldn't be long before the rest of me would receive the same fate.

* * *

 _Tenten's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

He splashed into a billion pieces right before our eyes like a popping balloon. Droplets of ink began to move over the metal snake to absorb every last speck of that man.

"Well done guys." Sai jumped at us in a big hug while covering us even more in ink "Ino said that this was a way to show gratitude."

"You know Sai, I think that Ino IS A WONDERFUL PARTNER TO HAVE." Lee screamed into our ears which Sai responded with a small smile.

"We aren't done yet." I released myself from the suffocating hug "We need to inform the others that your special ink doesn't evaporate."

"Alright, I will do it after I get my equipment." Lee ran towards his discarded weights and proceeded to put them back on. "It's good to know that I didn't have to open any gates." He stood up and was ready to jump of the building when Sai stopped him.

"I've a better plan to do this."

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

I quickly pulled a blank scroll out and rolled it open before me. The bird landed on the scroll and spread out into a message.

"He Ino, do you think you can relate this message to everyone?"

"Hold up a sec." She closed her eyes and put her fingers in the required handsigns.

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V.(Konoha)_

' _Listen up. We've confirmed that chakra-ink won't evaporate.'_

"He Sasuke, did you know that Sai's ink doesn't burn?"

"Yes, she just told everybody."

"So, do you have any?"

"No."

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

"I'm done." Ino said.

"Alright then, let's head out."

"He Shika, what's that?" Choji said pointing towards the sky.

I looked up and saw some kind of black blur approaching us at a steady pace. _'Are those insects?'_

* * *

 _One of the Kamikazes' P.O.V.(Konoha, a few minutes earlier)_

"Brace yourselves guys, I want to make a hotdog."

I nodded to our captain and in union we ran up to them. Once again we engulfed ourselves in fire and readied ourselves for the 'suicide' attack.

"Formation Delta!" We spread out into a formation similar to that of how birds fly.

We were less than a second away when they threw smoke bombs into our face causing us to stop. I looked around for them but couldn't even see past my own hand if I put it forward.

"Fang Over Fang!" I heard on my right and saw a huge black blur pass by me _'What was that?'_

"Fang Over Fang!" This time it was on the left, I turned my head but was only met with a gush of wind.

"Fang Over Fang!" _'Behind!'_ I spun around and released all of my fire at once. The impact felt like a horse riding over me, it hurt a lot but I was certain that he was crispy bacon now.

I flew out of the smoke bomb and landed on my back. I couldn't feel a half of my body and was quiet certain that it was blown off.

So there I lay, waiting for my body to reassemble itself. I waited and waited and waited?

I tried to sit up to see where my other half was. Keyword was 'tried'. I was pulling as hard as I could but was unable to sit up. The only muscle I could move were those of my eyes, so I looked around.

My breath stocked as I watched hundreds, no tons, no millions of small insects crawl over my body and in the corner of my eye I saw my other half covered in those same little crawlers.

I took a deep breath and immediately pumped adrenaline into my body to do mass release of fire.

Fire lighted up the sky like firework would do. Exhausted, I started to gasp for air as the insects started to crawl into my mouth. _'Why didn't they disintegrate?!'_

* * *

 _Hinata's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

I watched the three bodies getting covered in insects like a virus taking over a body. It wasn't long before any kind of struggle was dealt with.

I placed the seals on their bodies and saw them going limb.

"Gross." Kiba was shaking the last bug of his body just like Akamaru was shaking the bugs of his body. "Didn't you have a plan that didn't require me to wear a vest made of bugs?"

"I don't see the problem." Shino looked at him with a face that could have been easily replaced with a sign that said murder. "Besides you and Akamaru are unable to keep up a constant release of chakra."

"Don't fight guys," I pleaded them "we still need to notify the rest of Konoha of this."

"I'm already on it." Tons of bugs were released into the sky and flew away like a cloud.

* * *

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

The bugs flew before us in the sky and started to make shapes in the air.

"Chakra won't burn, evaporated or be set on fire." I spoke up.

"Already on my way." Ino closed her eyes and was already preparing the required hand signs.

"He Shikamaru, isn't this the same reason that chakra-ink works?" Choji asked.

"Do you know what I think," I saw Ino finishing her handseals "I think we found their one weakness."

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V.(Konoha)_

' _Latest update, it's confirmed that chakra won't be affected by the fire.'_

"Did you hear that Sasuke! The simple answer is chakra!"

"Dobe, don't broadcast it like some kind of radio."

"Don't bother." Honou said "That only works with the red fire."

"And to give you an example." Suddenly the both of them started to make handsigns in sync "Collaboration ninjutsu: Amaterasu Style Twin Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Two fire dragons rose out of the ground, twisting with each other till they flew high up in the sky. At their highest point they crashed into each other forming one giant dragon, before they came down upon us.

And with no Sharingan, the Kyuubi's help or sage powers they were totally screwed

* * *

 **So the fights get concluded and Naruto and Sasuke have a big problem on their hands.**

 **If you didn't get it. The Inner Clone thingy is the reason why Hee/Kaji didn't get hurt in chapter 4.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews and appreciations!**

 **Next update: probably after 2-3 weeks, why? I've a schooltrip next week.**

 **What can you exspect in the next chapter: pretty much the continuation of Naruto's and Sasuke's fight and what has been happening with Tsunade and Kakashi. You forgot about them, didn't you.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, may it be a compliment, criticism or a spelling mistake.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Beginning of the Inferno

**You know that time of the year that you just finished all your projects and think "Finally, I can do things I want." But then life slaps you in the face and gives you three more projects to work on and a week full of exames.**

 **Life is fun, you know.**

 **recap:**

 _ **"Don't bother." Honou said "That only works with the red fire."**_

 _ **"And to give you an example." Suddenly the both of them started to make handsigns in sync "Collaboration ninjutsu: Amaterasu Style Twin Fire Dragon Jutsu!"**_

 _ **Two fire dragons rose out of the ground, twisting with each other till they flew high up in the sky. At their highest point they crashed into each other forming one giant dragon, before they came down upon us.**_

 _ **And with no Sharingan, the Kyuubi's help or sage powers they were totally screwed**_

* * *

 _Naruto's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

You know, people say that it hurts when you get burned, and yet I didn't feel anything. Maybe my nerve endings were burned away, maybe my body was in shock or maybe it's the fox's doing, but whatever it is, it's causing me to be numb for my surroundings. It's not like I want to feel it, but it's just weird seeing swirling black flames around you without feeling pain. I could see my clothes burning off, I could see my skin crisping away, I could see my blood get curled as soon as it began to leave my body, but I didn't feel it. It's just plainly weird.

It could be because my mind already accepted dead but my heart stayed behind. The heat of the flames was blazing into my face; it stung my eyes, if I could just close my eyes, just for a few seconds. I felt my consciousness slipping as my eyelids slowly closed.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! 'Cool-Fire Style: Volucres Vulcani'!"

I eyes snapped open before I saw a huge wall of fire blasting me away from the inferno. I flew out of it before I landed on the ground with a loud thud. Groaning I tried to look around but the muscles in my neck protested, in fact it felt like my whole body was protesting against any kind of movements. With a lot of strain I tried to look around, but I was pretty sure that the surrounding skin of my eyes were badly burned. Looking around, I saw Sasuke beside me and the two men lying further away. Or at least what I presumed were the two men seeing that they know were nothing more like a splash of a mosquito against a wall.

' _What happened?'_ I couldn't think clearly and my vision began to fade, it was like I was watching through a badly filtered lens. A blur of motions moved towards me and knelled besides me.

"Who-Who are you?" I groaned out.

The stranger turned to face me, "Really? The moment I begin to remember, you forget me?" My ears couldn't believe it seeing that these were one of my few senses that still worked perfectly well.

"Sakura~chan?" With a lot of strain I spoke her name out like a lost lover.

She put her finger on my lip and spoke to me, "Don't speak, you need all your energy to heal yourself."

I closed my eyes and could feel a familiar hum inside my body of medical chakra followed by an unfamiliar warmed.

I opened my eyes again and saw that my body was on fire. I panicked and quickly set up before regretting it as my body gave out on me and slumped forward.

Sakura ran towards me, leaving Sasuke, after she heard me falling towards the ground.

"Dobe, don't be an idiot. It's not harmful." Sasuke whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Wha~t." I took a closure look and saw that the flames were indeed not hurting me and were burning a beautiful green. With a grunt Sakura helped me back up.

"She put another seal on you, isn't it?" she touched my stomach and I saw a faint blue-greenish coloured flame appearing. Immediately I felt the effect and couldn't help myself to let a moan slip by my lips.

It was like somebody was dumping snow into your jacket, but instead of it drizzling down your back like a cold shower this one felt pleasant.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm healing you or at least removing her doings." The soft glow left her hand. "You should be able to communicate with Kurama again. I already helped Sasu-"

"Watch OUT!" I screamed.

It was like I was watching an action movie wherein the protagonist began to slowly turn around in slow-motion. I couldn't even blink as I saw her eyes widen once she noticed that a gigantic cleaver was heading her way.

She tried to grab her own weapon to block it but she was in no way fast enough to stop him from cutting her neck off.

I could only watch as splatters flew through the air.

They were only black like the night.

"Inner?!" Sakura screamed out at her mirror image, who was standing between her and the blade while blocking it with her own forearms.

The middle aged man, who was locked into position thanks to her Inner, just looked at her with a proud smirk, **"It seems you were able to sync yourself with her."**

Sakura slashed at him with her katana before she kicked him far away with a chakra infused attack. "Inner, what's the meaning of this?"

" **You know,"** she began **"I was thinking about your words and I decided that you got a point."**

"You got to be kidding me." Sakura looked at her counterpart to see any kind of indication that she was lying "You decided on a whim that I was right?"

" **It was more like a long thought process,"** she began to rub her head with her hand **"but I'm kind of getting a headache trying to explain all of this."**

"Still, that doesn't explain all of this." She pointed at her being, which was in the same manner of fashion build up like the others "You were unable to do this before."

" **Well…I'm not sure but Honou said something about syncing."** Suddenly her image started to flicker as parts of her began to change into flames before disappearing into the air **"Guess I'm unable to keep this up for too long."**

* * *

 _Sasuke's POV (Konoha)_

I slowly began to sit up after the green fire left my body. I felt strange, not in a bad sense though, it was like I was reenergised like after a long sleep. Not only that but also that throbbing headache was gone

Taking the chance I tried to activate my Sharingan. It took some time but I finally succeeded.

I smirked and looked over to my left to see Naruto activating his Kyuubi's cloak.

"Let's do this." Naruto said while he charged up his attack. There was no need for a response of mine as I zoomed in on the two targets.

* * *

 _Naruto's POV (Konoha)_

There were a dozen of ways you can despatch of those bodies, and yet, we decided to just beat the crap out of them till there were nothing more to regenerate from.

I looked back at my team and saw the three of us finally back together again.

"I'm really sorry guys…" Sakura begun, but I quickly cut her off. "There's no need for apologies, I'm just happy that you found your way back, no matter how many side tracks you took."

Sasuke nodded approvingly "I geuss you're like me then, I hope your road to redemption was worth it."

It took some time for her to get his criptic words but she nodded in the end. "But still." She insisted.

"Look at it from this side," as I winked over at Sasuke "you at least didn't left with some paedophile, tried to kill us, killed a Kage or joined an evil organisation."

"Well if you put it that way."

I smirked as I felt him sending daggers with his eyes.

"Now that is cleared up, we need to find Kakashi-sensei and Baa-chan." I spoke out.

"Pssst," I heard Sakura whisper to Teme "when did he get so authorial?"

"Some crazy idea from Kakashi." He whispered back.

"You know I can hear you right." I said to them. "Now, be quiet, I've to concentrate to use my sage mode to find them."

I collected the nature chakra and began to feel around for them. After some time I finally found the corresponding chakras. There was just this one point though.

"Is Hee actually a man or a woman, her or his chakra feels a bit off."

"She's a woman trapped inside a man's body." Sakura explained "She used some kind of jutsu to seal her Inner into a body that is male."

" **He kid, she's just transgender, like Orochimaru when you met for the first time."**

"Wait a sec! She's just another Haku!" I screamed inside my mind.

* * *

 _Normal POV(Konoha)_

"Kakashi! Watch out!" Tsunade screamed.

The Hokage turned around, and was in the nick of time able to dodge some kind of white-fire wolf. He saw him flying past him like a giant torpedo before dissolving into a huge smokescreen.

"Are you alright?" He looked around for Tsunade but couldn't see her through the thick smoke.

A hand touched his shoulder as he turned around to look at her "I'm alright." Her eyes flashed around the smokescreen. "This is bad. We're blinded and almost out of chakra."

"Can't you use your yin-seal?"

"If I used it I might as well die on the spot, who knows how many years I've already cut."

"Too bad for you!" Both turned around only to see Hee leaping to them with two swords in her hands, ready to cut them.

Blood spattered around before the smokescreen dissolved.

"Sakura!" they screamed as they saw their pink haired friend falling onto the ground with two sword stuck in her back.

Stunned by the sudden appearance of her, Hee jumped away leaving the swords.

"Sakura," Naruto appeared beside her followed by Sasuke "are you alright?"

"What do you think you moron." Tsunade screamed at him while kneeling besides Sakura to heal her wounds. "She just got struck by two swords!" She began to pump her chakra into her while slowly taking the sword out of her back to minimize the loss of blood. However she didn't get far as after a few seconds her healing chakra began to flicker around.

"Don't waste your energy on me." the bleeding girl began. "It will-"

"Don't even begin on that subject! You went missing for Kami knows how long, and when you're back you intend to leave again!" Tsunade screamed at her while trying to push more chakra into her.

A strong hand put the healer's hands aside, she looked towards the person and saw that it was Sasuke's. "Just stop."

"How could you. She's your…"she trailed of as she saw green flames appearing on her back.

"He's right there's no way she will survive from that much blood loss!" Hee said, not noticing the fire.

"Why are you doing this?!" Naruto screamed out.

"Hmm, I guess you guys receive a reason before she dies doesn't it?" She began to smirk followed by snort and then a hysterical laugh. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" She screamed at them, "It's because of the damn Uchiha and Senju that we were erased from history."

"No," Sakura screamed at her."you did it yourself after you snapped! You were the one who commited the mass genocide."

Hee waved her off with an handsignal. "Minor details, minor details, little one." She turned around but kept an eye on us whil she looked at the village with a crazed look "That it just so happened that this pathetic little village present the Uchiha and Senju, means that it too has to be annihilated."

"That happened ages ago." Naruto reasoned with her. "Why bother?"

"It's not about that, it's about the principle and the-"

An overloaded ablaze chakra fist collided with her face in the blink of a second.

Hee got launched away but was able to make a flip in the air to land on two feet in the middle of the main street. She looked up and glared at her as she spotted the lingering green flames. "I seem to have underestimated you. I didn't think you would be able to perform the medical fires." A white cloak engulfed her body as she spoke the next sentence. "But you are still no match for me."

In her place stood Sakura with her fist stretched forward. Her shirt was torn up causing it to expose her back. Her back was a bloody mess but there was no wound to be found.

"She isn't alone, though." Naruto began to pull out the Kyuubi's chakra and began to light up" Thanks to her, your seal was removed."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed as his eyes bled to red.

Sakura's blue fire cape appeared as she started to gather a huge amount of chakra in her throat. Positive and negative chakra began to appear in front of Naruto while lighting sparked up around Sasuke.

"Tailed Beast Bomb -Kirin - Volucres Vulcani'" They screamed simultaneously.

Lighting crashed down from the sky, a tailed beast bomb got shot and a blue flaming phoenix got fired towards her over the road .

And because the road was straight and the buildings were too far apart, she was unable to dodge it. Instead she created a huge shield around her made of the white fire to protect herself from the worked partially because while she didn't sustain any major damage, she did got launched into the sky toward the training fields.

"Good job guys." Their sensei complimented.

"Don't celebrate too soon," Tsunade said. "this is far from over."

"At least she's now out of the village and we can go full out!" Naruto ignored her and made a small victory dance.

"Watch out with your words, you only managed to infuriate her."

* * *

 _Kaji's POV (The body, not the Inner) (recently repaired training ground)_

I climbed out of the pit that I made during my fall, and stood up. **"Now they've done it!"** Inner screamed through my mind as I echoed her words. She sent tons of cruel images to me as I envisioned the many ways to end them.

" **TITAN INNERIUM**!"

I felt a force push me out of me out of my body. It was weird to say the least. For beginners, it was really silent suddenly in my head, no flashing images and certainly no voices. My thoughts were so clear right now. It was like I was freed from a chain around my thoughts.

I decided to look around and realised that it was a real out of body experience. I saw myself as a spectre floating outside of my body.

I couldn't believe it as I saw my own body move on its own accord like it was possessed or something. Light began to emit from the forehead forming the words 'Inner'.

My eyes widened as I realised what happened. I cursed myself to let this happen all because I let my research get to my head.

I screwed up really badly. Making a pact with a diseased Inner, what a joke, to think my own Inner and I could keep her dormant. First my own Inner got elimanated and now I don't even have a own body anymore. That little being pushed me out.

I looked at her and saw that mine, no, her yellow eye began to bleed as a tornado of white flames began to form around her. The tornado rose higher and higher till it began to expand. In the eye of it, she stood there as her body began to turn into the same flames.

I stared at it till it began to swirl around the tornado and start to form somekind of solid matter made of chakra.

While it became a solid structure, I began to panick as I saw my fingers dissolving into hundreds of tiny sparks. It slowly crept over my arm like hundreds of crawling ants. I started to scream but no voice came out of me. I begant to trash around and tried to shake it of me but could do nothing as it reached my face and before I knew it, my voiceless mouth was also gone. I stopped my movements when I realised it was useless as I watched the sparks slowly drift away and dissapearing into the sky.

* * *

 **And end scene.**

 **So if it wasn't clear yet, Kaji just died...kind of because he was already some form of death if you consider possesion a form of death.**

 **What to come in the next installment: the** **beginning of the end battle.**

 **Hopefully it will be a lot faster than last time**


	23. Chapter 23: The Inferno Ignites

**Hurray!**

 **A chapter that didn't take forever.**

 **Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed.**

 **Now, what are you waiting for? Let's go.**

* * *

 _Team seven's P.O.V.(Konoha)_

Much to Tsunade's dismay, they were celebrating their victory, as they got dragged into it by Naruto's enthusiasm, by giving each other a clap on the shoulder or in Naruto's case by dancing a victory dance. Because they were all relieved that it was finally over.

Their little celebration was however cut short by a beacon of light appearing through the ass clouds. They halted they congratulations as they stared in disbelieve at the appearing white tornado.

"What is...?" Naruto was at a loss for words. His mouth and eyes were wide open as he stared at the tornado that was slowly but surely shaping itself to a humanoid form. Chunks of dirt got thrown into the air by the wind while trees began to bend thanks to the huge amount of energy the thing emitted. Seeing no other way to perceive this huge turn in events he began to mask his distress with a joke. "Captain Yamato isn't going to be happy; he just repaired the training grounds."

"Naruto, this is a really bad moment to joke around." Sasuke didn't even look at him but instead looked at the humanoid creature that was shaping into a gigantic armoured woman.

"It's Hee's Inner." Sakura spoke out. At that exact moment the fire began to swirl around in the creature's hands into two cones till a set of paired swords was formed. She began to wipe her forehead as sweat broke out even if the Cool-Fire tried to cool her down. "Is it me or is it getting warmer here?"

Naruto began to wipe his forehead too when he felt that drops of sweat began to appear "It's that thing. She's like a walking inferno."

" **Kid, I hate to say this, but that isn't looking good. If she continues on like this, Konoha might just turn into a desert."** Naruto snapped his eyes open as he saw that he was back in his mind zone. **"This is really bad. I don't think that the Susanoo and your Kyuubi form will be as effective under that amount of heat."** "So what am I supposed to do then?" Kurama grasped his chin in thought **"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work."**

* * *

 _Tenten's POV (Konoha-team Lee, Tenten, Sai)_

"What now?" I asked after we dropped the last civilians off at the local bunkers from area 17.

"I think we're done here, I believe that everyone is evacuated in this area." Sai walked up towards me, still covered in ink just like Lee and I.

Lee joined us as he was also done with his part of the operation. "I think that we should look around to see if there are more people in need."

Sai pulled without a word his brush and scroll out as he began to draw a set of three birds. He made a hand sign and focused his chakra to make three big ink birds appear out of it. "Now we can have an aerial view."

I began to mount one of them by jumping on it and steading myself like you would on a horse. A blast wave suddenly appeared and with a screech I almost fell off as the wind knocked me almost down. "What was that?" I screamed.

"Tenten," Lee nervously swallowed as he answered me. "I think you should turn around."

I turned around and was speechless. I was in shock as I looked at the gigantic creature that appeared out of nowhere. It was like a beacon shining though the ash rain, my eyes began to clench as I looked straight at it.

It was like a huge warrior with two swords in its hands. Waves of white fire were flowing into the air at the tips of the two weapons and the head.

"Do not fear my friends!" Lee's screaming snapped me out of my gaze. "We should stop marvelling at this huge creature but instead be investigating this situation." He jumped onto his bird. "Sai, Tenten, let's ride these birds of youth to it." He pointed his finger in a dramatic fashion at it, while a sunrise appeared behind him, the spell was however broken when a puddle of sweat became visible under his armpit.

* * *

 _Hinata's POV (Konoha-team 8)_

"Watch out! Above you!" I looked up and was able to jump away in the nick of time. Dust flew up into the sky as a part of a burning building collapsed thanks to a sudden pressure wave.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked me after he screamed at me. He helped me off the floor by lending me a hand while he started to sniff around the air. "Is it me or is it suddenly very hot here."

"Ki-Ki-Kiba-kun." I stammered out. I felt that I was getting totally red by his sudden confession. "You know that I'm going out with Naruto-kun now."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me like I grew another head. "I'm serious; it's like a sudden heat wave."

Now that he mentioned it, it really did feel warmer. I felt sweat dripping down my back and forehead and wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Guys, you should turn around and look at this." I turned around at Shino's advice and immediately activated my Byakugan to see if my mind was making tricks. Sadly enough that was not the case as a real white titanic female version of those Inners was standing on the horizon.

Three chakra dots suddenly appeared in my vision; they were running towards the commotion and were ignoring the dangers around them.

I zoomed in on them and saw Sasuke, Naruto and…

"Sakura?"

* * *

 _Somewhere in Konoha_

"Look!" Konohamaru screamed as he halted his running. His finger pointed towards a certain direction

The rest of the four man group stopped with advancing as they all looked at the gigantic creature he pointed at.

"Captain Yamatho, what's that?" Moegi asked.

The wood user was stunned and didn't answer her but instead a vein popped up on his forehead.

"It's. A .Titan." Udon slowly stammered out. He was frozen by fear as he saw the bits of rock and stone landing on the ground and trees getting kicked over as it took a step forward.

A second vein popped up on Yamato's forehead as he slowly began to turn red in anger "I JUST REPAIRED THAT DAMN TRAINING GROUND!"

Yamato ran quicker than ever before towards the training grounds.

"I guess we will have to help him." Konohamaru said while he began to run after him.

* * *

 _Shikamaru's POV (Konoha-team 10)_

I hold myself on the railings of the bridge as a small earthquake appeared.

"Shikamaru! What was that?" Ino asked in confusion as she wasn't able to hold on to something and fell on her butt.

I didn't answer her but instead looked around and immediately noticed that it was warmer and that the sky was lightened up. I looked for the source of the light and saw something that looked like a white titan walking in the area of the training grounds. With each step the ground began to rumble, causing us to use our chakra to steady ourselves.

' _This is going to be a pain in the ass.'_

"I'm not sure." I answered in the end "But whatever it is, we need to go and protect our king."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I know it's short but I think that this is a good part to cut it off.**

 **On the other side, I've summer vacation and am probably able to upload faster :)**

 **Next chapter: the final battle**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	24. Chapter 24: Enter the Inferno

**Side note of the first chapter: changed the name of the character in the beginning, it was bothering me for a while :/ Nothing else majorly changed.**

 **Let's dive into it.**

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V._

Team seven stopped a few blocks away from the training fields in one of the outskirts of the village. Pieces of clothing was being torn by Sakura's advice, who noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were starting to have trouble breathing because of the ash rain.

Naruto made a knot behind his head and pulled the piece of cloth to cover his mouth and nose. As each of them finished, he began to laugh. "You remember back in the days that we thought about pranking sensei by dressing up like him." He pulled his forehead protector down to cover one of his eyes. "I think this is a good beginning."

Sakura began to laugh a small smile as nostalgia overtook her while a small smirk on Sasuke face appeared.

Sakura ceased her laughing as she also moved her hand to pull her forehead protector down, when she noticed something. "Guys, do you have my forehead protector? I think I lost mine some time ago."

Naruto shook his head negatively. "I'm sorry but-"

"Here." Sasuke threw her headband towards her.

Sakura blushed and caught it out off the air. "Tha-nk you." Sakura stammered out while she tied it on like she used to do it. "Why do you have it?"

"Yeah tell us, Sasuke." Naruto threw one arm over his shoulder and gave Kakashi's signature eye smile.

Sasuke didn't comment and set off towards the training grounds. He might have dodged the question but he didn't avoid the human reaction of causing blood vessels to open wide as his face got a tint redder.

Naruto placed his headband back on its place as he too ran off followed by Sakura.

Ash continued to fall from the sky which was illuminated by the huge beacon of light that was their target. While the village previously looked like it was struck by darkness know looked like it was at the phase of dawn.

The team entered the training grounds on which she was located. Their faces were covered with sweat either because of their nerves or by the extreme heat it emitted, it probably was a bit of both.

"Let's do this!" Naruto screamed out while simultaneously alerting the enemy of their presence.

The gigantic creature shaped like a woman-presumably Hee's original body- took a step forward. Her gigantic body was covered in an amour that was popular during the time before the establishments of the first villages. Flares of fire were flowing of the two swords which were held in the creature's hand and on the tips of the ears were also flares of fire flowing into the sky giving her a more devilish look. All in all, it was probably supporting a height that was rivaling the height of the full Susanoo.

Hee's mind was one with the creature's and she commanded it to raise its foot and to place it above the team. Hee couldn't be happier as the foot was positioned into place and with a flick of her wrist those brats would all be crushed. Nothing would stop her then; just a small movement removed her from total victory. All her hard work would finally pay off. Victory will finally befall on the Haruno Clan. If only this body's little niece was cooperating then everything would be perfect.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were standing beside each other and were concentrating on their own chakra. Red marking appeared around Naruto's eyes, while Sasuke's one bled red and Sakura's seal released itself.

The foot came down upon them.

"Now!" Naruto screamed.

Immediately the three of them were forming one hand sign with three different hands.

Right before the gigantic foot was about to flat them, it stopped.

Hee couldn't believe it and began to use more force to push her foot down, but to no avail, it was like she was pushing against a wall of air and it frustrated her to no end. Her flames began to flare even larger.

She lifted the foot to give her more space to use more force to shatter whatever it was that was stopping her. But midway she stopped, as she was baffled by the so called 'wall of air'. It wasn't made of air; instead it was the beginning of something that looked like the pup of a fox made out of pure chakra.

She put the foot beside her other one again and made a defensive stance as the little fox made out of golden chakra began to grew into a bigger one. At the moment it was half of her size and still growing.

Shocked was one way to describe her reaction when purple amour began to creep over the fox.

She began to analyze her situation and realized the predicament she was in. She became frustrated, irritated and especially angry. NO ONE WOULD BE ALLOWED TO STOP HER SWORD OF JUSTICE. Fired up, her flames began to grow even larger as her heart began to beat faster and faster, fanning her inner fire.

Fueled by rage, she kicked it.

With a clunk, it was stopped as a purple shield arose in the right paw to stop it.

She screamed it out in rage.

Meanwhile the fox began to rise onto his two legs while the skeleton like armor covered its whole surface.

Now standing there were two gigantic creatures. On one side you got a gigantic white version of a female Inner. On the other side stood a golden Kyuubi covered from head to toe in the Susanoo, with one shield in its paws.

The inner slammed one of its swords down upon the fox but was blocked by the shield; a follow up attacked was initiated when the second sword advanced towards the now defenseless Kurama.

"Sakura! Go." Naruto screamed.

Dark lines began to spread from the fox's head and advanced towards the left arm, concentrating the energy into that area. A katana began to quickly build up in its left hand and blocked the incoming attack.

At this moment the two creatures were locked into place. The inner was pushing her two blades to break their defense consisting of a purple Susanoo shield and a blue katana that was on fire.

* * *

 _Team 7's P.O.V_

Looking over the battle from his point of view in the head, Naruto slammed his fist into his other hand. "Alright, let's do this!" He looked at his fellow friends and saw them waiting for his command. Shining in the golden light of the Kyuubi he initiated their counter move.

He took a step backwards and the creature soon followed. Now free of the lock, he move his feet into a fighting stance which the fox mirrored.

"Sakura, your turn."

She moved her left hand backwards while her blue cape wave in the wind and just like with Naruto, the giant mirrored her and moved the giant katana into place so it would be ready to take a full swing.

Like they have practiced it before, Sakura and Naruto moved in sync, complementing each others moves by their own. Together, they made a sword swing at their enemy. Hee, however, blocked it with her own swords by making a cross like shape.

"Sasuke, now!" Sasuke moved his right arm and shield bashed the now defenseless Inner.

She was pushed backwards and her arms bean to swing around, in an attempt to catch her own balance, but she was slow because of her humongous height and it gave just enough time for them to disarm her of one of her two swords.

"Good job guys!" Naruto cheered. "Let's do it again." He moved his feet into place for the next attack.

"Don't celebrate too fast," Sakura stopped him from moving forward "look!"

Before them the giant used her weaponless hand to make a familiar hand sign. "That's a fire justu." Sasuke explained.

"No worries." Naruto moved his feet into a defensive stance "Sasuke, you will calculate her trajectory and protect us with your shield and Sakura, you will take your chance when she's open."

Without any kind of response they moved into their respective stance and like a well-oiled machine they were ready to face the danger head on.

With a war cry Hee released her jutsu and fired a huge white dragon.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he calculated the trajectory of the attack and in and desperate attempt he pushed Naruto to the side.

After all, she didn't aim the attack towards them but to the village.

By causing Naruto to lose his footing, Sasuke also pushed their own giant form to the side in front of the village.

Caught of guard they took the full blow.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Hee couldn't stop with laughing as she saw the body of those little pest fall apart. She let her form kneel down onto one knee to take a good look at their pitiful situation. She spotted them, laying sprawled across the grass.

First, she spotted that little Uchiha boy and was all too happy when she saw him breathing, but was delighted when they were shallow and quickening succession like he was struggling to breath. _'Probably a pierced longue.'_

Then she saw her little niece, who was unconscious, and eyed her with disappointment. After all to get an blunt confirmation that her clan had declined so much that they could be taken down with such an attack was a deep humiliation to her.

She moved on to observe the last member of this so called team. The body of the blonde little boy moved and began to crawl back up. Amazed by his sheer determination she released her Inner's form and walked towards him to have a little chat.

Hee might be ridiculing them, but she wasn't in a fine shape either, as her body is starting to reject her because the original soul wasn't their to keep balance. Parts of it started to spawn some kind of blight over her body as the inner was corrupting the weakening vessel.

"Look at yourself." She began. "You're beaten to a bloody mess and yet you are still moving for this silly little thing called a village."

Naruto was able to hose himself up onto one of his knees and was crouching before her. "SHUT UP!" He took a deep breath as pain shot through him because of his sudden outburst. **"What's out brat, the reason you're still walking is because I'm healing you."** Listening to the beast inside of him he took a much calmer approach. "What do you know?"

"I know enough," Hee sliced her arm trough the arm like she was cutting the air "This village is built upon the foundation of lies and hatred of the Senju and Uchiha and such the village reflects them. And don't let me even get started about the amount of shame they brought upon mine clan."

"That happened generations ago!" Naruto screamed and immediately grabbed his side as he regretted his outburst. "You should move on from that grudge."

"Move on? MOVE ON!" She screamed back at him in hysteria. "It's still going on! This village breeds lies, just look at the state the Uchiha clan is, and my clan is reduced to one pitiful person, who didn't even know that she hailed from a clan." She took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. "There's no redemption for this place."

"You brought your own clan into the state it's in!" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he tried to stand up.

"My hand was forced because of th-em!" She tried to scream but at the end she coughed up a bunch of corruption as her body started to decay more and more. Under her breath she muttered something out about time running up.

"If you think that, then we can change." At this moment Naruto was able to hose himself up onto his two legs but was still barely standing. "It just takes time." He now stood up, proudly pointing with his thumb towards his chest. "And I will change it. I'm going to do it. I will change the foundations of this village and I will put the Haruno clan back into history."

She looked at him in a crazed state. "Too much time has passed already to do something like that." Another series of cough followed and left her defense wide open. Naruto, sadly enough, was unable to do anything in the state he's in right now. His friends however…

"Dynamic entry!"

* * *

 **Next chapter: the continuation of this fight.**

 **When? I think that I should stop with making predictions. They never turn out.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25: Setting Fire to the Inferno

**Here it is. The next chapter.**

 **If anyone knows a good BETA, please PM me.**

 _ **previously**_

 _ **"If you think that, then we can change." At this moment Naruto was able to hose himself up onto his two legs but was still barely standing. "It just takes time." He now stood up, proudly pointing with his thumb towards his chest. "And I will change it. I'm going to do it. I will change the foundations of this village and I will put the Haruno clan back into history."**_

 _ **She looked at him in a crazed state. "Too much time has passed already to do something like that." Another series of cough followed and left her defense wide open. Naruto, sadly enough, was unable to do anything in the state he's in right now. His friends however…**_

 _ **"Dynamic entry!"**_

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_ _(destroyed training grounds)_

"We will not fall to your lack of youth!" Lee screamed with all his might as he kicked her far away. He turned around and faced Naruto with his good guys smile.

"Lee, don't just go springing of birds!" Naruto looked up and saw Tenten screamed at the top off her lungs.

"Do not worry!" Lee screamed back. "My youth will protect me from the physics of gravity!"

"But it won't protect you from ME!" Naruto pushed lee to the ground with a loud grunt while Naruto landed on his sore side. A white fireball flew over their heads like a comet flying through the sky. "You will feel my wrath!" Hee looked furious as she crawled up from the kick to her face.

Meters above the ground, Tenten saw the burning trail that the fireball left. She took out her scroll and like a god of the sky she let it rain weapons. Beside her, Sai followed soon with his own act of spawning dozens of little killing birds.

Hee saw them coming but was forced to move backwards to escape from the hail of metal and ink. Sai pursued the chase while Tenten stayed behind.

"Naruto," Lee helped him up. "I've to help them." Tenten descended to the ground and Lee jumped onto her ink bird . "Ino is on the way here. She will be able to heal you."

"Naruto," Tenten called out. "could you give it to Sakura. I believe that she deserves to own this." Tenten strapped the package of her bag and threw it at Naruto who caught it.

The bird flew away to chase after the enemy.

After using up all his energy to catch the package, he started to sway to the side and finally knel down to his knees when the Kyuubi decided to push one of his ribs into place.

Holding onto the package he let out a painful breath. His vision grew dazed through the pain and was unable to identify the people who were nearing him.

"Forehead!" One of them screamed. Naruto grinned and realized that they were team 10. Through his dazed vision he was able to see her running towards Sakura's body.

Ino knelt beside her and started to heal her, while softly whispering "I thought your forehead was filled with brainy stuff not air because I've no idea how you did this. I haven't seen you in such a long time, and when you're back; I'm kneeling beside you healing your half dead body while you're unconscious."

"Ino," Shikamaru said "Choji and I will head on and assist in the battle. Do you think you can wake her up?"

Naruto was unable to see the gesture she made but heard her bragging about the mind related techniques of her clan and that she would be in no time able to wake her up.

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed before he heard Sakura's familiar voice once again.

"Ugh… Pig?" He never stated that they were the most ladylike words though.

Before she could continue her sentence she was engulfed in a hug from Ino.

"I was so worried." Ino flicked her forehead "And now promise me that you will never do this again. "

"I promise." Ino hugged her even harder. "It's good to see you too, I missed you." Sakura closed her eyes as she let herself go in the heart warming hug.

"Ino!" Kiba shouted, directly after that he noticed Naruto crawling slowly backup "Naruto!" He ran towards them alongside his teammates.

As they neared they spotted that Ino was holding somebody in a tight embrace.

"Is that Sakura?" Hinata stammered out.

Said woman entangled herself from the hug and stood up but quickly loosed her footing when her vision started to spin. Luckily she was caught by her friend.

"Whatch out," Ino warned her "the jutsu, that I used on you, might have some temporary side effects."

"I'm serious," Sakura pushed herself off from her. "I think I'm fine. Besides, you guys need to head on, I will stay behind and heal my team."

"No, I'm staying with you." Ino argued "You haven't totally recovered yet and you need someone to help you with tending two persons at the same time."

"While you two finish your quarrel, we will head out. Why?" Shino paused for a dramatic effect. "Because we are in a hurry." And off he went.

"Hinata, let's go." Kiba alongside Akamaru ran after him followed by Hinata and like Sakura and Ino weren't interrupted they continued their bickering.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting restless by the constant talking and the fact that they were ignoring him. "Can you two stop with your quarrelling and heal me and Sasuke already."

They stopped their quarrel and looked at him like they were a dear caught in a headlight as if they just realized the situation they were in. Ino quickly left her side and went towards Naruto to heal him. "I will start with healing Naruto, can you start with Sasuke?"

Ino was standing beside him when he suddenly collapsed. Luckily for him she caught him before he landed on his face. "Naruto?" She shook him in attempts to wake him, but it was no avail as he was already unconscious.

She was ready to wake him up with a jutsu of her clan when her best friend screamed that she must move out of way.

She immediately released Naruto and his face still met the ground as she sprung to the side. She turned towards Sakura and looked at her in awe as a flaming ball of green fire appeared inside her hand.

Her awe only turned into a panic when Sakura decided to throw it to Naruto, setting him ablaze.

"Are you crazy!" Ino screamed at her then she saw that Sasuke was also set ablaze. "What are you doing, you crazy woman!"

"Calm down." Sakura hose her hands before her like she was getting arrested. "It's not wat it seems. Look."

Ino looked at Naruto and Sasuke and to her surprise saw the wounds closing and bones beneath the skin moving while they were reset.

"It's a healing jutsu based on the kekkei genkai. Thanks to this technique I'm able to enhance my healing an do it over a distance without the help of a medium like a summon." Sakura explained. "I will be able to handle this, you can advance forward."

"Alright then." Convinced, Ino nodded and looked in the distance where the rest of her friends were pushing back the enemy. "But after this, we will have a long talk." And with that she ran off.

Finally alone, she tended to her teammates. She zoned out and entered medic mode wherein she shut off al outside distractions and focused on the task at hand. She didn't snap out of it till a hand covered her own to stop her healing glow.

"You…" She looked at him relieved as his eyes fluttered open. "You're awake."

With a grunt Sasuke hose himself up all the while not letting go of her hands. Slowly he began to stand up. He was heavily leaning on his left leg and need support from Sakura.

"You shouldn't stand up yet." She released her hand from his grip and continued her healing. "You might just tear something open."

"Hm," Sasuke removed her hands from his chest. "Thank you, I'm feeling much better." The flames around him disappeared.

Flustered Sakura moved a step back, while blushing like a tomato. She looked around in embarrassment, from the subtle compliment he gave about her strength, to look for a change of subject. She spotted Naruto.

"I need to heal Naruto." She quickly said.

Before she could leave him, he grabbed her by her hand. She turned around and saw him looking in her eyes. "You and I, we need to talk after this." Stunned as she was, she didn't move a muscle but was instead entranced by his stare and entered a zone much like her medic mode.

"Sasuke? Sakura?"

Snapped out from her daze, she turned to Naruto and saw the last of the flames leaving him. Like Sasuke he fluttered his eyes a few times before he stood up.

"Are you alright." It was no question, because she immediately rushed towards him and did a full body scan with her chakra.

"I'm fine really." Naruto pushed her hand away before she could start and handed the long shaped package over to her. "Tenten said that I should give this to you."

Sakura took it from his hands and opened it. Her eyes widened as it revealed a katana however it was extremely dull. "I remember this one. It was always biting dust in the corner before I decided to use it as wall decoration." She inspected the blade carefully. "I've never noticed this. It seems that it doesn't have any kind of rust or any other kind of damage for that matter."

Sasuke took a glance at it with his Sharingan and immediately saw the seals intertwined in the metal. "Try to pour chakra into it."

Sakura immediately followed his advice but nothing happened, it didn't even give off a faint flow like a fine crafted chakra weapon did. **"Pour in some of your fire."** Inner commented throughout her mind.

Sakura immediately switched and the blade started to shine. Blue flames appeared around it like it was on fire and the blade shined through the fire.

Team 7 was mesmerized by the weapon as the once dull blade suddenly looked sharp enough to cut even the wind.

"It's feels alive." Sakura offhandedly commented, but before she could elaborate further on it, Naruto cut her off.

"Guys, we don't have any time to waste." Snapped out of her gaze, Sakura released the flames and replaced the katana, which was already in her holster, with the new one. After that she immediately continued the scan that was interrupted by him.

"I'm already said that I'm fine." Again, Naruto pulled her hand away.

"Then why did you suddenly lose consciousness?"

He looked at her like she was talking rubbish when he remembered it. "Oh that, Kurama decided that it was time for a talk and I guess I kind of lost control of my motoric functions."

"What were you to discussing?" Sasuke asked.

"You remember that bet we made about who could first finish his book?" Sasuke shook his head while Sakura just looked confused. "Well you see. While you book was about spirituality and stuff, mine was about the physics of space and... stuff. I didn't understand all of it that was written in there so I asked Kurama to explain it to me. Turns out, Kurama is a genius in this field."

Naruto was cut off in his explanation by Sasuke. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Shut up." Naruto growled back. "You know that chakra has a certain mass right." He continued after receiving confirmation from his teammates "Well, what would happen if you condensed that mass in a controlled situation."

* * *

 _Ino'_ _s_ _P.O.V_

In the distance I saw lights emitting followed by the bouldering sounds of destruction. Once I arrived at the battle field, I spotted my friends fending off the enemy, who had returned to her enormous form to protect herself from our onslaught.

She raised one of her swords up and swiped through the air like she was batting away mosquitos, but instead of mosquitos it was the makeshift team consisting of Sai-kun, Tenten and Lee who were flying on ink birds.

Like a multitasker she was also stamping the ground like a kid trying to crush ants. A white blur was running around her legs. Which turned out to be Kiba's and Akamaru's wolf form, attacking her legs. But like a kid trying to crush an ant, you will hit one in the end. And the moment it was about to happen a wave of insects appeared to slow down the feet in order to give them enough time to escape. I looked around and saw Shino hiding in the bushes with Hinata who was giving him directions with her Byakugan.

I heard someone screaming my name and saw Shikamaru. "Ino! Let's finish this with the InoShikaCho!"

* * *

 _Team 7's P.O.V_

Once again they formed their ultimate from but this time without a shield and weapon. Inside of there in the head of the body, Sasuke was holding Naruto's body while he was all the while correcting his stance. Which in turn translated to the stance of the main body.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Sasuke didn't commend but instead focused on his task at hand, getting Hee to line up with the trajectory of their attack. The task was hard even with the Sharingan. After all, with distance that big any kind of small change may lead to catastrophic consequences.

"We're locked on." Sasuke finally said.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Let's do this." Naruto signalled the beginning of their attack while not moving a bit.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately began to move their respective hands and positioned them so their giant looked like a kid holding an invisible ball.

Naruto looked at his friends in the corner of his eyes and smiled as he closed his eyes to enter his mindscape. Opening his eyes, he was standing before the giant fox named Kurama.

"Kurama, I need loads of chakra but then a mean loads." Naruto screamed at him.

Kurama slamed his paws together and waves of chakra started to form around him. **"Alright brat, hold your breath."** He slammed his paws on the sewer ground and a tsunami of chakra was created out of the little waves.

Naruto opened his arms like he was about to receive a hug and took the full blow of the chakra tsunami.

His breath was knocked out him as the wave slammed against him, forcing him to release the chakra he held in his feet to stick to the floor. Like a little pebble in the sea, he was swept away by the chakra currents.

With a lot of persistence he was able to keep his eyes open and was able to see the orange chakra floating around him. Disorientated he trashed around.

His chest was starting to hurt as his oxygen started to deplete. _'I need to breath!'_ This reaction only caused him only to trash around even more in an attempt to reach the surface. _'I can't find it!'_

At last he started to move slower as his adrenaline dried up and the panic settled. Bubbles started to escape from his mouth as black spots appeared in his vision while he slowly closed his eyes.

" **Naruto! You can do it!"** Kurama's voice echoed through the water like chakra.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard the booming voice. _'I can do this.'_ Another bubble escaped from his mouth, his eyes followed the bubble as it travelled downwards towards his feet. _'There!'_ He made half a flip and began to swim, following the bubble that was drifting up towards the surface.

' _Everyone is counting on me.'_

Sasuke looked to his left and saw Naruto pushing out loads of chakra which he directed to the hands of the creature.

"Sasuke," he spoke through gritted teeth like he was out of breath "it's your turn."

* * *

 _Sasuke's POV_

I concentrated on the spot in the middle of the glob of chakra that was between the hands. A swirl, that was similar of that when I create a portal with the Rinnegan, appeared as I tried to centre all the mass to one point. It was like I was trying to hop between dimensions but without another end causing it to concentrate everything to one point.

My eye started to bleed as I used it to the full capacity when the chakra glob started to decrease in size. My eyes started to water a little bit once the blood started to overflow which in turn caused the point of mass to be disrupted.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed in panic as the chakra glob grew in size at an concerning speed.

With a lot of concentration I was able to see her with a squint as my Sharingan eye looked at her. Her desperate face as she tried to counter act my actions was enough fuel to the fire to let me bite through the pain.

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

I let out the breath that I was holding once Sasuke started to reduce its size once more, which in turn made my job easier. I let the chakra move around the point of mass, which Sasuke created, in order to turn the chakra glob into a sphere that was controllable. Inner even commented that it kind of looked like a gigantic Rasengan.

But once Sasuke reached a size so small that the energy started to disperse, the spherical form started to waver. Huge bumps arose on the surface like it was going to explode.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on maintaining its shape.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing in my mindscape. In the black abyss of my mindscape a huge ball of chakra was floating. I saw that dozens of bumps arose on its surface and disappeared like an unstable flow.

" **That's a representation of the real one."** I looked to my side and saw Inner beside me. **"Whatever happens to this one also happens to the real one."**

I didn't comment but instead concentrated my chakra to reform the chakra into the sphere it was supposed to be.

In my mind I poured more and more chakra out of my hands to create some kind of net that surrounded the chakra and kept it in place. However it seemed that my smaller chakra pools were hindering me as the net started to tear in multiple places.

" **Keep calm."** Inner did some kind of demonstration of breathing exercises. **"Take out that weapon and let it help you."**

Following her example, I breathed in and out before I pulled out the katana. I calmed myself down and a cape of blue fire appeared on my shoulders while the katana was set ablaze.

It was like the katana was alive as it sent chakra out that reinforced the existing chakra threads.

" **It's like I thought."** Inner sat down and was panting. **"The katana is some kind of medium that allows the user to use her Inner's chakra."**

"Are you alright?"

" **Don't worry. It's not sucking a lot of chakra"**

* * *

 _Naruto's POV_

Oblivious to everyone else's challenges, I stared at the chakra that was in a perfect spherical shape. Without moving even a bit, I carefully moved my eyes around to look at the area around us.

Little chunks of earth started to tear from the ground and branches started to snap from their trees before they got sucked into the swirling mass of chakra.

" **It's time. The gravity field that it created is already active."**

"Hold on tight." I warned my friends as I initiated the last phase.

Overriding the commands of Sasuke and Sakura, I took the control of the arms and hands over. In less than a second I slammed my hands together, or at least tried to. It looked like I was frozen in the middle of a clap. With great amount of difficulty I was able to push my hands even closer; the distance between my hands was just the diameter of a Ping-Pong ball.

The giant imitated me, and gave away an explanation why my hands stopped. The ball of chakra between its hands was pushed together and was swirling dangerously. This physical manifestation inhibited me from slamming my hands together. But I was happy with that, after all if I really was able to push them together, an explosion with an unknown amount of power would have occurred.

The moment I pushed my hands closer together the chakra sphere changed shape. Instead of a swirling ball it was now a swirling disk that was acting like a giant vortex.

The gravitational pull was enormous right now as the close by trees started to uproot before they got pulled into it.

" **I am a genius!"** Kurama screamed through his mind as he looked through his eyes to see the creation he created. **"A replica of a black hole."** He whispered in awe.

"Great void jutsu!" I screamed out.

* * *

 **It's sad, but this story is almost ending.**

 **If you find any mistakes, please leave a message behind! It's much appreciated.**

 **I also appreciate reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26: Ashes

**Been a long time, hasn't it. I planned to updat it before New Year and I guess I** **succeeded.**

 **Last time:**

 ** _The moment I pushed my hands closer together the chakra sphere changed shape. Instead of a swirling ball it was now a swirling disk that was acting like a giant vortex._**

 ** _The gravitational pull was enormous right now as the close by trees started to uproot before they got pulled into it._**

 ** _"I am a genius!" Kurama screamed through his mind as he looked through his eyes to see the creation he created. "A replica of a black hole." He whispered in awe._**

 ** _"Great void jutsu!" I screamed out._**

 **or in short:**

 _ **everybody is doing her or his best to make a giant black hole, that got sprinkled with a little bit of chakra imagination.**_

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_

The jutsu gained more and more power as more and more stuff got sucked into it, giving it even more mass and in turn made the gravitational pull even stronger. This meant that it was stuck in a never ending cycle of strengthening up.

All around Konoha the effects were noticeable as not only small objects began to shake and fall from their selves but once you were close enough to the giant that little things started to float into the air like a balloon. Citizens weren't only panicking because of these things but also because of the suppressing amount of power the jutsu emitted, making for some of the sensitive ones having trouble standing up.

The people who were most affected by it, were the ones that were fighting against the inner. The teams slowly began to notice that their jumps were getting higher and higher and that objects were starting to fly into all kinds of different angles.

Shikamaru who first spotted the jutsu that caused this was looking wide-eyed at the sheer size of it. At an unknown speed his mind was calculating every possible result. Which resulted in a conclusion that they had to get out of here very quickly.

'Troublesome' echoed through his mind as he searched for Ino. After spotting her while she was healing Kiba, he called out for her.

"Ino, I've a message that needs to be delivered! Now!"

At the center of the jutsu, team 7 was busy keeping the spinning mass in control.

"Stop adding mass."

Naruto was clenching his teeth when Sasuke called him out. "It's not me. The gravity is pulling too much matter in." The sheer amount of power that the disk emitted started to even overwhelm him, as his posture started to shake causing the angle of attack to differ.

"Try to hold still." Sasuke whipped some of the blood away from his mouth when it dripped into it. His vision grew hazy once again causing the center of mass to wobble around.

Unbeknownst to them, their female teammate was having an inner struggle with the disorienting shape.

" **Keep it up!"** Inner cheered through her mind.

Sakura didn't answer her and instead was clenching her teeth together. The weapon was now in both of her hands as it worked like an antenna or some kind of wand to direct her and its chakra to the net.

Sakura immediately fell onto one of her knees when one of the ropes of the net snapped. It was like a chain reaction as soon after that multiple strings began to snap one by one, rapidly destabilizing the shape of the disk.

Biting through the pain, she pushed even more chakra out to reform the lost strings. However they didn't hold long as the threads started to stretch out before snapping again.

Not long after she slammed the katana into the darkness that formed the ground, blue flames spread around her like a ring of fire while she focused even more chakra to strengthen the remaining ropes.

Inner could only look in horror as the net was tearing and rebuilding itself before it snapped again and the cycle continued.

The chakra it was supposed to hold was bumping against the net like a sack of popcorn in the oven.

Once again she looked at her charge and saw the fine young woman struggling with all her might. Having made up her mind she walked up towards her. **"Sakura,"** Said woman's eyes snapped open as she looked at her **"you've done well."** Inner reached out to her and hugged her from behind. **"We might not have always seen eye to eye."** She strengthened her grip around her. **"But remember that I always cared deeply for you."**

Sakura looked over her shoulder at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

" **Don't forget me."**

Inner released her and put her hand on the handle of the weapon.

The fires that surrounded the katana immediately lit up and grew in size. The chakra strings of the net followed soon as each of them grew thicker and began to multiply till it was a thick hard shell.

"Inner!" Sakura screamed. She saw the chakra getting sucked out of her once she touched the weapon. "What are you doing?" Inner didn't answer her. She stared at her in panic as she saw the white lines that formed her began to thin out and turn see-through like a chalkboard drawing getting wiped out.

"No, no, no." She tried to stop her by pulling Inner's hand from the weapon but she wouldn't budge.

" **Thank you for the times we had."**

Inner disappeared into the void as all her chakra got sucked out.

In the outside world the two boys immediately felt the difference of the extra chakra when the disk started to stabilize. It was like a boiler suddenly stopped with boiling the water.

Once the shape turned into a perfect disk, Naruto let out his breath which he didn't know he was holding as he finally got relieved from the pressure that was cramping his muscles. Through tired eyes he looked at the spinning disk that wasn't absorbing any more mass.

Meanwhile Sasuke was relieved of the strain on his eyes. He blinked a few times to moisturize his eyes when he noticed his other teammate in the corner of his eye.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura starting to sway back and forward while her eyes started to close like she was starting to fall asleep. Her blue cape also began to flicker before it disappeared.

On the other hand Naruto didn't notice any of this as he was waiting for the right time to release it. "It's too close."

His voice was unheard by his teammates and yet the savior of this jutsu came.

"NOBODY DESTROYS THESE TRAINING GROUNDS WHERE I PAINSTAKINGLY MAINTAIN EVERYTHING!"

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_ _(outside the creatures)_

The rest of Konoha 11, while they were safely evacuated from the path of the jutsu, couldn't believe their eyes as they saw captain Yamato screaming like a banshee about the destruction of the grounds.

He arrived at the edge of the battlefield with a face that screamed fury followed by Konohamaru's team that was looking confused at their captain.

Paying no mind to anyone whatsoever, he slammed with all his might his palms on the ground. A forest of wooden pillars erupted from the ground like weeds and pushed the giant Inner backwards.

"Fast people," Shikamaru commanded, "we need to get them out of the danger zone."

A few seconds later nobody was left on the field, and then hell came loose.

The disk got fired destroying everything on its path, when it finally hit the target it didn't stop. No, it continued on dragging her along and when it finally came to a stop, it didn't just stop, it exploded.

A blast wave washed over the landscape tearing trees and rocks from the ground. In the center of it all was a swirling boll of energy similar to the explosion of the Rasenshurigan only on a much bigger scale.

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_ _(Team 7)_

The moment Naruto fired the jutsu, Sakura closed her eyes and collapsed in front of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke immediately turned off his Sharingan and turned around to catch her before she fell on the ground.

He tried to shake her awake but when her seal receded and disappeared he was stunned to the bone.

A blast wave might have come and died down, their beast of a creature might have disappeared as Naruto was unable to keep it up, but it all went by his head, too busy with worrying about his teammate.

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_ _(outside the creatures)_

Once the smoke of the explosion disappeared a crater remained. In the middle of it a figure was struggling to stand up, falling back to her knees and limping up.

Her face was emitting smoke as pieces of skin started to rip of showing the blight underneath. **"You can't stop me!"** Hee screamed out. **"This vessel feels nothing!"** She clawed at her face tearing pieces of skin and blight of.

She began to cough and knelled down on her knees as she spit out some blood alongside the blight inside her body. **"This is nothing! You only destroyed my shell!"**

"You will never diminish the will of FIRE!" Konohamaru screamed behind her.

Hee turned around and was met with a Rasengan in her face.

This and the accumulation of previous injuries were enough to finally destroy the inner.

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_ _(Hospital-a week later)_

"Sorry that I couldn't visit you yesterday. I was busy helping the carpenters with repairing the damage." Naruto said, while placing a new vase of flowers on the table that stood beside her bed. He wasn't good with the meaning of flowers but Ino said that it meant health and prosperity or something along those lines. "It's kind of stuffy in here," he walked towards the window and opened it, "that's much better."

"You're missing a lot. The village is as busy as ever with the repairs, we even had to hire outside help. I even saw Inari, he's become a fine young man. He asked me to give you his greetings.

"You know, something about the village hasn't been same without you around. It might be your presence during the meeting with our friends, maybe your influence on the hospital staff or maybe just you beating me up every time I do something stupid."

He pulled a chair forward and sat down beside the bedridden girl. He moved a hair out of Sakura's face and let out a deep sigh as he looked at her and the many machine hooked onto her.

"Wake up soon alright, everyone misses you. Ino, for example, is beating herself up for letting you go before you got that talk she wanted." He continued talking for hours and only till one of the nurses came in to announce that visiting hours were over did he stop with the one sided conversation.

After he left the room and the lights were turned off a soft rustling disrupted the silence.

A shadowy figure climbed through the open window and stood beside her bed.

For a long time nothing happened till he began to stroke her cheek while getting deep in thoughts.

 _Flashback (on the road far from home)_

I walked through the steamy area as I spotted the hot spring. I entered the water and let out a deep moan as the water started to massage my sore muscles from the long trip.

"Rough journey?"

I looked up and saw another man sitting across from me. "Yeah, it wasn't what you could call a walk in the park."

I closed my eyes as I began to relax while the man spoke undisrupted. "You looked troubled."

I didn't answer him.

"You don't have to answer me, your silence speak volumes." He continued on. "I won't feel irritated if you ignore me, I like a challenge."

It was silent for a few seconds as the man observed him. "I guess that you have some problems in your love life." I didn't answer him and tried to ignore him instead.

"Let's see, it's not the gender, the mother or the bed… Oh, I know. You think that you don't deserve her."

I ignored him till he said that last part when my thoughts got filled with what happened _those times_.

"I knew it!" He proudly exclaimed as he read my silence "What did you do?"

My head filled up with images of that night, the bridge and the many other encounters we had.

"I guess you hurt her many times and maybe even tried to murder her. And now you want to redeem yourself with this journey of yours."

' _Is this guy psychic or something?'_

"I can tell you that you shouldn't let her go. No matter what you did to her, you can't change the past but only move forward. Don't dwell in the past but create your own future."

I let his thoughts sink in as my mind dwelled toward a teammate of mine.

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"Getting talk active, aren't you?" he said teasingly. "I'm speaking from experience. It happened a long time ago, it was on a beautiful clear day that I saw her. She was beautiful, every time I closed my eyes I saw her, she made me complete. I approached her but I didn't have the guts to ask her out, so we became friends, best friends even."

It was silent for a while as he got lost in his memories.

"I don't know how it happened but we lost each other on the path of life. I guess I was too busy with my research that I was unable to notice that she got hurt by my absence. I didn't notice it till it was too late when she was already going out with another man. I didn't say anything about it but just smiled it off." He let out a deep sigh. "In the end I couldn't stand watching them anymore as my heart kept breaking into a gazillion pieces. So I left."

"You left?" I repeated.

"Yes, I left. I'm now on an expedition with a friend of mine, finding out the secrets of his heritage. Don't tell him I said this but we're heading off towards some kind of ancient ruin."

He stood up and grabbed a towel. "It was good talking to you boy, but I need to take my leave now."

He was walking towards the exit when I called after him. "I never caught your name."

He stood still by the doorway and turned around "Satoshi*, and what may yours be."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

 _End flashback_

He snapped back to the present when an owl flew by the window, singing its familiar sound.

He looked at the unconscious woman and let out a deep sigh. "He was right. I should have acted earlier despite our history."

Knowing that no one was around he continued to think out loud. "I wish I was able to put a halt to this crazy plan of yours." He sat down on the chair, where Naruto once sat, while picking up her medical chart.

After briefly skimming through the content, he stopped at the diagnosis.

 _Patient reflexes have been responding to outside stimuli._

 _Vitals have been stable but are still weak._

 _Chakra network has stopped decomposing itself and reached some form of stable state but is still dire._

 _Time of awakening is undetermined._

 _Possible cause: frying of chakra network by removal of so called 'Inner'._

"I'm no medical expert but I know that the chakra network is one of the most important things of the human body." He put the chart down and sat there for a long time keeping her company.

" _I can tell you that you shouldn't let her go. No matter what you did to her, you can't change the past but only move forward. Don't dwell in the past but create your own future."_

The quote once again flew by his head like some kind of mantra.

Determined he looked at her, "If I have to create my own future. First off, we will have that talk that you promised me and after that I won't let you go."

The sun began to rise as he stood up from his chair. Planning to leave the hospital before the daily routines began, he walked to the window through which he entered.

The calm morning was only disrupted by a loud beeping noise.

At breakneck speed he turned around just to see the heartrate on her heart monitor spike in unstable waves.

Shocked, he was almost unable to notice the nurses that immediately stormed into the room.

"Uchiha! What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Let him be! Her vitals are giving out!"

"Her chakra network isn't able to sustain her body anymore!"

"People we have to move! Move! Move!"

 _Fin_

* * *

 ***Satoshi was that one guy from the first chapter that got killed off by the Inner induced Kaji.**

* * *

 **I know it's a weird place to end it, but honestly I got burned out by this story and wanted to end it one way or another.**

 **So here you have my best shot.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the ride with me and please leave a review to voice your thoughts.**

 **I wish you a happy New Year.**


End file.
